Deepest Blue
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Sequel to Dark Blue. Alex answers Olivia's question...AO
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from the Law & Order franchise.

Continued from Dark Blue. This is a whole knew phase in Alex and Olivia's life together so I thought it was appropriate to put it in a whole new story.

* * *

_Olivia offered the ring to Alex, "I can't stand the thought of living my life without you right there with me. Alex," she paused, "Will you marry me?"_

Alex stood completely still, stunned. Then tears brimmed her eyes. She sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around Olivia, managing to choke out, "Yes…yes. I will marry you."

The flow of tears that Olivia was holding back started to fall. Olivia took the ring in her own shaking hand and slid it onto Alex's finger.

Alex kissed Olivia then looked at her ring. A large diamond was raised in the middle of a line of smaller diamonds around the platinum ring.

Alex wiped the tears off of her cheeks and smiled at Olivia who drew her in for a long, searing kiss.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered.

Alex reached up and wiped away Olivia's tears. "I could say the same thing to you. Thank you for letting me spend the rest of my life with you."

Olivia pulled Alex close again. Alex initiated the next kiss and lowered the detective onto her back. Alex paused looking into the detective's eyes and sweeping some hair off of the tan skin, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled back and kissed Olivia fiercely. They preceded to make love as an engaged couple for the first time in that small rowboat under the stars.

All the way home, a smile never left the faces of the betrothed lovers and they never broke physical contact with each other.

Once home, they stripped each other of their annoying clothes and went for round two.

An hour later, Alex still lay awake looking at her hand, more specifically her engagement ring, intertwined with Olivia's hand. Her eyes traveled down the bare arm of her lover to her barely covered chest that peacefully rose and fell with each sleeping breath. The moonlight that lit the pond hours before was now cascading through the open blinds.

Alex smiled. Olivia wouldn't be happy that the blinds were left open, the next morning when the sun woke her from sleep, but Alex would wait a few minutes to close them so that she could enjoy the soft light resting lightly on her fiancée's skin.

Alex shifted her head so that she could see Olivia better, but the motion woke up the detective.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered.

Olivia looked over at Alex and smiled, "No need. Why are you still awake?"

"I'm just thinking," Alex replied.

"Well don't think too much," Olivia rubbed her thumb over the knuckles of Alex's ring bearing hand, "You might remember that in your stunned state you told me that you'd marry me."

Alex smiled, "I remember saying yes and I'll remember it for the rest of my life. I love you."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Olivia asked lightly.

"I was thinking about the long running joke in my family that I'd never get married," Alex replied, looking at her ring, "Lucky for me, I found someone who is patient enough to put up with me."

"Lucky for both of us," Olivia added.

Alex put her head on Olivia's shoulder and snuggled the rest of her body closer to Olivia's, "My mom is going to flip out when I tell her I'm engaged."

"Well, I…" Olivia paused, "She already knows."

Alex raised her head to look at Olivia, "What?"

"I asked her for permission to ask you to marry me," Olivia replied.

Alex's eyes lit up and she beamed. "You did?"

Olivia nodded.

The blonde swooped down and captured Olivia's lips with her own, adding, "You are so sweet." Alex finally settled back down on Olivia's shoulder, "Who else knew?"

"Just your mom and Serena," Olivia replied, "Serena helped me pick out the ring."

Alex smiled against Olivia's neck, "You're so amazing. And now you're mine forever."

* * *

The name of the story is yet again a song title, which I don't claim to own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex floated around getting ready the next morning while Olivia, as per the usual routine, was still sleeping.

At some point Olivia had flipped onto her stomach, so Alex ran her hand along Olivia's back while kissing her shoulders, "Time to wake up."

Olivia moaned and rolled over. She smiled when she spotted Alex, "How do you wake up so happy in the morning?"

Alex smirked, "I don't. I've already had half a cup of coffee. Yours in on the nightstand."

Olivia pulled Alex down for a kiss, "Thanks baby."

Alex strategically placed a hand on Olivia's upper thigh to help herself get up. The small action caused chills to run up and down the detective's spine.

"No fair," Olivia stated.

Alex smirked and walked out the bedroom door.

Olivia hopped into the shower and then quickly got dressed. When she surfaced in the kitchen, Alex was on the phone and flipping French toast.

"A party?" Alex asked into the phone, not noticing Olivia, "I don't know…We are?…Let me ask Liv…"

Olivia stepped into Alex's view.

Alex smiled, "Oh look here she is. I'm putting you on speaker now mom." Alex pressed a button on her phone and set it on the counter.

"Hello Olivia," Celine's voice came across the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Cabot," Olivia replied.

"Please call me Celine," Celine added, "Or you can call me mom, if you want. _Other people_ refer to me at Grandma, but I not sure you want to do that."

Olivia laughed.

"I was just asking Alex if it was okay with y'all if I throw you two a little engagement party while we're at the house on Lake George this weekend," Celine said.

Olivia looked at Alex who was apparently thinking. Alex caught Olivia's eyes and Olivia shrugged.

"How little mother?" Alex asked, sliding the French toast on the plate and sliding it over to Olivia.

"Just family and your friends dear," Celine replied.

Olivia gasped as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You have friends?" Olivia asked, giggling.

Alex picked up the nearest none lethal object and hurled it at Olivia. Olivia couldn't move fast enough to dodge the flying toast. The toast hit her forehead, but trying to dodge it threw Olivia off balance causing her to fall off of her stool.

Alex couldn't stop her laughter, "The party's fine mom. I gotta go." She hung up and walked to the other side of the counter to see Olivia doubled over on the floor covering her face and shaking. Alex started to panic, "Oh my God! Did I hurt you?!"

Olivia shook her head while trying to control her fit of giggles. She moved her hands to that Alex could see she was laughing.

Alex smiled and slapped Olivia's arm, "I can't believe you!"

Olivia reached up and started tickling Alex. Alex fell onto the ground and Olivia moved herself over Alex without having to stop the barrage.

"Liiiiiiiiiv!" Alex squirmed and squealed, "Not….fair!"

Olivia momentarily paused letting Alex catch her breath before starting again. Olivia was laughing as much as Alex was.

"Olivia!" Alex cried while squirming across the kitchen floor. Then Alex new a way to get Olivia to stop. Alex attacked Olivia's neck with her mouth. That halted all tickling and elicited a moan from the detective. Alex ran her teeth over a particularly sensitive spot on Olivia's neck.

Alex sat up looking rather proud of herself.

"That," Olivia pointed at Alex, "was not fair." Olivia hopped up off of the floor and offered her hand to Alex.

Olivia took Alex's hand and pulled harder than necessary sending Alex crashing again her body. Olivia held Alex there and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

Alex heart fluttered every time the beautiful detective confessed her love to her. She knew she'd do anything for Olivia and she knew Olivia would to anything for her. She loved the feeling she got when her skin touched Olivia's. She'd seen movies and read books where people would say describe how they felt and Alex would roll her eyes and scoff, but now…now she had Olivia and everything makes sense. She felt the electricity. She felt the spark. A particular movie quote came to mind and it fit perfectly. _When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible._

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I'm supposed to be studying. Shhhh...don't tell anyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia smiled. She decided to call her fiancée to see what time she thought she might be able to get off of work. Olivia's smile grew wider. Alex was now her fiancée.

"Cabot," Alex answered with a huff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"I'm on my way to pick up Spencer from school," Alex replied, "She's sick and Nathan's in a huge meeting and my mom is in the Southampton."

"What are you going to do with her?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just taking the rest of my work home with me," Alex added, "Typically, Spencer sleeps off a sickness."

"Okay," Olivia replied, "Do you need me to get anything when I'm on my way home?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Alex stated, "I might have to call you back after I pick up Spencer to see what's wrong with her."

"I'll keep my phone close," Olivia promised.

"Thank you," Alex quickly said, "I love you, bye."

Before Olivia could reply the line was disconnected. Olivia shrugged and closed her phone. She tapped it on the desk before looking over at Elliot.

"Is there anything that I absolutely have to be here for?" Olivia asked.

Elliot thought, "No. Why?"

"I think I'll cut out in a few minutes," Olivia replied, "Alex's niece is sick and they'll be at home. I just want to make sure that they'll be okay."

Elliot chuckled.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Nothing."

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "C'mon El."

"I was just thinking that you'd make a great parent," Elliot replied sincerely.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "I'd hope so."

"Have you two talked about it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No. We just got engaged last night."

"You what?!" Elliot's eyes widened.

"Oh damn," Olivia held her partner's eyes, "That slipped. You're not supposed to know until we went out for drinks with you guys tonight. Don't tell anyone else."

Elliot couldn't get the smile off of his face, "I promise."

Olivia picked up some files and told Elliot to call her if she needed anything.

On the way home, Olivia picked up some soup from a café and a soft, stuffed yellow duck from the corner store.

When Olivia opened the door she heard singing. It stopped her dead in her tracks. It was so beautiful.

_You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here  
You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself  
_

Olivia silently closed the door behind her and set the soup on the coffee table, keeping the duck safely tucked under her arm. Olivia was still mesmerized by the voice. She followed it down the hallway wondering if a musically inclined burglar broke into their apartment.

_  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  
_

Olivia peeked into the guest room to find it empty, so she continued on to her bedroom. The voice was getting louder the closer she got to the bedroom door.

_You know I know you  
Like the back of my hand  
You know I'm gonna do  
All that I can right here  
Gonna lie with you  
Till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes  
I'm still gonna be right here_

Olivia stepped into the bedroom to find, Alex leaned up against the headboard of their bed with Spencer curled up in her lap, obviously feeling under the weather. Spencer's eyes were drooping slightly with her head resting on Alex's shoulder while she examined the ring on Alex's finger.

Olivia was very surprised to see Alex's lips move with the beautiful voice from before. Alex sang to sooth Spencer while she stroked the little girl's blonde hair.

_You've got someone here wants  
To make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here _

That seemed to be the end of the song so Olivia stepped fully into the room. Alex immediately smiled. Spencer smiled too, but it was a tired, slow smile. 

"Hi 'Livia," Spencer mumbled.

Olivia sat on the bed in front of Spencer, "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Okay," Spencer lied.

"Well, I brought someone to make you feel better," Olivia showed Spencer the stuffed duck.

Spencer smiled weakly and accepted the duck, hugging it close to herself, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Olivia smiled back.

Alex beamed. Olivia fit into her family so perfectly and all of them loved her. Not to mention the fact that Olivia was fantastic with children.

Olivia looked at Alex who was off in her head. She gently patted Alex's leg to bring her back. When she had Alex's attention she stated, "I brought some soup home too."

Alex looked down at the smaller Cabot in her arms, "What do you think? Can you keep down some soup?"

Spencer nodded.

Alex moved off of the bed keeping Spencer safe in her arms, while Spencer kept her new stuffed friend safe in her arms.

Spencer insisted on sitting in the chair by herself and feeding herself so Olivia sat across the table from her and Alex sat next to her.

"How's that going down?" Alex asked Spencer.

Spencer smiled, "It's yummy."

Alex smiled back, "Good."

After she was done eating, they all walked over to the couch and settled in to watch Finding Nemo. A few short minutes into the movie, Spencer fell asleep with in Olivia's arms.

Alex phone rang and she trotted off down the hallway to grab it, leaving Olivia alone with Spencer. The little girl snuggled deeper into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled and swept some hair out of the little girl's face. Olivia remembered being sick when she was a kid. She'd pretend not to be sick so that she could play, but her mom always knew better. There were times that her mom was a decent mom, making sure she took her medicine on time and sitting with her until she fell asleep. Olivia looked at the little girl in her arms and could picture a little girl or boy of her own in her arms.

Alex hung up with Nathan who was on his way to pick up Spencer. She walked down the hallway and stopped just shy of being in Olivia's sight. She leaned on the wall and smiled at the scene before her. Olivia was holding a sleeping Spencer. She watched as Olivia felt Spencer's forehead to see if the little girl had a fever. Olivia then brushed Spencer's straying blonde hairs out of her face.

Alex smiled and pushed off of the wall. She walked over to Olivia and sat down. "Nathan's on his way."

Olivia nodded. Then she looked at Alex, "How come you never told me you could sing like that?"

"Like what?" Alex asked a little embarrassed.

Olivia smiled, "Like an angel."

Alex chuckled, "Are you kidding?"

"No," Olivia shook her head, "It was beautiful and you should sing more often."

"Hmm," Alex nodded, "Okay." She laid her head on Olivia's unoccupied shoulder.

They all stayed like that until there was a knock on the front door. Alex got up to get it and found Nathan standing on the other side.

"Thank you so much," Nathan hugged his sister.

Alex smiled, "It was easy. I had help." Alex led her brother over to the couch where Spencer was still sleeping in Olivia's arms.

Nathan smiled, "Well, thank you too Olivia."

"Anytime," Olivia stood with Spencer handing her over to her father.

Spencer woke up with the switched and wrapped her arms around his neck. She mumbled something sleepily into his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I want my duck."

Alex walked over to the table and picked up the fuzzy yellow duck. Spencer smiled and hugged it close to her.

"Did you say thank for the duck?" Nathan asked his daughter.

Spencer nodded, "I said thank you to 'Livia."

Nathan smiled at Olivia, "Thanks."

"No problem," Olivia smiled back.

"Did she eat?" Nathan asked.

Alex nodded, "Liv brought some soup home."

Nathan smiled at Olivia again, "You really are as great as Alex says."

Olivia chuckled and blushed slightly.

"I'll see you two this weekend?" Nathan asked, "Oh that reminds me." He picked up Alex's left hand and examined the ring, "Wow. Nice ring."

"Thank you," Alex beamed, "And yeah we'll be there."

Nathan walked to the door and just on the other side of the threshold he paused and looked at Olivia, "Take care of my sis, okay? She has a tendency of getting in trouble."

"I will definitely try to keep her out of trouble," Olivia replied, "But I'm sure you know how hard that is."

Nathan laughed and Alex swatted Olivia's arm.

"Bye," Nathan added and walked off with Spencer.

Alex closed the door and leaned on it, looking at Olivia, "If I wasn't already completely in love with you, that would have done it."

"What would have?" Olivia asked looping her fingers through Alex's belt loops.

"You and Spencer with the duck and the soup," Alex smiled, "You never cease to amaze me. You are so wonderful with kids."

"Why thank you," Olivia smirked and pulled Alex into a soft kiss by her belt loops. Their tongues battle for a while before Alex reluctantly pulled away.

"Mmm," Olivia whined, "It was just getting fun."

Alex laughed, "Well we can continue this after I finish all the paperwork I brought home with me."

Olivia sighed, "If you insist."

"Well, I don't, but my boss does," Alex smiled and walked over to her attaché.

"I never did ask you how your first day with Deputy Serena went," Olivia added picking up her own paperwork.

They met at the table. Alex set her bag down and shrugged, "I just got her up to speed and told her what her job was. She was very professional."

Olivia nodded, "Good." She sank into a chair across the table from Alex.

They both got to work. A few minutes later Alex started tapping her pen on the table.

Olivia looked up at her. "Problem?"

"Sorry," Alex stood, "It's just too quiet." She walked over to the entertainment center and turned some music on. Then she sat back down and continued working.

Olivia finished long before Alex did, but she started writing on a legal pad unintentionally making Alex think she was still working.

Alex rubbed her eyes when she was done. She looked over at Olivia who was writing feverishly on the legal pad. "What are you writing?"

Olivia looked up at Alex, "Nothing."

Alex tried to get a better look, but Olivia turned it over. "It looks like two whole pages of nothing."

"It's surprise," Olivia stated.

Alex leaned back in her chair and yawned, "If you say so."

For a few seconds the only sound in the apartment was the soft music drifting out of the speakers. Olivia got up and walked over to Alex offering her hand, "Will you dance with me?"

Alex smiled and took Olivia's hand, allowing Olivia to guide her to the space between the couch and the kitchen door. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and Alex leaned onto Olivia with her arms crossed behind Olivia's neck.

As they swayed to the music Alex started singing softly with the music, her voice in harmony with the male voice that was singing the song.

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right upon the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Alex pulled away a little to look at Olivia as she sang, looking directly into Olivia's eyes. Olivia felt her heart melt as she gazed into the blue eyes staring right into her soul. Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's and continued to sing.

When the song finished, Alex tentatively kissed Olivia before pouring as much passion as she could into that kiss. Olivia backed Alex up to the table, gently picked her up and set her on the smooth wood surface.

Alex quickly, but carefully moved the files and paper to the other end of the table before succumbing to her sudden need for contact with more of Olivia's skin and started pulling Olivia's shirt off.

Later, as they laid on the table, chests heaving and their bodies glistening, Alex casually looked over at the clock. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Olivia asked picking her head up from Alex's stomach.

Alex slid off of the table, "We have to be at Chauncey's in thirty minutes."

Olivia followed Alex to the shower, admiring the view of the Bureau Chief wearing nothing but her engagement ring.

* * *

The first song Alex sings is "Bring It On Home" by Little Big Town and the second song in "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney. I own neither song. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Olivia strode into the small bar, hand in hand. They immediately spotted the guys sitting at a long table near the back. There was a half empty pitcher of beer in the middle of table and half full glasses around the table.

"Hey!" Fin smiled at the couple, "There they are."

"Hey guys," Olivia sat in a chair next to Munch and Alex sat between her and Elliot/

"How's your niece?" Elliot asked Alex.

Alex shrugged, "She was sleeping when my brother took her home. That's always a good thing."

Elliot nodded with a smile.

Munch pour the two women a glass of beer. Alex reached out and picked hers up.

"Holy crap," Fin's eyes widened, "Check out that rock." Olivia beamed following his eyes and finding that he was looking at Alex's ring.

The other two looked at it.

"That looks like a…" Munch raised an eyebrow to Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "We're engaged."

"Congratulations!" Elliot beamed.

"Thank you," Alex couldn't stop her smile even if she wanted to.

A few minutes later, Elliot got up and looked at Alex, "You up for a game?"

Alex nodded and followed Elliot over to the pool tables.

A few turns into the game and Elliot was leaning on his pool stick watching the Bureau Chief line up her shot. "I have the feeling you didn't ask me over here just so I could kick your ass again."

Elliot smiled, "You got me."

Alex chuckled, "It's high time someone threatened me. Serena read Olivia the riot act a long time ago."

"Aww, see now you ruined my speech," Elliot's smile widened.

Alex shot and then walked over to Elliot, "I wouldn't have said yes if I couldn't commit myself to her one hundred percent and love her with all my heart. I'd do anything for her."

Elliot pulled Alex into a big bear hug. "I'm glad Olivia finally has someone like you."

Olivia was watching from across the bar and smiled at her best friend and fiancée in an impromptu embrace. It meant a lot to Olivia that Elliot approved of Alex and that Alex liked Elliot.

After Alex thoroughly beat Elliot at pool, they both walked back to the table.

"Did you miss us?" Elliot asked the group sitting down.

"Well, we missed Alex," Fin smirked.

"Ouch," Elliot feigned having his feelings hurt.

The group laughed and talked until around eleven because everyone had to be at work the next morning.

When they got home, Alex spread out some files on the dinning room table and Olivia went to the closet to pick out what she was going to wear the next day.

"Hey Alex!" Olivia called from inside their closet. "Have you see my blue sweater?"

"Dark Blue or light blue?" Alex called back.

"Light blue!" Olivia replied.

Olivia could hear Alex getting closer then stop in the doorway of the closet. "I think it's in the dryer."

"What dryer?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex chuckled, "Our dryer."

"Our clothes dryer?" Olivia asked.

"No our hair dryer," Alex deadpanned, then smiled, "Of course our clothes dryer."

Olivia looked completely confused, "We have a dryer?"

"You really do think little elves do the laundry, don't you?" Alex asked, leaning on the doorframe, peering over the top of her glasses.

"No, I just," Olivia paused, "I guess I never gave it much thought."

"At your old apartment, did you're clothes just show up in the closet clean?" Alex teased with a small smirk.

"No," Olivia huffed, "Just show me where the dryer is."

Alex led the way out of the bedroom. She pointed to a door that was painted the same color as the wall with a small brass handle, just off the main hallway.

Olivia opened the door and found a long skinny room with a washer and dryer at the end and shelves stacked with boxes on either side.

"The other thing, next to it, that looks kind of like the dryer is called a washer," Alex exaggerated the enunciation of the last word.

"Ha ha," Olivia scoffed. She walked over to the dryer and took out her sweater, "You know if you would have told me this was here I would have helped with the laundry."

"I just assumed tat as a detective you'd know every room in this apartment," Alex smirked.

Olivia smiled, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

Alex crossed her arms, "Not if I can help it."

"Well, thanks," Olivia softly kissed Alex's cheek, "I promise that I'll start helping with the laundry."

"Don't worry about it," Alex replied with a loving smile.

As she was walking out, Olivia's shoulder brushed one of the boxes. She stopped and looked at it, "What's in these?"

"Oh just some old stuff that I don't need, but don't have the heart to throw away," Alex replied.

Olivia pointed to the closest box, "May I?"

Alex nodded, "Knock yourself out."

Olivia picked up the box and carried it to their bedroom. Alex followed and sat on the edge of the bed and Olivia walked to the other side of the bed and set the box between them. Olivia opened the box and started to go through some of the picture that were on top.

"Who's this?" Olivia asked, handing Alex a picture.

Alex smiled at the picture, then looked at the back, "That's me and Nathan. He was ten and I was six." She handed the picture back.

Olivia went through more pictures that captured small moments in Alex's life. She looked carefully at every picture and read the caption on the back of every one. She would occasionally ask Alex a question, but this was mostly an exploration from Olivia. She wanted to know everything the possibly could about the beautiful blonde she gave her heart to. She wanted to know what made Alex happy, what made her sad, what her favorite pet was, what was her favorite birthday party, who her favorite cartoon was when she was little. Olivia found that she'd never been more fascinated with anyone in her entire life and Alex had led what looked to be in the pictures, a normal childhood.

"Who's this mean looking little boy? It doesn't say on the back." Olivia said, looking over at Alex. She immediately smiled at the sight before her. Alex had gotten Oliver out from under the bed and was now silently sleeping on the purple gorilla's stomach. Her glasses were crooked and starting to fall off.

Olivia reached over and slid Alex's glasses off. Then she set the box on the floor and gathered all the pictures, setting them on top of the box.

After checked to make sure the front door was locked, Olivia turned off all the lights and went back to the bedroom.

Alex was still asleep on the giant stuffed animal. Olivia changed, carefully pulled the comforter out from under Alex and slid into bed next to her. She turned off the lamp sending the room into darkness. The detective slid closed to Alex, but the gorilla hair kept tickling her face.

Never in her entire life did Olivia think she'd ever have to complete in bed with a giant purple gorilla. Olivia sized up the gorilla. No stuffed animal was going to get the best of Olivia Benson.

Olivia positioned her shoulder right next to Alex's face then slid the bear out from under her. In her sleep, Alex tried to keep her head at the same level it was at causing her to rest her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia smiled and tossed the gorilla to the side. Olivia 1, Oliver 0


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia walked into the squad room a few minutes later than usual and Elliot looked up at her smiling.

"Do I still have to RSVP if I tell you we're going?" he asked.

"Who's we and what are you RSVPing for?" Olivia asked getting her coffee.

Elliot held up a white invitation.

Olivia walked over and picked it up reading it, "Celebrating the engagement of Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot…All day Saturday on Lake George." Olivia handed it back to Elliot, "You better RSVP cause I didn't even know you were invited."

"You didn't invite me?" Elliot pretended to pout.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I didn't even know it was happening or I would have. Are you bringing Kathy and the kids?"

Elliot nodded.

"Good," Olivia smiled, "Your twins can play with Nathan's twins."

"Nathan is?" Elliot asked.

"Alex's brother," Olivia replied.

Munch and Fin walked in together.

"I'm afraid I can't make it to your little shindig tomorrow," Munch told Olivia.

"Hot date?" Elliot asked.

"Actually yes," Munch replied.

"Are you coming Fin?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded, "I already told Serena I was going."

"Southerlyn?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told her at lunch yesterday," Fin replied.

"You had lunch with Serena yesterday?" Olivia asked, completely surprised.

Fin smiled, "She's fun."

"And totally gay," Olivia added.

Fin chuckled, "I know. We have fun together."

"Hmm," Elliot leaned back in his chair, "Mr. Narcotics and Ms. High Society best friends? I never saw it coming."

"Neither did I," Fin replied sinking into his chair.

There was a knock on Alex's office door.

"C'min," she called without looking up.

Casey timidly stepped in, invitation in hand. "Hey."

Alex smiled and looked up, "Hey."

"Is is enough that I tell you or do I still have to RSVP?" Casey asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and just looked at Casey, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

Casey offered Alex the invitation. After a quick once over Alex chuckled, "Um…I'll call my mother and let her know you're coming. But you know you don't have to cause I'm your boss, right?"

Casey smiled and nodded, "I just sounds like fun. I actually have a friend who has a house on Lake George, so I'm going to go up there tonight."

"Oh well drop by if you feel like it," Alex added, "I'll be there tonight too."

"I might just swing by," Casey smiled once more to Alex before excusing herself to get back to work.

Alex met Olivia at their apartment, after work on Friday.

"I already packed your stuff," was donning a wide smile when Olivia walked in the door.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

Alex just stood there looking at Olivia with her smile only growing.

"What's going on Lex?" Olivia asked, starting to change out of her work clothes.

Alex happily watched Olivia change, "Oh mom just sent over an early engagement present."

"Really?" Olivia asked, pulling on a t-shirt, "What is it?"

"Well I already have one and it's really useful," Alex gave Olivia a hint.

Olivia smirked, "She got us another dryer?"

Alex laughed. "No." She dug something out of her pocket and tossed it to Olivia.

Olivia caught it and looked at it. It was a key with a car remote on the same ring. There was black tape over the logo on the key. Olivia's mouth dropped open, "She got us a car?"

"Well," Alex smirked, "I already have one…"

"It's mine?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "But I have no idea what it is. I was instructed not to remove the tape or look out the window until you get here."

It took Olivia a minute to comprehend the massive gift she just received. No one had ever spent a tenth of the cost of a car on her. Well, she wasn't exactly sure what it cost Alex to fly them to Paris for dinner, but a car from Alex's mother? She was floored.

"Liv?" Alex asked, seeing her fiancée in a state of shock.

"Wow," Olivia smiled, "No one's ever…not even _my_ mom."

"Well you're part of the Cabot family now," Alex replied, "Expect expensive gifts and invitations to boring galas and dinner parties."

"Where is it?" Olivia asked.

Alex simply pointed to the window.

Olivia walked over and peered down at the street. There was a brand new black M6 convertible directly below the window.

"Damn," Alex looked over Olivia's shoulder, "When Nathan got engaged, Sophia only got a Lexus LX. Mom really likes you."

"So this a tradition?" Olivia asked, turned to Alex.

"Unofficially," Alex replied, "Yours in the nicest because I'm the hardest to live with."

Olivia chuckled, "So I guess we're taking my new car to the lake."

"Of course," Alex smirked, "Yours is a convertible."

There was a note in the car to Olivia.

_Olivia_

_Welcome to the family. I hope you like your new car. If you want it painted a different color just let me know and I'll have it taken care of._

_Celine Cabot_

They loaded up the car and started on the way out. Olivia was definitely liking her new car. She loved the tight steering and the fast acceleration. She had to pace herself on the highway because it was so easy to speed.

Once they were an hour into the drive, Olivia looked over at Alex who's blonde hair was flailing in the wind. She was looking out the side of the car and her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. The sun was bouncing off of the blonde locks making it seem like there was a halo around her.

Olivia reached over and stroked Alex's cheek.

Alex held Olivia's hand against her cheek and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia smiled back. Alex told Olivia that she loved her often, but Olivia knew that even if Alex stopped saying the phrase, she could still feel it.

They arrived at the lake house to find the party in full swing. There was music and swimsuits everywhere.

Serena walked up with a swimsuit on and smiled, "Nice car."

"Why thank you," Olivia got out and hugged Serena.

Serena hugged Alex and added, "Alright, swimsuits now. I'll have the guys unload your car. Oh and since you got here last, you get the sleep in one of the tents."

"Tent?" Alex asked with her hands on her hips.

"C'mon," Olivia smirked, "It'll be fun." She put her arm around Alex's shoulders smiling.

Alex picked up a small bag out of the backseat. "C'mon let's go put on our swimsuits."

"I don't have one," Olivia replied.

Alex took her hand and pulled Olivia inside, "Yes you do."

After changing, Alex decided that she really liked the swimsuit she bought for Olivia. It was a bikini, but had boy short bottoms that hugged Olivia's toned thighs.

"Wow," Alex smiled at Olivia and kissed her, "You're hot."

"So are you baby," Olivia kissed Alex again.

They found their way outside and walked down the grassy lawn to the patio next to the edge of the dock. On the other side of the dock was sand that was obviously brought in from somewhere else, making the area look sort of like a beach. There was nice lawn furniture everywhere and most of it was occupied by Cabot and Southerlyn women.

"Alex?" a blonde woman with a similar built to Alex's smiled and got off of the lawn chair she was sunning on.

"Sam," Alex smiled back and hugged the woman.

Sam lifted her sun glasses to look at Olivia, "Wow. You must be Olivia."

"And you must be Sam?" Olivia asked with a charming smile.

Alex laughed, "Liv this is my little sister, Sam. She's the one that owns the boutique."

"Oh," Olivia nodded, "Well very nice to meet you then."

Sam pulled Olivia into a hug then picked up Alex's left hand. After examining the ring she looked at Alex, "She's definitely a keeper."

Alex and Olivia laughed.

"Hi Olivia," Celine said, getting off of her lawn chair and walking over to them. She hugged Olivia, "Did you get your present?"

"Yes I did," Olivia said gratefully, "And thank you so much. It's so great."

Celine smiled warmly, "You're very welcome dear."

"Hey Liv!" a woman's voice called from the end of the dock. They looked over to see Taylor on the jet ski. "Wanna ride?!"

Olivia looked at Alex who smiled, "Go for it." She quickly kissed Alex then ran to the end of the dock.

As soon as Olivia got a lifejacket on, Taylor scooted back and let Olivia drive. Taylor looped her fingers through the loops on the back of Olivia's life jacket and they took off.

"Where are the boys?" Alex asked her mother.

"Johnny is in the kitchen preparing the hamburgers and the other boys are off on the boat somewhere," Celine explained.

"Hey Lexi," Serena called from the double lounger closest to the dock, "C'mere."

Alex walked over to Serena.

"Lay down," Serena instructed not moving with her sunglasses on and her hands behind her head, "We have some things to discuss."

Alex made herself comfortable next to Serena and slid her sunglasses back on.

"When's this wedding of yours?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"Well we need to start planning now," Serena said.

"Can we wait until Monday?" Alex asked, "I'm trying to relax now."

"Okay," Serena smiled, "But I'm calling you first thing Monday."

"I look forward to not answering my phone," Alex chuckled.

The soft hum of a boat made Serena and Alex look up. Derrick, Justin, and Nathan got out of the boat and walked up to the dock.

Justin walked over to Alex and Serena and shook his hair out over them.

"Justin!" Alex shrieked when the cold water hit her skin.

Serena threw a pillow at her brother, "Ass."

Justin laughed and walked off.

"Hey Nathan," Alex looked up at her brother, "Where's the kids?"

"They're upstairs sleeping," Nathan looked out at the lake and saw the sun starting it's descent. "I should go wake them up or they won't sleep tonight." He smiled at his sister and put his hands in his hair.

"If you do," Alex threatened him, "You'll end up in the lake in the middle of the night."

Nathan caught Derrick's eyes and they both smiled devilishly. Nathan nodded to Derrick and walked off toward the house.

In one swift mother, Derrick had Alex over his shoulder and was running down the dock with her. "Derrick!" Alex laughed when she realized what he was doing.

When they reached the end, Derrick jumped into the lake with Alex over his shoulder. They both broke the surface laughing. Alex splashed Derrick who splashed back. After a while Alex and Derrick swam to the ladder hanging off the dock and climbed up.

On they way back to the patio, Alex and Derrick conspired and grabbed Serena, took her down the dock and threw her in.

Serena came up and smiled at the two that threw her in, "You both better watch out. You may find yourself floating in the middle of the lake come morning."

Everyone settled down and went back to lounging around on the patio and soaking up the hour of sun they had left. Nathan woke the kids up and now they were playing on the beach. Johnny was just starting the hamburgers when Olivia and Taylor rode up on the jet ski.

Taylor tied the jet ski to the dock, then they both walked up the dock. Olivia was spotted and intercepted by the kids before she could make it to the dock, but Taylor made up to the group.

"Have fun?" Serena asked.

"Olivia's an insane driver," Taylor chuckled, "I'd swear she was trying to dump me off the back."

"I would be too," Serena replied.

Before Taylor could reply, Derrick stuck his head out the door, "Who wants a Mai Tai?"

A resounding "me" came from the crowd. Derrick counted then disappeared back inside.

Olivia trudged over and Alex smiled. "You have some sand on you."

Olivia looked around her body, "Where?"

Alex sat up and dusted the sand off of Olivia's back and rear, taking her time on the latter.

"Taylor said you're insane," Alex stated.

"I said she was an insane driver," Taylor sat at the foot of the lounger.

Olivia shrugged, "You had fun though right?"

Taylor nodded.

Alex laid back down and stretched out. Olivia looked at the near naked body on the lounger in front of her and took a deep breath. Some things were going through her head that were definitely not appropriate to do to Alex in front of her family. She reached down and touched Alex's hair, "You're wet."

Alex swatted Olivia's thigh, "Don't say stuff like that around here."

"I meant your hair," Olivia smiled innocently.

"No you didn't," Alex smirked.

Derrick walked out with a tray full of Mai Tai's and passed them out. Olivia passed on her own Mai Tai, but took the little umbrella out of Alex's.

"What's with the umbrellas?" Olivia asked, opening and closing the one in her hand.

"They're festive," Serena smirked.

There was another low hum of a boat getting closer. The four women on the lounger looked to the end of the dock.

"Oh my God," Serena pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, "Who is _that_?"

Alex looked out at the woman getting out of the boat. She was wearing a bikini top and short jean shorts. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"That's Casey Novak," Olivia smiled.

Serena looked at Alex, who was watching Casey help a man out of the boat. "Don't just sit there Lex. Introduce me."

Alex chuckled and got up with Serena and Olivia to greet Casey.

Casey and the man with her started walking up the dock. The man was a few inches taller than Casey and was very muscular, which showed because all he was wear were white swim trunks with blue Hawaiian flowers on them. His hair was a dirty blonde and he had shining brown eyes. Casey smiled with they met in the middle of the dock, "Hey."

"Hi Casey," Alex said and hugged Casey, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey Case," Olivia hugged the redheaded ADA.

Alex stepped to the side so Casey could see Serena. "Casey this is Serena Southerlyn."

"Nice to meet you," Serena turned on a charming smile.

Casey seemed to be at a loss for words. She looked up and down the blonde haired, blue eyed ADA in front of her. She was silent until her friend nudged her with his shoulder.

"Oh…I-um-I'm sorry," Casey stuttered then regained her composure, "It's nice to meet you too."

The man with Casey offered Olivia his hand, "I'm Marcus."

Olivia shook his hand, then Alex and Serena.

"We're just about to have dinner," Alex offered, "Would you like to join us?"

Casey looked at Marcus who's eyes had wandered up to the patio. Casey smiled, then looked back at Alex, "We'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Johnny smiled to the group coming off of the dock, "You're just in time for dinner." He started handing out hamburgers.

Sam peered over her sunglasses at Marcus. She smirked and got out of her chair, sauntering over to him.

"Hi, I'm Sam Cabot," Sam told him with a smile.

Marcus smiled back, "I'm Marcus, Casey's friend."

"Who's Casey?" Sam asked.

"Alex's friend," Marcus replied.

Sam smiled flirtatiously, "Well any friend of my sister's friend is sort of a friend of mine."

Marcus laughed.

The sun started to set and Olivia caught up with Alex down at the beach. The kids had gone inside, but their toys still littered the sand.

"What are you doing down here all alone?" Olivia asked gently wrapping her arms around Alex's waist from behind. She kissed Alex's cheek and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Just watching the sunset," Alex replied leaning back into Olivia. They stood for a moment looking out onto the sun reflecting off of the water.

"You'll make sure Serena doesn't set me afloat in the middle of the lake while I'm asleep right?" Alex asked quietly.

Olivia chuckled, "Yes I will."

Alex smiled and took a deep breath, "We should go pitch our tent before it gets too dark."

"Okay," Olivia agreed.

They walked back to the group hand in hand.

"Do you know what time Elliot's coming tomorrow?" Alex asked as she went into the house with Olivia in search of the tent.

"No," Olivia replied, "I didn't even know he was coming until this morning."

Alex found the tent in a closet and led Olivia outside. She dropped it on the soft grass near the house and looked at Olivia, "Do you know how to pitch a tent?"

"Um…not really," Olivia replied.

Serena smiled at the couple taking the parts to the tent out of the bag and trying to figure out where to put them. She turned to Casey who was sitting next to her, "This should be good."

Casey watched carefully for a few minutes then said, "Should I go help them?"

"Yeah, I think we've seen then struggle long enough," Serena got up and offered her hand to Casey. Casey smiled and took it. Serena pulled her up and the were within inches of each other's face.

Casey felt her heart start racing in the close vicinity of Serena. "I…um…okay." Casey was successfully able to tear herself away, but not before successfully embarrassing herself.

"Do you need help?" Casey asked Alex and Olivia.

"Dear God yes," Alex huffed, tossing down a stake.

"Marcus!" Casey called.

Marcus looked up from his conversation with Derrick, Justin, and Sam.

Casey jerked her head and Marcus set down his beer and walked over.

Casey and Marcus set up the tent in less than five minutes.

"Wow," Alex smiled, "I'm impressed."

"You're pretty handy," Serena surveyed Casey.

"Did you say handy or handsy?" Marcus smirked.

Casey whacked Marcus in the stomach, "Shut up Marcus."

"Thank you Casey," Alex said.

"Hey Marcus!" Derrick called, "We're going to start the fire!"

Marcus trotted off to the beach where the men of the family had gathered around a small pit they dug out and were throwing wood into it.

"Watch out!" Taylor called out.

Serena turned around to find a ball flying at her face. The ball was coming too fast for her to get completely out of the way so she braced herself for impact. Instead of getting hit in the face, she saw Casey snatch the ball out of the air.

Casey threw the ball back and turned back at Serena.

Serena smiled at Casey and dramatically tossed her arms around Casey's neck, "My hero!"

Casey was surprised, but wrapped her arms around Serena's waist.

Serena slid her hands down Casey's arm and then took one of her hands, "C'mon, any hero of mine gets another drink."

Serena grabbed two beers out of a nearby cooler and walked, with Casey in tow, to the fire pit.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll grab some blankets?" Alex smiled to Olivia.

"Do you need help?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "Go sit down and relax."

Olivia beamed and kissed Alex, "You're too good to me."

"Only because I love you," Alex smiled.

"I love you too," Olivia added, kissed Alex again and walked to the now roaring fire.

Alex walked back a few minutes later with Nathan's kids in tow. Alex handed out blankets as it started to get cool around them with the without the sun warming them.

Spencer walked sleepily to Olivia and crawled into her lap. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer. Paige crawled up in her daddy's lap and Logan sat with his grandma. Blake settled in Alex's lap.

Everyone sat around in silence for a while, just enjoying the fire and the people around them.

As soon as all four kids were asleep they were taken inside and laid down. The three oldest family members went inside and Derrick made Margaritas.

"So Olivia," Nathan smiled, "Have you found anything annoying about living with Alex yet?"

"Nope," Olivia smiled back.

Alex wasn't really listening to the conversation around her. She was watching Serena and Casey writing things in the sand to each other and giggling occasionally. Then she looked to Sam and Marcus who were blatantly flirting. At this rate everyone would have a date to her wedding. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled.

Olivia brought a blanket up around Alex's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Justin," Serena called across the fire, "Did you bring your guitar?"

"Of course," Justin smiled and stood up, "I'll go get it." Justin returned a minute later with his guitar and took his seat.

He strummed for a while before anyone spoke.

"I think this is the part where someone tells a story," Derrick added.

"Well, this one time," Justin spoke while he played, "Serena was…"

Serena interrupted him, "Not one about me."

"Okay," Marcus smiled, "One day Casey was…" He stopped speaking after getting his in the head with an empty beer can.

"No one about me either," Casey warned.

"Hey, I never got the full story about how Olivia proposed," Taylor stated.

Alex beamed. She could tell the story a million times and never get tired of it. She started her recount of every single detail of that night until right after the proposal where it started to get a little X-rated.

During the course of the story, Sam scooted a little closer to Marcus and Serena subtly laid her head on Casey's shoulder.

"You know, now that you did something romantic like that when you proposed," Derrick told Olivia, "Then when we," he motioned between himself and Justin, "will be expected to be just as romantic."

"Would you have liked if I proposed to Alex in a McDonald's?" Olivia asked with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah," Derrick smiled, "Cause then all I'd have to do to outdo you is propose in Dairy Queen."

"And I'd outdo him with an extra large milkshake," Justin chuckled.

"That's exactly why neither one of you is married," Nathan added with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

As three in the morning was creeping up on them, everyone agreed that it was time to go to bed.

"I guess we better get going," Marcus mentioned to Casey.

"You should just stay here," Sam told them.

"You've been drinking and it's really late," Serena added, "You can have my room."

Casey tilted her head, "Where will you sleep?"

"There's an extra tent in the house," Serena replied.

Alex's mouth dropped open. She leaned over and whispered to Olivia, "Serena's never offered to sleep in a tent for anyone."

"I refuse to sleep in a bed with her," Marcus stated.

"What?" Casey asked, "You're the one that sprawls out everywhere."

"Well you hog the covers," Marcus playfully retorted.

"Fine, I'll sleep on a lawn chair," Casey smirked.

"C'mon," Sam grabbed Marcus's arm, "I'll show you to your room."

Casey surveyed the patio furniture looking for the one that was the most comfortable.

"You're not seriously going to sleep on a lawn chair are you?" Serena asked from behind Casey.

Casey nodded.

Serena smiled and turned Casey around, "Don't be ridiculous. You can sleep in the tent with me."

Casey's eyes lit up, but she didn't want to seem too eager, "Really?"

"As long as you can pitch the tent yourself," Serena replied, "I'm worse than those two." She pointed to Alex and Olivia.

"Hey," Alex said, unzipping the door to her tent, "We would have figured it out eventually."

"I'll go grab the tent," Serena said and walked inside.

"Goodnight Casey," Olivia smiled and hugged her friend.

"Goodnight Liv," Casey replied.

Alex took her turn to hug Casey, "I really don't want to hear anything coming out of that tent tonight."

Casey blushed and chuckled nervously, "Okay."

Olivia kicked dirt on the last glowing embers of the fire and followed Alex into their tent.

Casey set up their tent on the spot Serena picked on opposite end of the massive yard from Alex and Olivia.

They tossed in a few sleeping bags and crawled in.

"Goodnight," Serena softly whispered.

"Goodnight," Casey whispered back.

A few seconds later, Casey mentioned, "It's cold."

Serena was silent for a beat before replying, "Well we could zip the sleeping bags together. You know, extra body heat."

Casey smiled, "Alright."

There was a little fumbling around in the dark. After a few accidental touches and a few more 'accidental' touches, they had their sleeping bags zipped together and were safely tucked inside.

Serena could barely make out Casey's green eyes watching her in the dark.

"I'm glad I met you today," Serena offered.

Casey couldn't stop the smile on her face even if she wanted to, "I'm glad I met you too."

Serena took Casey's hand and intertwined their fingers. Then she happily closed her eyes.

Alex and Olivia sleeping go under the covers in their tent and snuggled together.

"You're going to be in big trouble if I wake up in the lake," Alex murmured with her eyes closed.

Olivia smiled and held Alex closer to her, "I won't let that happen to you sweetheart." She kissed Alex then closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex replied.

"Aaaaleeeex!" a faint voice invaded Alex's dreams, "Aaaaleeexx!" She finally opened her eyes and heard the voice again, "Aaaaleeexx!"

She slowly untangled herself from Olivia, but that woke the detective up.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked groggily.

"I'll be right back," Alex replied, "Go back to sleep."

Olivia sat up and smiled, "It's okay I'm up."

Alex unzipped her tent and stepped out. She heard the voice again, "Aaaaleeexx!"

Her eyes followed the voice to the middle of the lake. She couldn't stop from bursting out laughing.

Olivia squinted and saw what Alex was laughing at. "Is that Derrick?"

Alex nodded through her laughter.

Derrick was in the middle of the lake on an inflatable mattress. Olivia started laughing too. Alex walked over to the other tent and shook the exterior, "Serena, wake up. You have to see this."

After a few seconds, Serena mumbled, "This better be good." The door unzipped and Serena stepped out with a sleepy Casey behind her.

Alex pointed to the lake and started laughing. Casey followed their eyes and was laughing too.

"C'mon! It's not funny!" Derrick called.

They all walked to the end of the dock. Alex hopped onto a jet ski and started it, "I'll go get him."

There were hurried footsteps coming toward them on the dock. They turned to see Justin with a camera. "Hold on Lex." He took a few pictures then smiled, "Okay, you can go now."

Alex took off on the jet ski toward her brother.

Casey felt a huge hand on her shoulder and turned to see Marcus standing behind her. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I was a the muscle, Justin was the brains," Marcus smiled at his friend.

Marcus and Justin high-fived each other.

Alex stopped a few feet away from Derrick and looked at him.

"C'mon Lexi," Derrick put on a charming smile, "I love you, sis."

Alex laughed, "Just give me a second. I'm trying to burn this image in my memory."

Derrick looked down at his Scooby-Doo boxers, "Alex…please?"

Alex gave in and swung the jet ski over to him. He hopped on and grabbed the corner of the air mattress. When they got back to the dock, Derrick threw the air mattress onto the dock and jumped up on it, starting to chase after Marcus and Justin, who were running toward the house.

Alex shook her head, "Boys…"

Serena looked at Alex, "So, are you making breakfast or what?"

"Huh?" Alex asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You woke me up therefore you owe me breakfast," Serena replied.

The group walked into the quiet house and went to the kitchen.

Alex smiled, picking up a box of donuts and handing it to Serena, "Enjoy."


	8. Chapter 8

A couple hours later and everyone was awake and moving around in their swimsuits. Alex, Serena, and Sam were laying out, soaking up the sun, while Taylor, Olivia, Casey, Marcus, Derrick, and Justin were playing football in the lawn. Nathan was playing with his kids in the sand and the three heads of the group were sitting at a table on the patio.

"Hey Alex," Sam tossed a magazine onto Alex's lap, "I picked this up for you."

Alex moved her sunglasses up to the top of her head and picked up the magazine. She flipped through the pages full of wedding dresses. "Thanks."

Serena leaned over her shoulder, "Ooh I like that one." She pointed.

"Well you can wear it to your wedding," Alex added, "But it's definitely not for me."

Sam scooted her chair over and joined in the wedding dress conversation. "I could get that one altered and maybe a sash here." She pointed.

"Sash?" Alex raised her eyebrow, "I'm not going to be Miss America."

Sam smiled, "Not with that attitude you're not."

"Okay," Casey looked at Olivia and Derrick, "Just try to get open and I'll throw it."

"I love the complexity of your plans," Olivia smirked.

Casey bumped Olivia with her shoulder and smiled, "Just do it."

They walked to the line where Taylor, Marcus, and Justin were waiting.

Casey hiked the ball and took a few steps back. She looked around and saw Derrick was out running Justin and threw it. Derrick caught the ball in stride and trotted into the makeshift end zone.

"Wow you have quite a cannon there," Justin complimented Casey.

Casey smiled and flexed, "Yeah I work out."

Everyone laughed.

A minivan pulled into the driveway to distract the players of the game. Olivia and Casey trotted over to Elliot who was getting out of the driver's seat.

"Hey El," Olivia hugged him, "Thanks for coming."

"I'd thank you for inviting me, but you didn't," Elliot smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Let it go already."

Kathy walked over with the twins in tow. Kathleen and Maureen were just standing outside the van looking around.

"How'd you get here so early?" Elliot asked Casey.

"I was staying at my friend's house across the lake, but we came over here last night and ended up spending the night," Casey explained.

Olivia bent down to Dickey and Elizabeth, "Do you two want to go play in the sand?"

They both nodded.

Olivia held out her hands and they each took one. Olivia led them down to the beach where Nathan and his kids were playing. Olivia introduced all the kids to each other and the Cabot children were readily sharing their toys.

Elliot walked down to the beach and smiled at his kids in the sand. He stood next to Olivia.

"Oh Nathan," Olivia said, "This is Elliot Stabler, my partner. El, this is Nathan, Alex's brother."

Nathan stood up and shook Elliot's hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh," Elliot smiled.

"Don't worry it's gotten better over time," Nathan assured him.

Elliot and Olivia laughed.

Elizabeth grabbed her dad's hand and pulled in down to help with the sand castle she and Spencer were building.

Alex looked up and saw Kathy walking toward them. She got up and hugged Kathy, "Hey, how are you?"

"Great," Kathy smiled. She looked behind her to see her two oldest daughters still shyly looking around. "Alex these are my daughters Kathleen and Maureen."

Alex smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you. Just make yourselves at home. I was actually just getting ready to take the boat out. Do you want to go?"

Kathleen and Maureen eagerly nodded.

"I think I'll stay on the solid ground. Thank you though," Kathy told Alex.

Alex chuckled, "Okay." She looked at the two girls, "Ready?"

They both nodded.

Alex put her sunglasses over her eyes again and started walking toward the dock.

"Hey!" Taylor called, "I wanna go!" She trotted over to them.

Serena got up when she saw Casey walking toward the dock with Marcus behind her. Serena snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You weren't trying to leave without me were you?"

Casey smiled, "Of course not." She slipped her fingers between Serena's.

Alex, Taylor, and the Stabler girls got in the Cabot/Southerlyn boat and Marcus, Justin, Derrick, Serena, and Casey got into Marcus's boat. Olivia walked down the dock and hopped into the boat without Alex noticing.

Alex looked over at Marcus and smiled. He smiled back and they started their boats. Alex was the first to take off.

"Hold on to something," Taylor told the occupants of the boat Alex was driving.

Alex stood in front of the steering wheel pushing the boat to it's top speed. Her head was above the windshield so her long hair whipped out of her face and a playful smile adorned her face. Olivia was once again mesmerized by the blonde.

Alex slowed down to an idle and waited for Marcus to catch up. He pulled along side her. "Are you going to the cliffs?"

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Okay," Marcus nodded and took off ahead of Alex.

They stopped and dropped anchor next to some cliffs. Some of the ledges were high off of the water and some were only a few feet.

Justin and Derrick were the first to dive into the water and swim to the lowest ledge. They climbed up and made their way back to a hill that connected all of the cliffs. Derrick was first to appear at the highest cliff.

He jumped off and flapped his arms in the air a few times before hitting the water. Everyone watched the spot where he went down and a few seconds later he came up, smiling.

Alex turned to the Stabler girls, "Can you swim and do you want to jump?"

They both nodded.

Alex nodded, "Okay, be careful and let's not tell your dad about this okay?"

They both smiled and agreed.

"Alright, go for it," Alex told them.

They jumped out of the boat followed by Taylor. Alex walked to the front of the boat and laid out on the seats, watching the jumpers.

"You're not going to jump?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at Olivia, "I didn't know you were here."

Olivia smiled.

"It's my job to sit here and play lifeguard," Alex replied to Olivia's earlier question.

"At least it's something I know you're good at," Olivia sat next to Alex.

Alex ran her fingers across Olivia's barely visible scar. Then she took Olivia's hand and kissed the top each individual finger. She then pulled Olivia's hand behind her to bring Olivia in for a slow, sweet kiss.

Serena and Casey were left along in Marcus's boat. Casey watched Kathleen fall to the water before looking at Serena, "Are you gonna go?"

Serena thought for a second, "Are you?"

Casey shrugged, "Maybe later."

Serena's eyes were searching Casey's face until they stopped on her eyes. They held each other's gaze until Casey brought her head up to the curve of Serena's neck and pulled her in for their first kiss.

Alex momentarily lifted her glasses then put them back down. She smiled and laid back, happy that Serena had found Casey.

Olivia was drawing lazy circles on Alex's bare stomach. She picked up Alex's hand and ran her finger over the ring she'd given Alex. As she gazed at the ring a smile took over her face.

Alex saw Olivia smile at the ring and couldn't help, but smile herself. "We're really getting married, huh?"

Olivia looked at Alex and, with her free hand, swept some hair out of Alex's face. "As long as you still want to."

"I didn't just spend the last hour looking at wedding dresses with Sam and Serena for nothing," Alex smirked.

Olivia beamed and leaned down to kiss her bride-to-be.


	9. Chapter 9

When everyone got back, it was around lunch time and Johnny volunteered Serena and Alex to man the grill.

Someone had turned on music and they were singing into their spatulas and swaying. "You make me feels like dancing. I wanna dance the night away…"

Olivia was down on the beach playing with both sets of twins and Blake.

"Is Aunt Alex's pig head gone?" Blake asked out of nowhere.

It took a second for the little boy's question to register to Olivia.

"No," Spencer said matter-of-factly, "Daddy said that she still has her pig's head, but 'Livia puts it up."

Olivia was getting the feeling that a few things were getting lost in translation. She remembered the lunchtime conversation she'd had with the children a few months back out Alex's pig head, which turned out to mean she was pigheaded.

Blake looked up at Olivia, "Where'd you put it?"

Olivia laughed for a few seconds before she was able to answer, "I think you're daddy meant that I put up with it."

"Ooooh," Blake and Spencer said simultaneously.

"Lunch is ready!" Serena called.

Everyone gathered around the patio and ate lunch together.

"There's a storm coming," Nathan mentioned.

"Here?" Taylor asked.

He nodded, "It's supposed to be here early tomorrow morning. I'm gonna take the kids home tonight so they don't get scared."

Alex looked at Olivia who was next to her, "I need to get home tonight. I have a lot of work to do before Monday. You can say here and I'll ride home with Nathan."

"I'll come with you," Olivia replied.

"No," Alex told her, "I want you to stay and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and nodded. She leaned over and kissed Olivia quickly, before turning back to her food.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon playing, laughing, and soaking up the sun that was slowly being taken over by clouds.

"Hey wasn't Fin supposed to be here?" Olivia asked a group that was sitting on the patio as it got dark.

"He called and said he couldn't make it," Serena answered.

"Oh," Olivia nodded, "Too bad."

Alex walked up to them and looked down at Olivia, "We're gonna go."

"Bye," Serena hugged Alex.

Olivia stood up and walked with Alex to Nathan's waiting car. "Are you sure you don't want me to come home too?"

Alex smiled, "I want you to have fun." She played with Olivia's hair then kissed her, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye baby," Olivia kissed her again, "I love you too."

Alex got into the car and Olivia closed the door.

A few hours later, Alex walked into her apartment. It felt weird without Olivia. It felt empty which is exactly what it was. Alex sighed as she picked up her attaché off of the floor and got to work. She was trying hard to figure out how she was going to sleep without Olivia's arms around her. It was amazing to her how she could sleep alone for so many years until Olivia came along, making sleeping alone seem like a formidable challenge.

Olivia stared at the bonfire in front of her, wondering what Alex was doing. She smiled to herself at the image of Alex sitting at the kitchen table, her work spread out everywhere, with her glasses on, biting the end of a pen. Olivia always found the blonde sexy while she was deep in thought. It was irresistible, which explained why the kitchen table was the second most 'used' surface in the house after the bed.

Olivia got up and walked inside after making a decision.

She was greeted by Celine who was pouring some coffee in a travel mug. She smiled when Olivia walked in, "Hello dear."

"Hi," Olivia smiled back, "and bye, because I'm going to head home."

Celine nodded knowingly and handed Olivia the travel mug, "It's a long drive home."

Olivia was baffled at how Celine would have known that Olivia would go home, but chalked it up to motherly wisdom. She pulled Celine into a hug, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Celine replied.

Olivia grabbed her keys, her bag, and her coffee and drove off to home. To her Alex.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. There will be another chapter up soon. I promise. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex tossed and turned in the bed. She definitely wasn't going to get any good sleep tonight. She looked at the clock. It had been at least an hour since she laid down to go to sleep.

She huffed and got out of bed to make some chamomile that would hopefully relax her enough to go to sleep.

As she was walking to the kitchen, she heard the locks on the door click. She paused and took a deep breath, hoping to God that a burglar had not picked the one night Olivia was gone to break in. But then she remembered the security guard and doorman downstairs. So it had to be…

Olivia stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her before noticing Alex standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled. She took a step well into Alex's personal space and swept her into an earth-shattering kiss. When she pulled away to se Alex's face, "I missed you."

Alex's heart melted. She grabbed the material of Olivia's shirt and pulled her in for a deeper more sensual kiss. Alex backed them up without parting their lips toward the bedroom.

After some I-missed-you lovemaking, Olivia wrapped her body around Alex's to ensure constant contact. It was strange that the thought of sleeping alone rattled her and that the need to be around Alex overwhelmed her.

"I love you," Alex whispered groggily.

Olivia smiled and whispered it back. If you would have told her a year ago if she'd be getting married, she would have told you that you're nuts. If you would have told her a year ago that she'd be getting married to Alex Cabot she would have laughing in your face.

But here she was, engaged to Alexandra Cabot, driving a BMW, and feeling like a part of the Cabot/Southerlyn family.

The next morning, Alex was awakened by the sound of rain pounding on the window. When she opened her eyes she found dim light coming through the windows instead of the usual radiant morning sunshine. She smiled down at Olivia's sleeping form. It was only a matter of seconds before Olivia woke up. She could always tell when Alex was awake.

_I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday_

Sure enough, Olivia's eyes slowly opened to see Alex watching her. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex kissed Olivia.

"It's raining," Olivia stated.

Alex nodded, "The perfect day to stay in bed."

Olivia smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

"Do you think we could get someone to deliver breakfast to us in bed?" Alex asked.

Olivia chuckled and kissed Alex's neck, "I don't think so."

"I'll go make breakfast if you stay here and keep the bed warm," Alex sat up.

"That is something I think I can do," Olivia stretched. Her shirt rode up to show a sliver of skin on her stomach.

Alex reached down and stroked the skin, "I love you." She kissed Olivia's forehead then went to make breakfast. Olivia couldn't help, but notice how sexy Alex was in one of her old NYPD shirt and boy shorts.

Never in her entire life had Olivia felt so love and cared about. She cherished every second that she spent with the beautiful woman she would someday call her wife. All her dreams came true with Alex. Everything she ever wished she could have, Alex gave her.

_Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let it go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls  
_

Alex soon returned with bagels, cereal, orange juice, and a few magazines on a tray and set it on the bed between them.

Olivia picked up one of the magazines, "Modern Bride?"

"Yup," Alex replied, "You need to pick the colors so I can tell Sam what color I want my dress."

'Why do I have to pick the colors?" Olivia asked, "That's a lot of pressure."

"No it's not," Alex took a drink of her orange juice.

Olivia flipped open the magazine, "I never even thought about getting married before you. Plus, you've been dreaming of your wedding your entire life. Where's your wedding book? Let's use that."

Alex smirked, "You want to use the book I made in high school? When I was going to marry Saundra Santiago?"

"Isn't that the girl from Miami Vice?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

"So this thing for cops started in high school?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged, "Does Wonder Woman count as a cop? If she does, it started way before high school."

Olivia laughed and turned back to the magazine, "Well, first I should ask what's expected of a Cabot wedding?"

"Um," Alex thought, "The only Cabot wedding I can remember going to was Nathan's."

Olivia looked over at Alex, "I have a question."

"How come you've never met Nathan's wife?" Alex asked, her eyes getting grave.

Olivia nodded.

"She died," Alex replied quietly, "Last year."

"Oh no," Olivia breathed.

Alex nodded, "Drunk driver. Paige was the only one who was old enough to really understand what was going on. She wouldn't eat for a week." Tears filled Alex's eyes, "Since then, I've been trying to help Nathan as much as I can. He moved with the kids to the apartment next to my mom's and the ones who aren't old enough to go to school stay with her during the day. Nathan's an amazing father, but it's got to be hard for him."

Olivia nodded, taking Alex's hand. She didn't know what she'd do is something like that happened to Alex. Especially if they had kids. Poor kids. Nathan's kids were wonderful, polite, and sweet. It wasn't fair for them to lose their mom. Not at all.

Alex took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. She'd seen not only her brother, but all his kids break down crying. Nathan tried to hide it, but Alex had known him since the day she was born. He'd always had a hard time hiding anything from her.

"I have something to show you," Alex withdrew her hand and disappeared out of the bedroom. She returned with a large envelope stuffed with papers. She handed it to Olivia and sat down next to her.

Olivia turned it over in her hand and pulled out the stack of papers. She read over the first page and looked up at Alex, "This is your will?"

Alex nodded, "I had it made up after Allison was killed. And I had it modified a few months ago. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Olivia flipped the page, " I'm the sole beneficiary?"

Alex smiled and sat facing Olivia with her legs crossed, "Yeah, so if I'm killed expect to be investigated."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but let out a small chuckle.

Alex took a deep breath, "But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Olivia nodded.

"That if something happens to me before my mom goes, you'll take care of her," Alex asked, "I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"Of course," Olivia told her.

Alex let out a small smile, "Thank you."

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes. It hurt just to think about losing Alex. Even hypothetically. Once again she was amazed and thankful that she had Alex in her life.

Alex saw Olivia's far off look and picked up a magazine, "What do you think about lilac?"

Olivia snapped out of her daze, "The flower or the color?"

"The color," Alex answered, looking at a dress.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Alex smirked.

"Because I want to answer it right," Olivia replied.

"There's no right answer," Alex picked up a bagel.

"Well then I like lilac the color," Olivia smiled.

Alex leaned back on the headboard, "What about a lilac dress for me?"

Olivia laid her head on Alex's shoulder, "It'd look beautiful."

"But my mom wants a white dress," Alex added.

"It'd still look beautiful," Olivia stated.

"Gee you're helpful," Alex smiled and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"All I'm saying is that you look beautiful in everything," Olivia innocently smiled up at Alex.

Alex chuckled and kissed Olivia, "Those puppy dog eyes only work so much."

"But they're working now," Olivia exaggerated her smile.

Alex laughed.

Olivia moved the long forgotten breakfast tray out of the way and scooted closer to Alex so they could look at the magazine together.

"I actually was thinking about what we should play when you walk down the isle," Olivia offered.

"How are we gonna do that anyway?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

"What were you saying about songs?" Alex asked resting her head on Olivia's.

"When you walked down the isle we should play Cherry Pie by Warrant," Olivia smiled.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that my family will be there right? I really don't think 'Tastes so good, bring a tear to your eye' is something I'd be comfortable playing in front of my mother."

"It's actually 'Tastes so good, make a grown man cry," Olivia corrected, taking the magazine out of Alex's hands and teasing Alex's neck with her lips and tongue.

Alex smirked, "Whatever. I don't think you really wanna play that song. I think you wanna play a game right now."

Olivia's hand slid under the shirt Alex was wearing to feel the warm skin underneath. She caught Alex's lips in a passionate kiss before asking, "What game would that be?"

"Let's change the subject to sex so Alex will think about the gorgeous woman next to her naked and get all hot," Alex closed her eyes as Olivia attacked her neck again.

Olivia smiled, "Did it work?"

Alex was nearly breathless, but gathered enough air to reply, "Oh yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia walked into the precinct with a bounce in her step the next morning. It started out being a good day at home with a full homemade breakfast and a two person shower.

"Hey El," Olivia smiled when she rounded the corner.

"Hey," Elliot smiled from his desk, "You look like you're in a good mood."

Olivia nodded getting coffee, "I had a good morning."

Casey walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Counselor, how we help you?" Elliot asked.

"I actually came to see if there was anything I could do for you," Casey told them.

Olivia shook her head, "Munch and Fin are out tracking leads and we're catching up on paperwork."

"Oh good, well can I ask you a question?" Casey looked at Olivia.

The detective nodded, "Of course."

"I'm meeting Serena for lunch and told me to pick the place and I have no idea where she likes to eat," Casey babbled.

"Like a date?" Elliot smirked.

Casey shrugged, "I dunno."

"I saw the way she was looking at you while we were at the lake," Elliot told her, "It's a date."

Casey looked to Olivia for confirmation. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Where do I take her?" Casey asked Olivia.

Before Olivia could answer, Casey's phone rang. "Novak."

Olivia and Elliot could hear the yelling on the phone from their seats.

"I'll be right there," Casey assured whoever was yelling on the phone and hung up, "I gotta go. Boss is mad."

"Alex?" Olivia asked, surprised.

Casey nodded and scurried out the door.

A few minutes later, Cragen stepped out of his office, obviously mad, "You two better get your asses down to Cabot's office now!"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look before leaving.

When they walked down the hallway toward Alex's office they saw Alex standing in front of her closed office door, facing two men in suits. A substantial crowd of ADAs and other workers in the DA's office were crowded around them. "If you wanna search my office, you get a goddamn search warrant, understand?" Alex was seething.

"If you don't let us-" one of the men started talking.

Alex promptly cut him off, "Don't you dare threaten me."

"Well, well, well," Elliot roughly pushed his way past the men to stand between them and Alex, "If it isn't the rat squad."

Olivia made her way next to Elliot, "Isn't the DA's office a little out of your jurisdiction?"

"Not now," one of them replied.

"Get out of my office, until you have a search warrant," Alex instructed them.

They both turned and walked out.

Alex walked into her office with Olivia, Elliot, Casey, and Serena right behind her. She rounded her desk, then leaned on it, peering icily through her glasses, "Who wants to tell my why the hell the NYPD IAB just came storming into my office, demanding to _look around_?"

Everyone just sort of looked at each other.

"No one knows?" Alex asked, sliding her glasses off and tossing them on her desk.

They all shook their heads.

"Well someone better find out before those assholes get back with a search warrant," Alex sank into her chair.

Casey and Serena immediately left, but Olivia and Elliot lingered.

"What exactly did they say?" Elliot asked.

"They charged in here demanding to search my office," Alex replied, "I told them to go to hell."

"Did they tell you why?" Olivia asked carefully.

Alex shook her head, "They it was part of an ongoing investigation. I asked them of who and they wouldn't tell me."

"Well, if they want to search here they must be investigating one of us," Elliot replied with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Every time IAB came around they wanted to take someone down, anyone really.

Alex tilted her chair back and rubbed her eyes, "Okay." She sounded considerably calmer than she was before, "You'll let me know if you find out anything?"

"Of course," Olivia answered.

Elliot opened the door and stepped out. Olivia waited until she caught Alex's eyes and mouthed _I love you_.

Alex finally smiled and mouthed it back. Olivia slipped out the door after Elliot and quietly closed the it behind her.

The Bureau Chief was completely convinced that she could be having the worst day of her life, but if Olivia showed up, it would all get better. Just Olivia's presence lightened her mood. She looked down at the ring on her finger and thought _I have her forever._

A knock on the door brought Alex out of her musings. "C'min," she called.

Casey hesitantly opened the door and stepped in.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

Casey shook her head, "We're both getting stonewalled."

Alex nodded, "Okay, I don't want you two to worry about this anymore. Go do what you gotta do. And I'm putting you personally in charge of making sure Serena eats lunch. She'll get all caught up in this and forget."

A smiled broke out across Casey's face, "Of course." Her smile faded when she spoke again, "I actually came in here because McCoy wants to speak to you."

"Thank you," Alex sighed.

Casey stepped back out and closed the door behind herself.

Alex heaved herself out of the chair to make her way to the DA's office. She straightened out her suit and her demeanor, then strode confidently straight to McCoy's office.


	12. Chapter 12

"Conduct unbecoming of a police officer?" Cragen put his hand in his pocket while he held the phone in his other hand, "Can you be more specific? Like who are you investigating and what exactly did they do that's unbecoming of a police officer?…why can't you tell me? It's my unit….fine." He hung up.

"Anything?" Elliot asked, sticking his head in the door.

Cragen shook his head, "They're keeping it under wraps. I'm interested in why they're going after Alex."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Liv?" Elliot met Cragen's eyes.

"I hope not," Cragen stated.

"They won't give me any straight answers," Jack told Alex, "Do you have any theories?"

Alex shook her head, "The only thing I can think of is they're investigating SVU, but there has been no reason to investigate them. I'm out of their jurisdiction right?"

Jack nodded, "Why did you do anything that needs investigating?"

"No," Alex replied, "I'm just trying to figure out what my office has to do with anything."

"Well, if they try to search your office again, don't let them unless they have a warrant then there's nothing you can do," Jack stated.

"I wasn't planning to," the Bureau Chief replied.

"Why don't you go back to work and I'll let you know if I find anything?" Jack told her.

"Thanks Jack," Alex nodded and left.

Alex worked diligently through lunch and left for court instructing the office secretary not to let anyone in her office and if they had a warrant to call her immediately.

When she walked out of the courthouse, she spotted a dark blue cruiser across the street. It could have been just some officers testifying on a case, except it was the two IAB detectives that were at her office earlier.

She got in her car and drove off. She noticed the blue cruiser following her and immediately called Cragen, "I think I'm being tailed."

"Don't do anything stupid Alex," Cragen warned her.

"I'm just going to pull over and yell at them until they tell me why they're following me," Alex stated.

"No, don't do that," Cragen said, "Just come to the squad room and I'll send Munch and Fin out to talk to them. From what I've found out, they're investigating you personally."

Alex was shocked, "How can they do that, I'm out of their jurisdiction?"

"They can investigate you if they think that you're implicating an officer in your unbecoming actions," Cragen explained.

Alex sighed as she pulled to a stop, "I'm here."

Once she was inside, Munch and Fin walked out to the IAB officer's car.

"We've been trying to steer clear of Cabot for a while, you know the whole bitch-on-wheels thing," Fin told one of the guys through the driver's side window.

"If you tell us what you want to know," Munch said into the passenger window, "We might be able to help."

The IAB guys looked at each other.

"Do you have anything on Cabot now?" one of them asked.

"We didn't know we were supposed to be looking," Fin told them.

"We're looking at her for racketeering, pandering, and extortion," the other one stated.

"Wow," Munch nodded, "Those are some big charges."

"Organized crime busted a syndicate running from Nolita," Fin told Alex, Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia in the squad room.

"Apparently more than one of them had Alex's phone number and one had pictures of her," Munch added, "Large amounts of money had been disappearing from their accounts and they've been untraceable. And they got wind of your one way trip to Greece."

"What kind of pictures?" Elliot asked, "Like surveillance?"

"No. Like the pictures you take of friends," Munch added.

Alex took a deep breath, "Who was it?"

"Angelica and Bella Ferro," Fin read off his notepad.

"We were friends in college," Alex replied, "I might have spoken to them twice since graduation."

"One way trip to Greece?" Cragen asked.

"The pilot hasn't filed the flight plan back yet," Alex answered, clearly exhausted.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "I knew there were some incompetent guys in IAB, but this is ridiculous."

Cragen crossed his arms, "I don't think that's it."

"Me either," Alex added, "But there's nothing I can do."

Cragen put a fatherly hand on Alex's shoulder, "We're going to do all we can."

"Thank you," Alex said softly. She stood, "I'm gonna go home."

Everyone watch Alex walked out the door and looked at each other. Then everyone's eyes moved to Olivia who was deep in thought.

"I'll call IAB and try to get Alex cleared," Cragen stated, "Why don't you all go home?"

The detectives went their separate ways.

When Olivia got home, Alex was no where to be found. She pulled out her phone and called to make sure Alex was okay.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Hey," Olivia said, "Where are you?"

"I'm almost home," Alex replied, "I was just driving around for a minute."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute," Olivia stated and hung up. She went to the bathroom and started running a bath. She grabbed some bubble bath from under the sink and dumped in a little. Then she lit a few candles and turned the bathroom light off.

She heard the front door open and closed. "Liv?" Alex called out.

Olivia immerged from the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Alex when she got close enough. She gave Alex a sweet kiss before relieving the blonde of her bag and her shoes. Olivia took Alex's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

The detective's nimble fingers unbuttoned Alex's shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. Her hands stealthily moved down the blonde's waist. She unzipped her skirt and slid it down the tones legs. She then ridded the Bureau Chief of her underwear and bra.

Olivia lead Alex to the now-full bathtub and helped her in.

"You're not getting in?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled, "No. Right now, I'm just your aesthetically pleasing cabana girl."

Alex chuckled.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" Olivia asked.

"Don't call me ma'am," Alex instructed.

Olivia smirked, "Well then would you like a drink mistress."

Alex tried hard not to laugh and straightened up, "I would like a bourbon, cabana girl."

Olivia kissed Alex's hand and went to get Alex's drink. When she returned she sat on the edge of the bathtub and handed Alex her bourbon.

"Thank you baby," Alex tilted her head up so Olivia could kiss her. Olivia obliged and tenderly pressed her lips to Alex's.

"I love you," Alex murmured.

"I love you too," Olivia smiled. She started absentmindedly stroking Alex's hair.

"Thank you," Alex leaned her head back, "For this."

"Well, I know you've had a hard day," Olivia told her.

Alex took a deep breath. She took another drink of her bourbon and then swirled it around in the glass.

"Stay here," Olivia told Alex and walked out again. This time, she returned minutes later with a big fuzzy towel.

"Bath time's over?" Alex ask innocently.

Olivia nodded. She helped Alex up then carefully and lovingly dried her entire body. Olivia handed Alex some lingerie to put on, waited for her to put it on and pulled her to the bedroom, where she'd lit more candles and put on one of Alex's favorite CDs.

"Lay down on your stomach," Olivia stated.

Alex laid down as instructed.

Olivia pulled the towel off and replaced it with her hands. Alex purred when the skills hands massaged her sore shoulders. "Have I told you how much I love it when you do this?"

"You know the last time I did this all I remember was you moaning a lot and telling me I was amazing," Olivia smirked.

"Don't be getting a big head detective," Alex replied.

Olivia hit a particularly sore spot and Alex moaned loudly. "What was that?"

Alex chuckled, "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Olivia kissed the back of Alex's neck.

When Olivia was finished, she sat next to Alex, "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled.

"Sorry," Alex replied, "I was just listening to this song. I really like it. It might go on our consideration list to play at our wedding." She reached over and picked up the remote to start the song over.

Olivia listened to the words of the soft guitar and the soothing voice sing.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I had never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams_

Olivia smiled down at Alex. "I love it."

"You haven't heard the rest of it," Alex replied with an amused smile.

"But it's true," Olivia stated, "Do remember what I said the first time we met?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"It was more like," Olivia hung her mouth open and stared, "I-I'm Detective…uuuuuhhh….oh yeah. My name? Olivia Benson."

"You didn't say that," Alex chuckled and rolled onto her back.

"It's what was going on in my head," Olivia confessed, "You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Alex blushed, "No way."

Olivia nodded, "You're more beautiful than you think you are." Olivia thought that the blush on the blonde's cheeks was absolutely adorable.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And Be the hand that lifts your veil  
And Be the moon that moves your tides  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything_

"I love you," Alex smiled, "You're too good to me."

"I love you too," Olivia pulled Alex into a emotional kiss that left them both reeling. Olivia laid her head on Alex's shoulder, "So what's with this one way trip to Greece you're going on?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you," Alex explained.

Olivia rolled onto her stomach and laid next to Alex, looking to her eyes, "Really?"

Alex nodded, "I remembered it was one of those places that you said you never got to go, but wanted to. So I was going to surprised you with a weekend in Athens."

Olivia beamed, "I think it's you who's too good to me."

"I want to give you everything that I can," Alex stroked Olivia's cheek, "Which happens to be a lot. Whatever you want is yours. I'll make sure you have it. I want you to be happy."

"The only thing I need to be happy is you," Olivia smiled, "_You_ are my everything."

A tingle ran down Alex's spine and her heart pounded in her chest. Olivia always knew what to say to get her to melt and the best part was that she meant every word she said.

They laid there for a moment lost in each other's eyes and amazed at the depth of their connection. No words had to be said to convey the love that was exchanged between the two.

Olivia finally smiled. "So, are you hungry?" she asked, stroking Alex's stomach in small circles.

Alex nodded, "I forgot to eat lunch."

"Okay," the detective kissed Alex's forehead, "Do you want to go out or order in?"

"Let's go out," Alex replied.

Olivia helped Alex up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go," Alex picked up a pair of jeans and put them on.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia drove Alex to a small diner near downtown. It looked really old and smelled like fried grease.

"I used to come here all the time," Olivia explained, "Especially when I was in college then in the academy."

They ordered and Alex stared out the window for a while.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked softly.

Alex bit her lip, "There's something more to this IAB thing. Cragen said the reason they're investigating me is because I have some connection to a police officer who is under investigation. The closed officer to me is you, then Elliot, then Fin, and Munch. Cragen's somewhere in there, but I think he'd know if he were under investigation."

"None of us have anything to hide," Olivia replied, "Don't worry about it."

Alex tapped her fingers on the table, "I can't help it. It's my career, your career, hell maybe even the whole squads careers on the line. I want to know what the hell is going on."

"There's nothing more we can do tonight," Olivia took Alex's hand.

"Okay," Alex nodded, but Olivia knew she would just continue to think about it without talking.

Their food came and they ate in relative silence.

"You know I was thinking about joining the DA's office softball team," Alex finally spoke.

Olivia tired to stifle a laugh, "Really?"

"You don't think I can?" Alex sneered.

"I didn't say that," Olivia smiled, as she took the last bite of her dinner.

"Yeah, but that little snicker of yours told a whole lot more than you said," Alex sipped her soda.

"Well, I never really pictured you as the sports type," Olivia shrugged.

Alex pushed her plate away, "I'll have you know that I was on the varsity volleyball team in high school for two years."

"Okay, okay," Olivia raised her hands and signaled to the waitress for their check.

"You still don't believe I can do it," Alex crossed her arms, "Find me a batting cage. Right now."

"Honey all the batting cages I know close at six or seven," Olivia smirked.

"There's got to be a twenty four hour batting cage around here," Alex stood up while Olivia paid for dinner, "We're in the city that never sleeps."

Olivia got up and walked with Alex out to the parking lot, "I'm sure Casey knows of one."

"Call her," Alex stated.

Olivia laughed and took out her phone, "You're really gung ho about proving me wrong aren't you?"

"Hell yes," Alex nodded.

Olivia dialed Casey and opened the passenger door for Alex.

"Novak," Case answered.

"Hey Casey, it's Liv," Olivia made sure Alex was all the way in and closed the door, "You wouldn't happen to know of any batting cages open this late would you."

"Um," Casey thought, "There's only one that I can think of."

Olivia got in the driver's seat and started the car, "Where is it?"

Casey rattled off directions.

"Thanks Casey," Olivia said, taking off to where Casey instructed her.

"No problem," Casey replied, "Bye."

"Bye," Olivia added and hung up. "There is one," she told Alex.

"I knew it," Alex smirked.

"You're sure are competitive," Olivia pulled onto a street full of old residential buildings. She looked around and parked where Casey said the batting cages were.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"I don't-" Olivia started, but smiled. She saw Casey sitting on the stoop of one of the buildings with a baseball bag over her shoulder.

Olivia got out and Alex followed suit.

"Where are the batting cages?" Olivia asked walking over to Casey.

Casey smiled, "The only one open this late in the one on my roof." She walked over to the fire escape and started climbing up.

Olivia and Alex walked after her.

When the reached the top there was a long netted batting cage with a pitching machine on one end. The streetlamps lit the roof rather nicely and a flood light on a stand lit up the rest.

"Me and the kid in the apartment next door put this together," Casey explained setting the bag on the ground.

"Wow," Olivia grinned, "I'm impressed."

"Which brings me to why are you looking for a batting cage this late?" Casey opened her bag and pulled out a bat, helmet, and gloves.

"Alex wants to prove she has what it takes to be on the DA's office softball team," Olivia replied.

Casey grinned, "Alright." She offered the gloves to Alex.

"You said that like you don't think I can do it either," Alex raised an eyebrow and pulled on the gloves.

"I didn't say anything," Casey smirked.

Alex jammed the helmet on and grabbed the bat, "Turn that damn thing on."

Casey and Olivia laughed and Casey ran over to turn on the pitching machine.

Alex stepped into the cage and took a decent looking stance. When the first ball flew at her she, didn't even move.

"Uh, you have to swing babe," Olivia called.

Alex swung at the ball and connected. It went wide. The missed two more, but this the third one back at the machine.

Casey flipped off the machine. "As impressed as I am, I have a few suggestions."

Alex nodded.

Casey walked into the cage behind Alex. "Okay stand like you were."

Alex got into her batting stance.

After adjusting Alex's hands, she stood behind her, "You have a really nice swing, you just don't follow through." Casey stated, "And you need to move you hips."

"Like this?" Alex asked, swinging in slow motion.

Casey crossed her arms and surveyed the blonde. "Kind of." She put her hands on Alex's hips and said, "You need to swing them more like this." Casey turned Alex's hips toward the machine.

"Hey Novak!" Olivia called playfully, "Hands off the merchandise!"

Casey put her hands in the air and smiled at Olivia, "I'm just trying to help." Casey moved to stand to the side of Alex, "When you sing you want to swing about to here."

Alex nodded.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

Alex nodded confidently.

Casey turned the machine back on and watched. Alex really wasn't half bad. A little more work on her form and she'd be a good asset to the team.

When all the balls were gone from the machine, Alex turned to Olivia and leaned on the bat, "Well?"

"You were right," Olivia bowed her head, "You're amazing at everything."

Alex smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks Casey," Olivia smiled.

"Hey come over anytime," Casey replied.

Alex took off the helmet and handed it to Casey, "Thanks for the pointers."

Casey smirked and winked at Alex, "You can come over anytime for some more _pointers_."

Alex laughed and Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Casey pulled on the gloves Alex just handed her, "Don't worry Liv. The blonde I'm interested in is a few inches shorter than Alex."

"Oh, that reminds me," Alex smiled, "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Serena. How did lunch go?"

Casey smiled dreamily and rested the bat on her shoulder, "It was to much fun. She's really incredible."

Alex smiled wider, "Great."

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Casey waved.

Alex and Olivia climbed down the fire escape. Olivia glanced at Alex while they walked to her car, "You're kind of hot and sweaty."

Alex leaned on the car and pulled Olivia so close that their noses were grazing each other, "Well now that I already am, what do you say to getting you all hot and sweaty when we get home?"

Olivia grinned and hungrily kissed Alex, "Sounds like the best workout of my life."


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to find she was alone in bed. She put on some nearby lounge pants and a shirt before venturing out in the dark apartment. She found Alex sitting on the couch with a mug in her hands, staring at her open laptop that was on the coffee table.

Olivia silently moved to the couch and saw next to Alex, "What are you doing up baby?"

"Just checking something," Alex replied sleepily.

"Checking what?" Olivia asked resting her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"My, I mean, our bank account," Alex replied looking at the blank screen, "It's still loading."

"What are you looking for?" Olivia put one arm around Alex's back and her other hand across the blonde's stomach.

"Discrepancies," Alex replied quietly.

The page loaded in front of them and was filled with numbers.

"Whoa," Alex looked closer, "Not that's what I call a discrepancy." She pointed to the screen, "two hundred thousand dollars was transferred to the account five days ago."

"Does it say by who?" Olivia asked.

Alex clicked on the transaction. "Are you kidding?"

"P-R-O Industries?" Olivia asked. "I smell a set up."

"Could they have made it any more obvious?" Alex asked. "IAB either thinks I'm stupid or they're hell bent on throwing me to the wolves."

"Or vicariously throwing you to the wolves by trying to pin something on me." Olivia offered.

Alex nodded, "It makes sense, but seriously. If this is a frame up job, they think I'm one of the dumbest people on the planet."

"Or they're banking on IAB thinking you are," Olivia rubbed Alex's back, "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

Alex closed the computer and stood with Olivia. "I'm going to go put up my mug." Alex answered, "I'll be right there."

"Okay," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex. She walked to the bedroom and crawled under the covers watching for Alex.

When she walked in, she paused at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Olivia asked, "I'm getting cold."

Alex chuckled and walked over to the bed. She met Olivia in the middle and kissed the detective. "Thank you for tonight and helping me forget about this whole IAB thing. At least for a while."

"You're welcome," Olivia held Alex safe in her arms.

Alex fell asleep not thinking about the trouble that tomorrow afforded her, but about the safety she always felt while in Olivia's arms. Nothing could hurt here there. Nothing could even touch her. It was the best place in the world to be.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she could hear Alex talking to someone, presumably on the phone.

"I'm not going to some gala where everyone can talk about be behind my back. I don't enjoy people knowing that I'm under investigation for being a pimp," Alex told whoever she was talking to. Apparently the other person had pissed Alex off.

"I'm sure no one else knows," another voice assured Alex. Olivia was surprised to hear her future mother-in-laws voice.

"It's in the paper, mother!" Alex was obviously already very stressed.

Olivia trotted down the hallway to see what exactly was in the paper, "What happened?"

Alex handed Olivia a copy of the Post and walked into the kitchen, "I need a drink."

It wasn't a headline on the front page, but it was still in bold print on the top of page four. _Manhattan Bureau Chief Under Investigation For Links to Prostitution Ring_. "Shit," Olivia breathed and rubbed her eyes. This was definitely not the way to start a morning.

Olivia went to the bedroom and grabbed her phone. She dialed and then listened.

"Cragen," he answered.

"Hey Cap, have you read the paper today?" Olivia asked, walking back into the living room where Celine was standing alone.

"No," Cragen replied, "I just got one. What's the problem?"

"Turn to page four," Olivia instructed.

There was a pause and rustling of paper, "I'm gonna make a few phone calls. Tell Alex that we'll have this cleared up by the end of the day."

"Thanks Cap," Olivia said and hung up.

"Do you know anything more?" Celine asked hopefully.

Olivia shook her head, "Not now. Did Alex tell you about the money?"

Celine nodded.

"I know what she knows," Olivia shrugged. Both women walked into the kitchen to find Alex standing in front of the kitchen window, looking at ground below. She was already dressed for the day. Olivia was the full coffee mug Alex usually woke her up with, sitting on the counter, forgotten.

Olivia is the first to walked over and wrap her arms around Alex's waist, "Are you okay baby?"

Alex sighed, "Yup I'm just great."

Olivia wasn't offended by the sarcasm. She knew it was one of Alex's many defenses. They came out when Alex was hurting and all of them were out in full force.

Alex stepped out of Olivia embrace and wrapped her arms around herself, "I have to go to work." She walked out of the kitchen leaving her lover and her mother to stare at the empty doorway. The opening and closing of the front door finally set the two women into motion.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Celine asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well call me if you need anything," Celine told Olivia, "I'll be at home."

"Okay," Olivia nodded.

After Celine left, Olivia quickly got dress and rushed to the precinct.

Cragen had everyone who wasn't working an SVU case on Alex's case. Someone had managed to find out the owners of P-R-O Industries and was out tracking them down. Olivia figured it was an alias and the whole thing was looking a lot more like setup.

Olivia had called Alex a few times, but kept getting her voice mail. Chalking it up to the fact that Alex was most likely in court, she thought nothing of it.

A few minutes after she got back from lunch with Elliot, Olivia's phone rang. "Benson," she answered tiredly.

"Olivia Benson?" a woman on the other line asked.

"Yes?" Olivia asked patiently.

"You were the emergency contact for Miss Cabot," the woman added, "There's been an accident."


	15. Chapter 15

Updated thanks to mass begging and a few threats. Thank you for all the reviews and for taking the time to read what I write. I appreciate it.

* * *

It was a good thing Olivia was already sitting, because her knee would surely have given out. A million possibilities ran through her mind. Her head began swimming. 

"Ma'am?" the woman's voice in her ear brought her back.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"A vehicle hit her car on the driver's side door," the woman stated, "She took the brunt of the impact…."

That was all Olivia heard. She had her keys and was out the door before Elliot could ask what happened. She'd heard Bellevue somewhere then Olivia hung up the phone and grabbed a siren out of her squad car. Her car personal car was much faster and more nimble than the police cars.

She sped down the streets, siren blaring and light swirling, all the way pray so hard that Alex was okay. Another million possibilities ran through her head. This time, not of what could have happened to Alex, but what they hadn't gotten to do together yet. They hadn't got to Greece. They hadn't said I do. There was no honeymoon yet. No first major fight. No dog. No kids. No family trip to Disney World. They'd hardly started.

After what seemed like hours, Olivia screeched to a stop outside the hospital. She parked in the nearest space to the ER doors and ran all the way inside. The receptionist looked at Olivia like some out of breath loved one ran in like that all the time.

Olivia flashed her badge, "I'm looking for Alexandra Cabot."

The receptionist looked at the badge briefly obviously having something better to do. Then she scanned a sheet of paper, "She's been moved to 325."

"Thank you," Olivia nodded and trotted off to the stairs. At this point the elevator was way too slow. Taking the stairs two and three at a time, she made it up to the third floor in no time.

She walked quickly down the hallway and watched the numbers whiz by. She finally found 325. She glanced at the medical chart hanging on the door to make sure Alex was still there. It was definitely Alex's medical chart hanging on the door and, much to Olivia's relief, Alex's voice coming through the door.

"See if he'll grant a continuance," Alex instructed the person on the other line, "It got hit by a car for crying out loud. And reschedule me meetings for the next three days late next week. And make sure Morales get that tape and knows that I want a copy of it e-mailed to me."

Olivia stepped through the doorway, while Alex rattled off instruction to someone the listener and writing with one hand and hold the phone with a braced hand.

A sigh of relief escaped Olivia when she saw Alex was still working less than an hour after she was hit by a car. There was a big bruise forming on the side of her face and a cut on her forehead over the bruise. There were small cuts all over her arms, but it looked like the left side of her body was faring worse than her right.

Alex saw Olivia and told the person on the line, "I have to go. Thanks Serena." She hung up her phone and set it on the tray next to her. "Thank God you're okay. I called you three times after the nurse called you. You scared me to death."

Olivia walked over to Alex and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Alex's body. "_I _scared _you?_ I wasn't the one who got it by a car." Olivia gingerly kissed Alex.

Alex smiled, "You will never guess how lucky I got."

"Lucky?" Olivia asked, surveying Alex, "What kind of drugs did they put you on?"

Alex winced as she chuckled, "Please don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh. Broken ribs."

"Sorry," Olivia smiled softly.

"I meant lucky as in some amateur director was shooting that intersection and caught the whole thing," Alex explained, "Also, some bystanders chased down the guy who hit me after he bailed out of his car."

"Where is he?" Olivia asked, pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting. She gently took Alex's hand in her own.

"Central booking," Alex answered, "They figured if he wasn't injured enough to run down two city blocks, he wasn't injured enough to come to the hospital."

"Did you recognize him?" Olivia prompted.

Alex carefully laid back on the inclined bed, "I know I've seen him before, but I'm not exactly sure who he is."

Olivia nodded. She surveyed Alex's body.

Alex recognized the look on Olivia's face, "I'm fine Liv. Just a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist and angle. Nothing major. I'm going to be sore as hell for a while, but other than that, I'll be back to work next week. Plus, everything makes sense now. He wasn't after you. He was after me and just used my connection with you to bring IAB into it." Alex smiled slyly, "IAB can stick that in their pipe and smoke it."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "You're incredible."

"And resilient," Alex added with a smirk.

"Very resilient," Olivia nodded.

"Now let's see what we can do to get me the hell out of this place," Alex did her best puppy dog eyes, "I'll make you dinner?"

Olivia laughed. Alex was definitely going to be okay because she was already making demands and proposing deals. "You are making no one dinner tonight. I'll see what I can do to get you out of here, but if the doctor wants to keep you, we're staying. Understood?"

Alex sighed, "Fine. Just find the doctor so he can tell me I'm okay to go home."

"I'll talk to him," Olivia stood, "If you talk to him, you'll glare and use all those little tricks in your prosecutor repertoire to _persuade_ him to let you go even if you're not okay."

"Fine," Alex whined, "Just find him. I want to go home."

Olivia kissed Alex again, "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much."


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia did some persuading and made some promises so she could take Alex home. Alex violently objected to being wheeled out in a wheelchair, but after Olivia calmed her down and the doctor gave her another dose of morphine, she finally got in the wheelchair.

Olivia as carefully as she could, helped Alex into the passenger's seat of her car and thanked the orderly for bringing out Alex's medications for the pain and antibiotics to fight anyone oncoming infections.

Alex fell asleep on the way home from the hospital. Olivia smiled over at her and softly touched the blonde's face. She was still beautiful, bruises, cuts and all.

Sam rushed out to the car to carry in Alex's things while Olivia carried Alex. David already had the elevator open for them. Olivia gave him a wave and a smile before the elevator doors closed.

Sam used Olivia's keys to open the door and let her in.

Olivia found Celine already there cooking and cleaning. Olivia gently set Alex on the couch before taking the Alex's things from Sam. "Thank you so much."

Sam tipped his hat, "Anytime Ms. Benson. Tell Ms. Cabot, we wish her well when she wakes up."

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

Sam closed the door behind him when he left.

Olivia glanced at the muted TV. They were showing Alex's crash on the news. It horrified Olivia to see it happen. He hit her hard. A mug shot of the man that hit Alex was in the top corner of the screen. Olivia picked up the remote and turned it up to hear the report. It wasn't often reporters knew things she didn't.

"The man who hit Chief Cabot was convicted murderer Dan Hoffman. Cabot tried Hoffman a two years ago for the murder of his wife," the reporter stated, "He was supposed to be in the Rikers Island general population, but was reported escaped a few days ago during roll call. Hoffman admitted to bribing Internal Affairs officers to look into extortion and other charges against Cabot. He also admitted to planting evidence, falsifying documents, lying to police, and finally the attempted murder. Hoffman is on his way back to Rikers Island where he will spend the next three years in the maximum security….In other news…"

"Son of a bitch," Olivia breathed. She remember that trial and hated that man with everything in her, especially now that he tried to kill the love of her life.

Why had he singled out Alex? Probably because he was threatened by powerful women. Making his own attorney a woman was just an act to show that he wasn't threatened. Alex was the one that made him out to be murderer in that courtroom. She was the one that was wearing her famous I-got-you smirk when the jury read the verdict. She was the one that dismissed him when it was over like he was another drop in the ocean.

Olivia turned to Alex, who was sleeping peacefully. Motion behind the couch caught her eye. Celine was walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of tea. She handed one to Olivia who thanked her.

Just as she was taking a sip, Celine added. "I made tea since the only thing in your refrigerator is an empty pizza box, some whipped cream, and chocolate syrup."

Olivia nearly choked on the drink making it's journey down her throat. She hoped to God that Celine thought that they used the whipped cream and chocolate syrup for ice cream and not the other _recreations _they were actually used in.

Celine didn't notice Olivia's pause because she was walking off to the kitchen again. Olivia knelt down next to Alex who was starting to moan and groan. Her eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked stroking her lover's hair.

"Like I got hit by a car," Alex smiled.

Olivia laughed, "Nice one. Do you want me to take you to bed?"

Alex shook her head, "What's that wonderful smell? It smells like my mom's cooking."

"That's because it is," Olivia replied, "She was here when we got here."

"How is it that some girl on a soap opera can be pushed off a balcony in Florida and land in a coma with not a scratch on her and some psycho tried to kill me with his car and I end up looking like this?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled, "You're not some girl on a soap opera. Besides, you're still beautiful."

"Aw," Alex kissed Olivia, "You're sweet." She glanced up at the TV and saw her mangled car in the middle of the street. "Who hit me?"

"Dan Hoffman," Olivia replied.

"The man who killed his wife?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

"He should have gotten the needle two years ago," Alex stated and sighed.

"I know," Olivia replied. Her fingers played around the waist of Alex's hospital pants. She caught Alex's eyes, "Can I see?"

Alex nodded and slowly sat up. Olivia pulled up her shirt and was stunned to see the dark blue and purple bruises along Alex's left side. Olivia started to reach up and touch it, but stopped and looked at Alex for permission.

Alex nodded and Olivia ran her fingers over the small deep bruises, that seemed to connect to make a massive bruise that engulfed most of Alex's left side.

Olivia sat on the right side of Alex and Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Olivia whispered.

"It's not your fault," Alex replied, "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know. I just wish I there was something I could have done," Olivia sighed. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, but immediately retracted it at the wince that came from Alex. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alex reached back and took Olivia's hand. She gently placed it on her side. "I know you didn't mean it." Alex tilted her head and kissed Olivia.

Celine walked out of the kitchen and set the enchiladas she just made on the dining table. She looked over at her daughter and her future daughter-in-law. She couldn't have personally picked someone better suited for Alex. Celine smiled the smile of a mother who was extremely proud of her daughter, then went back into the kitchen to let Alex and Olivia revile in their intimate moment before calling them over for the lunch she knew Alex forgot to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex and Celine sat at the table eating while Olivia went into the bedroom to make some phone calls.

"Alexandra," Celine said sternly.

Alex looked at her mother, then realized what she talking about. Alex slid her elbows off the table and sat back in her chair.

"I saw you roll your eyes," Celine smiled.

Olivia walked back in, "Elliot's on his way over. Serena and Casey are coming later with dinner. And I have the rest of the week off."

"You didn't have to do that," Alex told her.

Olivia slid into the seat next to Alex, "I know, but if I don't, you're going to start working again. You need to rest so you're _going_ to rest."

"Is that so?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "You don't need to worry about work. Your deputy has everything under control."

"I have complete faith in Serena," Alex answered.

"So no work?" Olivia asked.

Alex opened her mouth, but closed it again. She took a bite of her food and looked away from Olivia.

"Lex," Olivia put her hands on her hips.

Alex just looked away.

"Alexandra," Celine smirked, "I believe your fiancée is talking to you."

Alex looked up at Olivia, "I'm not promising anything."

"Fine, but I'm hiding your laptop and all of your work stuff," Olivia replied.

"Liiiiivvv," Alex whined.

Celine chuckled and stood, "I hate to interrupt this little argument, but I have to go pick up the kids."

She leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head then hugged Olivia.

"Bye mom," Alex said.

"Bye mom," Olivia echoed.

Celine smiled, "Bye girls. I love you." She picked up her purse and walked out the door.

"What am I supposed to do without work?" Alex asked.

"Relax," Olivia told her, "Read a book, watch a movie. We'll go see a show. We live in New York City. There's a million things to do."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"That's my girl," Olivia kissed Alex. She helped Alex move to the couch and sat next to her.

There was a buzz and Olivia walked over to the intercom, "Hello?"

"Mr. Elliot Stabler to see you," David's voice came over the speaker.

"Send him up," Olivia replied, "Thanks David."

"No problem Miss Benson," David replied.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Olivia opened the door to find Elliot standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Hey El." She stepped aside to let Elliot in.

"Hey," he smiled, "Where's your dependent?"

"You know most people ask 'where's your better half," Alex smirked, stepping into view.

Elliot handed her the flowers, "That's what I meant."

"Thanks Elliot," Alex smiled.

"I'd hug you, but I'm scared I'd hurt you," Elliot smiled.

"It's okay," Alex stepped into Elliot's arms. He gently wrapped his arms around her. When Alex stepped back she was smiling.

"Do you want something to drink?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head, "I just came by to check on Alex and bring the flowers. I have to get home. Dickey and Liz have a tee-ball game tonight."

Olivia hugged Elliot, "Thanks for coming by El."

"Bye," Elliot smiled, then looked at Alex, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Elliot," Alex waved to him.

Elliot walked out and Olivia closed the door.

Alex and Olivia settled on the couch for a movie before Serena and Casey were due to show up. Alex's phone rang and she reached for it, but winced and retracted her hand.

Olivia grabbed it and handed it to Alex.

Alex flipped it open, "Cabot."

"Hey Lex," Serena replied, "We're picking up dinner. What does Olivia want?"

"What does Olivia want?" Alex asked, slightly offended.

"Don't worry princess," Serena giggled, "We already got yours, but I don't really know what Olivia wants. We're getting Chinese."

"Oh," Alex looked over at Olivia, "What do you want to eat? They're getting Chinese."

Olivia shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Alex turned back to her phone, "She wants orange chicken."

"Alright," Serena replied, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye," Alex hung up.

"Since when do you order for me?" Olivia smirked.

"Since 'It doesn't matter' stopped being on the menu," Alex beamed. She offered Olivia her cheek. Olivia leaned over and kissed it.

"What would I do without you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm surprised you could get dressed in the morning before you met me," Alex smirked.

The door opened a ten minutes later and Serena and Casey walked in. Serena set the food on the table and Casey followed with an armful of board games.

Olivia helped Alex up and they walked over to the table. There were white Chinese take-out boxes and Styrofoam boxes among the ice cream and brownies.

"Wow," Alex looked at the spread out.

Serena stopped organizing things and looked at Alex. She reached up and softly ran her fingers over the bruise on Alex's cheek. She gulped, "Are you alright?"

Alex shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"That bastard is going away forever," Serena assured Alex, "McCoy is personally trying his case and I'm sitting second chair."

Alex took Serena's hands and smiled, "Thanks Serena."

Serena's eyes teared up, but she swallowed them, "Okay, so we got you your favorite nachos from Mamacita's. We also brought Clue, Monopoly, Apples to Apples and Trivial Pursuit."

Alex smirked, "Sounds like you have a fun night planned."


	18. Chapter 18

After they all finished eating dinner, Serena and Olivia went into the kitchen to make desert while Casey looked through the games.

"Is there anything you wanted to play?" Casey asked Alex.

"Trivial Pursuit?" Alex asked.

Casey smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"How'd Serena do at work today?" Alex asked quietly so her voice wouldn't get as far as the kitchen.

"She was a rock star," Casey replied with a proud smile, "She had to pull ranks over Steele, but she got everything done." When Serena walked into the room Casey added, "The power did go to her head a few times, but I cooled her off."

Serena caught Casey's eyes, "And just who were you talking about, Ms. Novak?"

Casey shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia walked out and set a giant plate in the middle of the table. There was a massive brownie on the bottom, covered in ice cream, then chocolate syrup, and lastly whipped cream.

Serena handed Alex and Olivia a spoon and then looked at Casey, "You don't get one."

"Please?" Casey asked, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Serena sighed and handed the spoon to Casey, "How can I resist that?"

"Easy," Olivia smirked, "Like this." Olivia grabbed the spoon before Casey could get it.

"Liv!" Casey whined.

"Mmm," Alex smiled, taking a spoonful of the desert and slowly up it in her mouth.

"No fair," Casey crossed her arms.

Olivia laughed and handed the spoon to Casey, "You know you're kind of like a six year old sometimes."

"Yeah and you're the mean kid who stepped on people's sand castles and threw my baseball on the roof," Casey told Olivia.

"C'mere," Serena held her arms open to Casey.

Casey smiled and pranced over to Serena who pulled the redhead into her lap.

"Speaking of baseballs," Serena said, pointing her spoon at Alex, "I signed you up for the office softball team. The season doesn't start for another month and a half, so you should be okay by then, but if you're not, I already talked to the team captain and she said you could miss the first few games."

"Who's the captain?" Alex asked.

Serena pointed to the woman on her lap.

"Oh," Alex smiled.

"So Liv are you going to play on the precinct team?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Someone has to cheer for the DA's team."

"There will actually be a reason to cheer this season," Casey smiled, "Now that we have Barry Bonds over there."

Alex looked up from the desert, "Me?"

"You're better than most of the team," Casey shrugged.

Alex smiled smugly at Olivia and Serena. "I told you I was athletic. Did you listen? No. Who was right? Me."

Serena looked up at Casey, "See what you'd done? You've created a monster."

"A monster that's going to win me games," Casey grinned.

"You don't have to live with her," Olivia smirked.

"Okay, shut up and let's play," Alex butted it. 

After a long, rousing, and semi-controversial game of Trivial Pursuit, Alex ended up the champion.

Serena and Casey packed up the games.

"Sorry about that Liv," Serena smiled at the detective, "With the compliments Casey gave her and the win tonight, she's going to be impossible to live with for a week."

Olivia smiled back, "I think I'll manage."

Serena and Casey said their goodbyes and left. Olivia cleaned up the desert mess while Alex sat on the couch flipping through a magazine.

Alex smiled at Olivia when walked around the couch with Alex's medicine and a glass of water. 

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked.

"I feel okay," Alex replied, "It just hurts when I take a deep breath."

Olivia watched Alex take the medicine before sitting next to her and stroking her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex held Olivia's free hand in her own.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, "I got so scared…"

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead.

Alex carefully leaned into Olivia, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. After a few minutes, Alex spoke again, "Do you want to go to the florist with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Olivia answered.

"When do you want to get married?" Alex asked.

"Whenever you want to," Olivia replied.

Alex lifted her head, "What's your favorite number?"

"Eleven," Olivia replied.

"Okay, it's settled then," Alex smiled, "We'll get married on November eighteenth."

"Why the eighteenth?" Olivia asked.

"Eighteen's my favorite number," Alex replied.

Olivia chuckled and kissed Alex's forehead, "Okay, we get married on November eighteenth."

"Is it weird that I'm already excited?" Alex beamed, flipping through another bridal magazine.

"I am too," Olivia looked over Alex's shoulder at the magazine.

Alex closed the magazine and tried to stop a yawn from coming out, but it made her take a deep breath anyway. Alex clutched her side and whimpered.

"C'mon," Olivia stood, "Let's get you to bed."

Once they were laying down in the dark together, Olivia touched Alex's cheek and brought their lips together. When the kiss ended, Alex curled into Olivia, "Guess what."

"What?" Olivia asked into the dark.

Olivia could see Alex's smile in the lamplight coming through the window, "We're getting married."

Olivia laughed, "Yes we are. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex replied.

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead again, "Sweet dreams."


	19. Chapter 19

Alex stood in the bathroom the next morning, trying to figure out the best way to get her shirt off with the least amount of pain. "Liv!"

Olivia trotted into the bathroom, "Yes, dear?"

"Can you take my shirt off?" Alex asked.

Olivia gently pulled Alex's shirt over her head and tossed it into the dirty clothes.

Alex reached down and started to take her pants off, but stopped because of the pain in her left side.

"I got it," Olivia pulled down Alex's pants.

"Thanks," Alex added. She reached into the shower and turned it on. Then she turned to the mirror to survey the damage. The dark purple on the left side of her body was starting to lighten up and turn yellow around the edges.

Olivia stood behind Alex and kissed the blonde's shoulder, "Do you need help in the shower?"

"Probably," Alex sighed.

"Don't worry," Olivia smiled and took off her clothes, "In a few days you can go back to being your independent, strong-willed, hard headed self."

"Gee thanks," Alex grinned.

Alex rid herself of the remaining undergarments and got into the shower. Olivia stepped in right behind her. She grabbed a washcloth and got it wet, then added some soap. She started on Alex's back. The blonde closed her eyes, feeling the water hit her and the love of her life wash her back.

Olivia went over every non-bruised inch of Alex body, then put the washcloth down and put soap on her hands. She looked at Alex's eyes as she ran her hands over the bruises as softly as she could, looking for any signal that she was hurting the woman she loved.

When Olivia finished, she stood in front of Alex and smiled, "Did I miss anything?"

Alex shook her head, "Thank you."

Olivia drew Alex in for a kiss, "You're welcome."

Alex watched Olivia get her hair wet and smiled. She reached up and took over washing the older woman's hair for her.

"Your hair is getting really long," Alex commented.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked.

Alex kissed Olivia shoulder, then her neck, "I love it."

Alex turned Olivia around and leaved the detective's head back to rinse out her hair. Alex smirked. It was too hard to resist. She dipped her head down and sucked on a known pleasure point on Olivia's neck. Olivia moaned at the contact. Alex ran her teeth across the spot and smiled at the reaction of her lover. Olivia's body tensed up and she was holding her breath.

Olivia's hands automatically went to Alex's sides. Alex retracted a little at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Olivia pulled her hands back.

Alex smiled, "Try to keep your hands to yourself, detective."

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but it was attacked by Alex's. Olivia's hands started to go back to Alex, but stopped midway. Alex took them and held them over Olivia's head.

"Mmm," Olivia whined while Alex moved down her body, "No fair. I can't touch you."

Alex smiled, "It's pretty fun for me. Give me a second and it'll be fun for you too."

After their steamy shower, they headed down to the nearest flower shop. It was a small, quaint corner store. The windows proudly displayed the many flowers of all sizes and colors.

"Wow," Alex was bent over a display of beautiful white flowers. Olivia was on the other side of the store looking at some other flowers.

"I love Gardenias. They mean _secret love,_" a man with a green apron on stated from behind the counter. He smiled sweetly, "Can I help you with anything?"

Alex shook her head, "We're just looking right now."

"Are you looking for a party or wedding or funeral?" he asked, walking around the counter to join Alex.

"Wedding," Alex answered.

The man looked across the store at Olivia and smiled, "Is there any particular colors you two were thinking about?"

"We haven't really talked about it, but I was thinking white and purple," Alex stated, "Like a lilac or…" She trailed off, then pointed, "or that."

He smiled, "Heliotrope. Devotion and eternal love."

"It's perfect," Alex smiled back.

"When is this wedding?" the man picked up a stray spray bottle and squirted the gardenias a few times.

"November," Alex replied.

He nodded, then looked Alex over, "You know, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"Maybe," Alex shrugged, "Have you been indicted for any crimes?"

He shook his head, "No."

"I work the Manhattan DA's office," Alex added.

"Oh," the man smiled, "You're the woman that guy tried to kill with his car."

Alex smiled and nodded, "That would be me."

"Well," he added, "You look good for someone who has just been in a horrific car accident."

Alex laughed, "Thank you."

Olivia walked over to them, "Hey."

"Oh Liv, look at these," Alex pointed to the Heliotropes.

Olivia bent down and looked at them, "They're beautiful."

"Wedding beautiful?" Alex asked.

"Are they wedding beautiful to you?" Olivia asked back.

Alex smiled, "I asked you first."

"Yes they are wedding beautiful," Olivia chuckled.

"Good," Alex replied.

The man walked behind the counter and returned with a card, "I'm Todd. Here's my card." He handed it to Alex. "Are you looking at a big wedding?"

Alex looked at Olivia and they consulted each other without talking. 

"It's not going to be massive," Alex replied, "I just have a lot of family."

Todd nodded, "I understand."

They talked for a few more minutes before Olivia and Alex decided to leave.

Alex turned to Todd, "Thank you so much. We'll definitely be giving you a call."

Todd smiled, "I look forward to it. Have a nice day."

Olivia took Alex's hand before they got out of the store, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay," Alex replied, lacing her fingers through Olivia's.

They decided to walk to a café down the street for lunch.

"Who's going to give you away?" Olivia asked out of nowhere.

Alex thought for a moment, "I guess Nathan is."

Olivia nodded.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have a dad or any brothers."

"What about Don or Elliot?" Alex asked.

"Do you think Cragen would do it?" Olivia asked, innocently.

Alex smiled, "I'm sure of it. You're like a daughter to him."

"I think I want Elliot to be my best man," Olivia swung their hands.

"Well I think Serena would kill me if she wasn't the maid of honor," Alex smiled looking around the park they were walking through to get to the café.

"Who else do you think should be groomsmen?" Olivia looked at her blonde bride-to-be.

"Um-Munch and Fin," Alex played with the ring on her finger, "Derrick and Justin."

"That sounds about right," Olivia nodded, "And bridesmaids. I guess Sam and Casey are the only ones left huh?"

"We need two more bridesmaids," Alex stated, "I was close friends with Abbie Carmichael in college."

"So one more..." Olivia snapped her fingers, "Melinda."

"Perfect," Alex smiled, "It'll be an SVU wedding."

Olivia laughed.

They walked into the café and took a seat at a two person table.

"You know, I think it's going to be fun planning this wedding," Alex propped her head up with her hand.

Olivia kissed Alex's knuckles, "Definitely."


	20. Chapter 20

On the way back to their apartment, the couple decided to take a long detour through the park for some ice cream. They held hands and at their ice cream as the sun shone through the leaves of the trees lining the sidewalk.

Olivia assessed the woman next to her and realized that Alex was no longer in the park, but somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind. With a soft bump of their shoulders Olivia brought Alex back, "What were you thinking about?"

Alex smiled and shrugged, "Us."

"What about us?" Olivia asked, feeling her heart flutter at Alex's smile.

"About how we got to be us," Alex replied in a playful tone.

"And how's that?" the brunette started swinging their hands between them.

"You know, the arguing at first, then the friendship, then I pulled your ass out of the freezing river," Alex smirked, "It was all down hill from there."

Olivia chastely kissed Alex's cheek, "My hero."

Alex grinned.

They continued walking and Alex zoned out again.

Olivia waited a few minutes before pulled Alex back. "Hey," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear "Huh?" Alex asked, snapping out of her daze.

Olivia laughed, "You got lost in the beautiful head of your again."

"Oh," Alex nodded, "I was making a mental list of everyone that's not invited to our wedding."

"Like?" Olivia prompted.

Alex stated, "Roger Kressler should never be within four hundred feet of me outside of a courtroom. And definitely not Schoenfel. Oh and Barry Moredock."

"What about Trevor Langan?" Olivia asked.

A sly smile passed over the blonde's face, "I kinda wanted to rub it in his face that my wife is hotter than his. Well hotter, smarter, stronger, sexier…"

Olivia didn't really hear much after Alex said wife. This was it. Alex was going to be her wife. Forever. Before Alex, forever sounded like a really long time to Olivia, but now that she had Alex forever wasn't nearly long enough.

"So you'd invite him just to rub me in his face?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, no part of your anatomy is going anywhere near his face," Alex took a quick lick of her ice cream before adding, "I'm rubbing facts in his face. Like I do all the time. I've seen him check you out."

"Really?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"All the time," Alex replied, "He jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw my ring and I told him who it was from. He was married two months later."

"A jealousy marriage?" Olivia asked.

"I guess," Alex shrugged, "He's a sleaze. I don't know or want to know how or why he does anything."

Olivia scanned the horizon while casually adding, "Didn't you two graduate together?"

"With our undergrads," Alex nodded, "The reason he started hating me is because he was the salutatorian."

"Why does that make him hate you?" Olivia asked with a curious smile.

"I was valedictorian," Alex beamed.

Olivia chuckled, "That explains a lot."

They took their time getting back to their apartment. When Olivia closed the door behind them, Alex yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Olivia was immediately concerned, "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms, "Do you want me to lay down with you?"

"You don't have to," Alex cooed, softly, "I probably won't sleep that long."

Olivia kissed Alex's forehead then her lips. "Sweet dreams."

"Only when I'm dreaming of you," Alex smiled.

Olivia watched Alex walk into their bedroom with a smile on her face. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but wasn't planning to watch it. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Like her wedding.

It sounded to foreign. Olivia Benson's wedding. The thought of getting married had only crossed her mind once for a brief time when she was not even two decades old and about to marry a much older man. Then it didn't seem right and it seemed like a wedding would never be in the cards, but here she was eight months from promising, in front of everyone she knew and some people she didn't, to spend the rest of her life loving Alex. And nothing seemed more natural.

Olivia leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She could see Alex walking down the isle with a smile that wouldn't go away. She could see Serena giddily watching her best friend get married. She could see the tears in Celine's eyes fall over her smile. She could see the proud look on Elliot's face as he watched his long time partner and best friend finally tie the knot. She could see herself trying to blink back tears because all of this was too good to be true.

But it's true. It's happening. Olivia's marrying the love of her life and knows that she'll spend the rest of her life adoring the blonde haired beauty, who is asleep in their bed.

"What's that grin about?" Alex asked from the hallway.

"How long have you been there?" Olivia replied with an embarrassed smile.

Alex shrugged, "A while."

Olivia looked at the clock. It had been forty-five minutes since Alex went to bed. Her usual daydreaming never took that long. Of course it does take a while to plan a wedding.

"You never answered my question," Alex sat on the couch next to Olivia.

"I was thinking," Olivia put her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"About?" Alex asked, carefully leaning into the detective's body.

"Our wedding," Olivia stated.

"Are you scared?" Alex asked, playing with the material of Olivia's shirt.

Olivia shook her head, "No. Not at all."

Alex smiled, "Me either."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Olivia added, "How are we going to dance our first dance?"

Alex sat up and looked at Olivia, "Anyway you want."

"I don't really know any formal dances," Olivia played with her hair.

"I can teach you," Alex replied, "I can waltz, tango, foxtrot, well I can pretty much all around ballroom dance."

"You can tango?" Olivia's eyes lit up.

A few minutes later, all the furniture was moved against the walls and the carpet was rolled up. They'd changed into clothes that would be more comfortable and now Alex was trying to teach Olivia how to tango.

"You're shoulders need to rotate back a little," Alex told Olivia. She waited for Olivia to comply before going on, "And when you turn your head back, it has to be fast."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

"Ready?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded again, "No."

Alex laughed, but started anyway. Olivia got it right on the seventh or eighth try. They'd both stopped counting after a while.

"Okay, now I'm going to dip you," Alex told Olivia.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my strength or my pain?" Alex asked back.

"Both," Olivia replied.

Alex took Olivia's hand, twirled her once, pulled her body close, then gently dipped her down.

Olivia looked up into the deep blue eyes of the person that had her heart. She could literally feel her heart speed up as the breaths between the two grew more ragged. She could feel Alex's hands supporting her and the heat passing between their bodies that were pressed together.

Alex was so caught up in Olivia's eyes that the intense pain in her left side was forgotten. The only thing in her world right then was the woman in her arms.

Their lips crashed in the middle of a shared breath. The world stopped moving around them as their lips moved in synch.

Alex finally pulled Olivia back up and they both looked at each other in complete adoration.

"Well, that was great," Alex smirked, "Shall we take it from the top?"

* * *

Okay, quick question...in the series, do they say anywhere what Olivia's mom did for a living? Please PM me if you know. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who answered my question. The answers were very helpful.

* * *

"We didn't check the mail on the way up did we?" Alex asked Olivia as they were moving the furniture back into place, or rather as Alex watched Olivia move the furniture back.

"Nope," Olivia said pushing the last and heaviest piece back into place.

Alex bent down and helped Olivia move it back.

When it was set, Alex stood, "I'll be right back."

As Alex walked past, Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I love you."

Alex smiled, "I love you too." She quickly kissed Olivia, then went down to check the mail.

Olivia fell back on the couch. Who knew ballroom dancing was so exhausting? But it wasn't really the dancing that got her heart racing. It definitely had something to do with her dance partner though.

The shrill ring of a phone made Olivia jump. After taking a second to calm herself, she reached over and answered it, "Benson."

"I don't see why you girls answer the phone like that," Celine said brightly on the other end.

Olivia laughed, "It's a work thing. It identifies us right off the bat so that we're not stuck on the phone any longer than we have to be."

Olivia could hear the smile in Celine's voice, "I guess it's a good thing seeing as how you two are off saving the world one criminal at a time."

"That would be us," Olivia replied.

"I was actually calling to invite you two to the Cancer Center for Kids' Black and White Ball," Celine added, "I have two extra tickets. It's tonight. Sorry about the short notice, but Justin and Derrick just canceled. Something about hot dates."

"Um, I'll have to ask Alex," Olivia looked up as the door opened, "Who just walked in the door. Hold on a sec."

Alex was sorting through the mail and finally looked at Olivia.

"Do you want to go to a black and white ball tonight?" Olivia asked, sweetly.

Alex tapped an envelope to her palm, "Do you?"

Olivia shrugged, "I've never been to one."

"How can I resist those big brown eyes?" Alex smiled, "I'll go pick out our dresses."

"We'll go," Olivia told Celine.

"How about I pick you two up at eight?" Celine asked.

"Sounds good," Olivia replied.

"I'll see you then," Celine added, "Goodbye Olivia."

"Bye mom," Olivia smiled and hung up. She tossed the phone down and picked up the forgotten mail Alex brought in.

Bill. Bill. Bank Statement. One of them puzzled Olivia. It didn't have a return address, but it was for Alex. The postmark said it had come from Texas.

Olivia trotted off down the hallway with the mysterious envelope. When she entered their bedroom, there were already at least half a dozen dresses laid out on their bed and Alex was in the closet digging for more.

"Hey baby," Olivia said at the closet door, "Do you know who this is from?"

Alex briefly turned around, "Nope. You can open it if you want to."

"It's not that. I was just…" Olivia started, but Alex turned back around.

"Liv. I know you. If you don't open it now, you'll be wondering what it is all night," Alex stated with a knowing smile.

Olivia smiled and sat back on the small section of the bed that wasn't covered in dresses. Alex was right. As usual.

Olivia opened up the envelope and took out a letter. She read it out loud, "Canyon High School Reunion."

Alex whirled around, walking out of the closet with two more dresses in hand, "Really?"

Olivia nodded, "It's next month." She handed the flyer to Alex.

"Do you want to go?" Alex asked, looking the flyer over, "It could be fun. Plus I'd get to show you around where I grew up."

"Sure," Olivia smiled, "I've never been to Texas before. When we land at the airport do we have a ride horses to our hotel? Then after barbeque drinks at the local saloon? I guess I'll need some cowboy boots huh?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "No. We'll drive to our hotel in a car, but as far as after dinner drinks, we'll go through a Party Barn."

"What's a Party Barn?" Olivia asked.

"Drive Thru liquor store," Alex smiled, "Texas has the most in the county."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Alex nodded.

"Hmm," Olivia surveyed the dresses around her, "There's so much to learn about the south and so little time."

Alex scanned the flyer again, "Well the reunion goes on for a whole weekend so we'll cover the basics on this trip and go back later for the advanced courses."

"That much huh?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "You'll do just fine."

Olivia stood up next to Alex, looking over the dresses, "Okay, so what do you want me to wear?"

"Right now or to the ball?" Alex snickered, "Cause I have a few ideas for right now."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Is your mind always in the gutter?"

Alex smiled as innocently as she could, "Only with you."

The detective looped her arm around Alex's shoulders and kissed Alex's cheek, "You're sweet."

It took them a while to pick out dresses and then pick matching shoes. It took a while longer to do their hair and makeup.

A few minutes before eight, they looked each other over. Alex was wearing a white evening gown with black flowers lining one side and the bottom while Olivia was wearing a black dress that tapered off to one side.

They smiled at each other and Olivia was the first to speak, "You look hot."

"You're not too bad on the eyes either detective," Alex chuckled.

When Celine saw them, she smiled. Alex and Olivia walked out hand in hand radiating elegance and class.

"You girls look lovely," Celine told them warmly.

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

Olivia opened the passenger door for Alex and offered her fiancée a hand. Alex took her hand and got into the seat. Olivia closed the door and got in the back seat.

Celine drove off as an idle chat rested among the three women. Olivia looked out the window and watched the tall buildings go by as she thought. This was going to be her first high society public event as Alex's fiancée. It was a little nerve-wracking. Mostly because she didn't know what to expect.

When they got there, valet took the car and Celine was pulled aside by a friend the second they stepped in the doorway.

Inside the massive ballroom, there were a couple hundred people mingling, eating, or dancing. The tables on the sides of the room had white table clothes and black napkins.

"Alex!" a man smiled and walked over. He was in a black and white suit much like all the other men in the room.

"Brad," Alex smiled politely.

"I heard you got engaged," Brad picked up Alex's left hand.

Alex stepped back to include Olivia in the conversation, "This is my fiancée, Olivia."

Brad extended his hand, "So nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Olivia shook his hand.

Soon Alex was pulled into a conversation with a large ground and Olivia wandered off toward the bar. A handwritten sign on the chalkboard read _Black and White drinks only_.

The bartender looked at Olivia and she answered, "Black Russian."

While she was waiting a man's voice stated, "I didn't think I'd see you here detective."

She turned to find herself face to face with Trevor Langan. "Langan, they let you out of your cage."

Langan laughed, "Cute."

Olivia grabbed her drink and walked off, definitely not in the mood to talk to Langan. Olivia scanned the room and her eyes caught the crystal blue eyes she looked into everyday. Alex was across the room with a small group gathered around her. She politely excused herself and made her way over to Olivia.

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"Hey back," Olivia scanned behind Alex sensing more eyes on Alex than her own. Sure enough, there were more than a few guys checking her out.

"You wanna dance?" Alex took Olivia's free hand.

Olivia set her drink down on a nearby table and let Alex pull her to the dance floor. Alex swung her around and pulled her close.

"I love you," Alex whispered in Olivia's ear as they swayed together on the dance floor.

Olivia beamed. In a room full of New York's elite, Olivia was the only one that mattered to Alex. Olivia could feel it.

_There's no need to apologize  
This happens time and time again  
As soon as somebody lays their eyes on her  
They dial right in  
I watched you sneak a look  
From the other side of the floor  
And as I danced her by I watched you steal one more_

Olivia knew there were a lot of people watching. Some entranced by Alex, some curious as to who was dancing with the young Cabot. But right now, she lost herself on the dance floor with Alex. She threaded her fingers behind Alex's neck and smiled at the beautiful blonde that had her heart.

_You don't have to tell me she's beautiful  
You don't have to say things like one-of-a-kind  
You don't have to wonder if she loves me man  
I know that's crossed your mind  
Seems like everywhere we go  
There's always somebody staring at her  
Yeah I know she hung the moon  
I'm the one that held the ladder_

Alex was wondering if she'd ever get enough of Olivia. She felt a need in her soul to be around Olivia and to love with everything she had. It was something that was supposed to be. Somehow it all worked out brilliantly. And it made Alex feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

_Now if you had half a chance  
You'd probably make a play  
Ah but if you were to ask her to dance  
She'd only turn you away  
So you'll never ever know  
But buddy if you were in my shoes  
You'd see that she's just as pretty on the inside too_

They danced for a while, not noticing the time flying by. When Alex finally noticed what song was playing, she spoke, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Olivia smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

They walked toward the door hand in hand, a few rapt eyes following.

_Yeah I know she hung the moon  
Cause I'm the one that held the ladder_

The song is I Know She Hung The Moon by Toby Keith


	22. Chapter 22

Alex nodded to her mother on the way out to let her know they were leaving. She just smiled and waved.

"Do you want to catch a cab?" Olivia asked, "It smells like it's going to rain."

Alex shook her head, "C'mon." She pulled Olivia across the street and toward Central Park.

Olivia let Alex drag her into the park, completely amused. The blonde had a light in her eyes that wasn't there all the time, but Olivia was getting accustomed to seeing it when Alex was completely content and happy.

The park was almost empty this time of night and the tall lamps lit the walkway. Olivia knew Alex was walking toward their apartment which was just a few blocks from the far side of the park.

Suddenly, Alex stopped and stood directly in front of Olivia. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"May I have this dance?" Alex asked.

"In the middle of the park at night?" the cop in Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, "You have your gun."

"How did you know?" Olivia asked resting her hands on the curve Alex's neck.

"You forget," Alex whispered huskily in Olivia's ear, "I know every inch of your body. Your little undercover gun is not part of it."

Olivia smiled.

They swayed together to the sound of car horns, passing traffic, and the sound of cab doors opening and closing with the occasional siren.

A sudden, loud crackle of thunder made Alex jump. Olivia smiled and held Alex a little closer. Alex moved so that her cheek was touching Olivia's.

They heard it before they felt it. The rain was rolling toward them and then settled over them. Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and saw a rapture in them. She wanted to stay right there with Alex lost in her forever.

Alex noticed the rain steadily get harder and saw it run through Olivia's hair and down her face. This was completely insane. They were dancing in the middle of Central Park at night in the pouring ran. Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's wet hair and smiled at her willingness to go along with such a ridiculous idea.

Seeing a smile play upon her lover's lips, couldn't resist the need to feels those lips against her own.

The moment was so completely beautiful. Raindrops fell into their hair and ran down their faces, around their connected lips. They could taste the pure rain on either other as well as feel the heat of their bodies contrasting with the cool rain landing everywhere.

_No other love, darlin' I'm flyin'.  
No other love, darlin' I'm flyin'.  
And I can go, I can go anywhere.  
But no other love can take me there._

Right then, they didn't need anything else. Their bodies held together by roaming hands was all they'd ever need to feel. The taste of each other in their mouths was all they'd ever need to taste. The smell of the rain mixed with the fading scent perfume was all they'd ever need to smell.

If there were any doubts before that they belonged together, they were long gone now. This singular moment solidified what the two already felt in their heart. They belonged together for the rest of their lives and they'd spend the rest of their lives trying to make each other as happy as possible.

_And I can go, I can go anywhere.  
But no other love can take me there._

It was getting colder around them and they silently decided it was time to finish the rest of their trek home. People in cars passing by looked at them like they were crazy which was much the same look Sam gave them when he opened the door and the one they got from David when they stepped inside.

"Forget your umbrella ladies?" David asked calling the elevator for them.

Alex just smiled and shook her head.

Sam looked over at David, "Ah, to be young and in love." They shared a knowing smile then turned back to the girls.

"Sorry about the mess," Olivia apologized about the puddles they were leaving on the marble floors.

Sam pulled a towel out from behind the security desk and tossed it onto the ground. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first to walk in tonight dripping wet. Although, I believe you're the first ones that are smiling and not cursing."

The elevator dinged and the door opened.

"Thank you," Alex smiled to them and stepped in the elevator with Olivia.

Olivia opened the door to their apartment and didn't make a move to turn on the light. The street lamp below their living room window lit the room with a cool glow.

Alex closed to door, closing out of bright light of the hallway. Then she once again took the lead and pulled Olivia in for another impromptu kiss. Her hands found the way to the zipper on the back of Olivia's dress and pulled it down. The dress fell in a sopping heap around the detective's feet. The skin beneath was still cool and damp and shivered at the contact with the outside air.

Alex let her hands roam the body she loved so much. She dipped her head down to nibbled at Olivia's collar bone. Olivia moved her head to the side to allow as much accessibility as possible.

Without moving, Olivia looked around and spotted the couch. Figuring that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom, she pulled Alex to the couch. What she didn't count on was Alex pushing her and fell back onto it with a soft, but surprise landing.

She found the blonde on top of her within seconds. The last thing Olivia could make out before Alex sent all her senses on overload was Alex murmur, "I love you."

_  
No other love can take me there._

The song is "No Other Love" by Heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia awoke the next morning, alone, covered in a blanket she pulled off the back of the couch. She heard a sizzling sound and smelled bacon. Then she heard Alex talking, "Yeah I just got it…I want you to drop that E Felony to an A misdemeanor and let a judge handle it. Our caseload is huge to begin with…"

Olivia smiled. Alex was working. She knew it was only a matter of time before Alex tried to. Olivia let out an amused sigh and went to the bedroom to put some clothes on.

When she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, she saw Alex had her laptop open next to the stove where she was frying some eggs and the headset to her phone in her ear. She's put on her really short boxers and a cami when she got up with her hair pulled back at the base of her neck.

"Tell Casey to offer a deal," Alex told whoever was on the phone, which Olivia figured was Serena, "See if they'll take the D felonies in exchange for a testimony, but make sure they know if they don't take this deal they're going down for the count."

"Alexandra Cabot," Olivia said with her hands on her hips.

Alex looked up like she had her hand in the cookie jar. She smiled as innocently as possible, "I made breakfast."

"What'd I tell you about working?" Olivia asked.

Alex smirked, "I don't seem to recall…exactly."

Olivia walked around the island and stood next to Alex, "Hang up."

"Can I ask her one more thing?" Alex asked, "It doesn't have anything to do with work."

Olivia crossed her arms and nodded, "One thing."

"Serena," Alex waited for a reply before continuing, "Will you officially be my maid of honor?" Alex laughed, "Thanks Serena. I gotta go…bye." Alex hung up and took her headset out.

Olivia closed the laptop and walked out with it.

"Liv," Alex walked after her, "Just fifteen more minutes."

Olivia turned around and smiled, "Baby, you can work in two days."

"It's two and a half days," Alex crossed her arms, "Just fifteen minutes. Have cases piling up, I need to get them out to the ADAs. Otherwise they'll end up with cases that they'll loose. After that, we're making a list of people to invite to our wedding. Please Liv?"

Olivia handed the laptop to Alex, "I'm going to go take a shower. Be done when I get out. Promised your mother that I'd make you rest."

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia, "Thanks baby."

Olivia took off for the shower and started making a list in her head. When she got out twenty minutes later she heard Alex on the phone again.

"That woman has thrown me in jail for talking back to her," Alex huffed, "Try really hard to prove her wrong without making her sound stupid. Send Fin to Narcotics and have them look into his friends. They'd got to have something…Okay…Thank you Casey."

Olivia toweled dried her hair and walked into the living room to find Alex on the couch with the phone to her ear and laptop in her lap. She looked up at Olivia who tapped on her wrist.

Alex held up a hand and mouthed five minutes. "Hello Judge Cohen."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. She walked back into the living room and sat on the coffee table across from Alex as the blonde hung up.

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Who would you like to invite to the wedding?"

"The Stablers," Olivia dictated while Alex typed it out, "Munch and Fin. Cragen, Casey and Serena. Your family."

"Hold on," Alex said, "Can you name them all?"

Olivia took a bite of her eggs, "Your mom. Johnny, Carolyn, Sam, Justin, Derrick, Nathan and his kids, Taylor, um…I'm pretty sure that's all I've met."

Alex nodded, "I have a few more aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Oh Sam and David," Olivia added.

Alex typed on, "Liz, Petrovsky, and Judge Bradley."

"I thought you hated Petrovsky," Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I do sometimes and she hates me sometimes," Alex replied, "But she's been sort of a mentor to me since my first case, so has Bradley. And Liz is like that aunt I never wanted."

Olivia smirked, "Okay."

"What about you?" Alex asked, "Any old mentors or partners you want to invite?"

Olivia nodded, "My first captain, Tom Sherman. And my old partner Steve Gezeki."

Alex typed, "What about Langan? He invited me to his first two weddings."

"How many times has he been marries?" Olivia finished her food and moved to sit next to Alex.

Alex thought, "I think three. The first one was beautiful. I didn't go to the second one."

Olivia shrugged "Why not? He might buy you something pretty."

"You mean us?" Alex kept typing.

"No, I mean you," Olivia replied, "He's been drooling over you since the first time I saw him and I'm sure years before that."

Alex nodded, "Have you asked Cragen yet?"

"I was going to do that later today," Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex put her arms around Olivia and set her laptop on the coffee table.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if I wanted to ask him alone?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head.

"I'll go during lunch," Olivia slightly lifted Alex's shirt to take a peek.

"How does it look?" Alex moved more to Olivia could lift up her shirt more.

Olivia lifted Alex's shirt and surveyed her abdomen, "It's changing colors."

"What colors?" Alex asked.

"It's getting kinda blue and little red too," Olivia smiled, "I think you're bruise is a Giants fan."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "It better not be. It's attached to me so it should be silver and blue."

"Oh no," Olivia let go of Alex's shirt and put her hands on her hips, "You're a Cowboys fan?"

"Yes," Alex replied, "You're a Giants fan?"

Olivia nodded, "That means I can't marry you."

"Too bad," Alex smirked, "We would have been good together."

Olivia took a step toward Alex and held Alex's face in her hands, "Alright fine. I'll marry you. I love you despite the fact that you are a Cowboys fan."

Alex smiled, "And I forgive you for being a Giants fan. You can sit with the Southerlyns when the Cowboys play the Giants."

"They like the Giants?" Olivia asked.

"They're from New York," Alex shrugged, "Doesn't that pretty much mean they have to be?"

"Pretty much," Olivia rested her hands on Alex's shoulders.

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia a few times before adding, "Is it bad that I'm a Texas Ranger's fan too?"

Olivia kissed along Alex's jaw line and down to her shoulder, "Only if it's a problem that I'm a Yankees fan."

"It's okay honey," Alex smirked, "We don't have to tell anyone."

Olivia laughed against Alex's shoulder.

"I'm going to go get ready for lunch," Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, "No working okay?"

Alex nodded, "I'm just going to check on flights to Texas for the reunion. Johnny's taking Carolyn to St. John for their fiftieth wedding anniversary, so they're using the jet."

"Fifty?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded.

"I wonder what we'll be like when we've been married for fifty years," Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's.

"We'll be sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch of our house playing with out great grandkids and playing chess," Alex replied with a smile.

"Why chess?" Olivia asked.

"Cause I don't know how to knit," Alex chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia got dressed and took off to see Cragen, leaving Alex at the apartment by herself. She sat on the couch and looked out the window. There was no way she was going to be able to handle two more days of doing nothing.

She took out her phone and sent a text message to Olivia. It read: _Going to the office to pick up some things and socialize._ _Love you_.

Olivia phone dinged on as she was standing in the elevator of the precinct. She looked at it and saw her text message from Alex. She smiled to herself. Alex just can't stay away. She quickly replied with _No work. Love you too._

Olivia took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and b-lined for Cragen's office.

"Alex?" Serena asked as Alex walked toward her office.

Alex turned around, "Hey. I just came to check on you. How's everything going?"

"Good," Serena shrugged, "But I just got a robbery case. Who should I give it to?"

Alex thought then asked, "Where?"

Serena stepped in her office and returned with a file, "Lower east side."

Alex flipped open the file and scanned over it, "Give it to Desmond."

"Okay," Serena nodded taking the file back, "I have a whole new respect for you after being you for a two days."

Alex smiled, "How's Casey doing?"

"Um, I guess she's doing okay," Serena followed Alex into the Bureau Chief's office, "I had to pick up one of her cases though. There's been six in the past two days, plus the ones that she was in the middle of before."

"Is she in her office?" Alex asked, going through the memos on her desk.

"I think so," Serena leaned on the doorframe.

Alex sat in her chair and smiled at Serena, "How's Casey doing elsewhere?"

A dreamy grin crossed Serena's face. "Ah. She's so sweet."

"Good," Alex smiled, "Why don't you send her in and I'll try to lighten the load a little?"

Serena nodded and walked out. Down the hall, she knocked on Casey's door.

"C'min," a tired voice came.

Serena opened the door to see Casey's desk literally covered in mounds of paper. Her eyes widened at the amount of paper.

Casey leaned back in her chair and smiled at Serena, "Was there something I can help you with?"

"Hold on, I'm trying to figure out how many trees it took to make the pile on your desk," Serena smirked.

Casey laughed.

"Actually Cabot wants to see you," Serena replied.

"She's here?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Serena stepped in, "Do you need me to take another case or two? I only have three right now."

"You don't have to," Casey stood and looked around for something.

Serena picked up Casey's jacket that was hanging on the doorknob. She held it up and helped Casey put it on. "As Deputy Bureau Chief one of my jobs is to make sure the bureau runs smoothly. I don't see how you massive caseload is helping anything. Neither is your lack of sleep or," Serena picked up a candy bar wrapped off of the floor, "You're lack of eating well." Serena tossed the wrapper in the trash can.

Casey turned around and Serena straightened out her jacket and buttoned it for her.

"After you talk to Alex, come see me and we'll see what we can do about your cases," Serena put some stray hair behind Casey's ear.

Casey couldn't stop a smile, "Okay." She quickly kissed Serena, grabbed some files, and walked out the door.

"Hey Liv," Cragen looked up when Olivia walked in.

"Hey," Olivia closed the door behind her.

"How's Alex?" Cragen asked. He leaned back in his chair.

"She's getting better," Olivia added and gulped, "I actually came to ask you something."

Cragen nodded, "Okay, shoot."

"I'm sure you've already heard that Alex and I are getting married," Olivia started.

Cragen silently nodded.

"Well since I don't have a dad," Olivia paused and looked at the medals on the wall behind Cragen instead of at him, "And you've been kind of like a…father to me. I was wondering if you'd…." She paused, "Give me away at my wedding." Olivia bit her lip and looked at Cragen.

A smile spread across the older man's face. He stood up, walked around his desk and pulled Olivia into her arms, "I'd be honored."

Olivia let out a sigh and smiled against Cragen's shoulder, "Thank you."

Back at the DA's office, Alex was looking over Casey's cases. "Plead him out. He'll roll on his partner." Alex tossed a file across her desk. She read over another one, "Take this one all the way. No deals." She tossed that file.

Casey was making notes on the case folders as Alex spoke.

"Give this one to Serena, but sit second chair," Alex stated. She picked up the last file, "And give this one to Serena."

Casey nodded finishing her notes. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Oh sorry," Rossi stuck her head in, "Are you busy?"

"We were just finishing," Alex told her, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know how I should handle this," Rossi walked in and handed a folder to Alex.

Alex scanned it, "Is he willing to make a deal?"

"He wants petty theft and aggravated assault," Rossi explained.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked and continued with Rossi nodded, "Tell him you're going after attempted murder and grand theft. He'll cop to whatever you want after that."

"Okay," Rossi took the file back, "Thanks."

Casey gathered her files.

Alex twirled a pen in her fingers watching Casey, "Take the night off Novak. Those cases will be there tomorrow."

Casey smiled, "Thanks."

Alex nodded and smiled back before Casey left.

Alex took out her phone and saw that she had a text message she didn't hear. She opened it and read what Olivia wrote. _No work._

Alex chuckled and texted back. _Oops_.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex was still sitting behind her desk when her phone rang. "Cabot," she answered.

"What does _oops _mean?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "It means I was already working before I read the message."

"Bull," Olivia replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously," Alex added.

"Okay," Olivia started her car, "I'll pretend to believe you if you let me take you to lunch."

Alex looked around her office and answered, "Alright."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Olivia stated, "Do all the work you can because after that it's lockdown."

"Yes ma'am," Alex huffed.

"I love you," Olivia added sweetly.

"I love you too," Alex smiled.

When they hung up, Alex got back to work.

When Olivia walked in, she was greeted by Casey who had just freshened her coffee. "Hey Liv."

"Hi Casey," Olivia smiled, "How's it goin'?"

Casey shrugged, "Can't complain. You?"

"I'm great," Olivia replied and looked toward Alex's office, "Is she in there?"

Casey nodded.

"Hey Liv," Serena walked over, smiling.

"Hey," Olivia smiled back, "Are you two doing anything for lunch?"

Serena shook her head, "Casey's not either."

"What?" Casey raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You need to eat," Serena crossed her arms.

A slow smile spread across Casey's face.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Paulo's," Olivia replied and led the other two to Alex's office, "Time's up."

Alex looked up and smiled, "One second." Alex started writing again.

"You can have two minutes, but we're cowboy boots shopping after lunch," Olivia smirked.

Alex chuckled, "You know not everyone wears cowboy boots in Texas."

"Texas?" Serena asked.

"Alex's high school reunion is next month," Olivia explained.

"I wanna go," Serena told Alex.

"Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see everyone," Serena added.

Casey looked confused. She turned to Serena, "I though you were born and raised in New York."

"I was," Serena smiled, "But I spent every summer since I was five with Alex in Texas."

"Oh," Casey nodded.

"And I spent every spring break in New York with Serena," Alex added.

"Time's up," Olivia looked at her watch.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. She got up and put her jacket back on. The four women walked out of the building together and piled in Olivia's car.

"Nice ride," Casey commented.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

"So Casey," Alex added, "You ever been to Texas?"

Casey shook her head.

"You wanna go?" Alex asked.

"Really?" Casey looked surprised.

Alex nodded, "It'll be fun."

"Yeah campfires and coyotes," Olivia joked

Casey batted her eyelashes at Serena, "Do I get cowboy boots too?"

Serena chuckled, "Sure, but they'll hurt your feet when you're trying to keep up with me at the mall."

After lunch, Olivia and Alex dropped off Serena and Casey, and took off for home.

On the way, Olivia's phone rang. "Benson."

"Hey Olivia. It's Nathan," her future brother-in-law said.

"Hi Nathan," Olivia smiled.

"I have a huge favor to ask you and Alex," he said.

"Okay," Olivia replied.

Nathan paused, "Can you pick up my kids from mom and keep them tonight? My flight out of Charleston has been canceled and the next one isn't until tomorrow morning. And mom has a board meeting tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Olivia stated. She looked around and turned the opposite direction of their apartment.

"Thank you so much," Nathan sounded relieved.

"No problem," Olivia smiled.

They hung up and Alex was looking expectantly at her.

"We're going to pick up the kids because Nathan is stuck in Charleston and your mom has a board meeting tomorrow morning," Olivia replied.

"Why'd he call you?" Alex asked.

"He likes me better?" Olivia smirked.

Alex chuckled, "He probably does."

They stopped off to get Alex's car so they'd have enough room for all the kids. Alex followed Olivia to Celine's apartment and met up with her at the doors to the building.

They knocked on the door a few minutes later and Celine opened it, "Hi girls."

"Hi mom," Alex smiled.

The second Alex and Olivia stepped in they were attacked by the four little Cabot children.

"Thank you so much," Celine told Alex and Olivia.

Olivia smiled and picked up Blake, "It'll be fun."

"I got my stuff," Logan smiled up at Alex, "Can we go now?"

"Me too," Spencer added hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders.

Paige bent down to tie her shoe, "I'm almost ready."

"Is that all their stuff?" Alex asked, looking at the backpacks the three oldest children donned.

Celine picked up another bag off the floor, "Here's Blake's clothes."

"Alright," Alex put it over her shoulder.

"And his car seat," Celine picked up the car seat from the floor.

Alex took it from her.

The three women and the four kids went downstairs and got everyone settled into a car.

Celine closed the passenger door of Alex's car and looked at her daughter. She waved to her two youngest grandchildren in the back seat, "Have fun and be good."

"We will," Paige and Blake answered.

Celine smiled and looked over at Alex, "Good luck."

Alex smiled, "I don't need luck. I have Olivia."


	26. Chapter 26

They got home and got everyone inside, storing their bags in the guest room.

The four children followed Alex into the kitchen. The watched her as she opened the refrigerator to see what she could make for dinner. When she closed it the four children were standing in a group looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Alex smiled.

"Can we see it?" Blake asked.

"See what?" Alex asked, thoroughly confused.

Spencer spoke up, "Daddy said you got your ribs broken."

Alex chuckled and lifted her shirt a few inches to show the bottom of her bruise. She didn't want I to scare them with more than the bottom.

"I had a bruise like that one time," Logan smiled, proud of himself.

Alex walked to the pantry, "Really?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. I fell off the monkey bars at the park and landed on Spencer's elbow."

"Ow," Alex humored him, "Sounds painful."

"Can we rent a movie?" Paige asked.

"And get pizza?" Spencer added.

Alex crossed her arms and thought for a moment before noticing Olivia leaning against the counter on the other side of the room. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun," Olivia smiled.

The kids looked to Alex for final approval. Alex couldn't resist, "Okay."

"Yay!" was the resounding chorus from the group.

"Go put your shoes back on," Alex told the children who ran off to do what she said.

Olivia walked over to Alex and kissed her, "You're amazing."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Just take my word for it," Olivia smiled.

"Okay," Alex smiled back.

Alex and Olivia walked into the living room together to find the children lined up at the door.

"Okay," Alex told the group, "I'm going to get the pizza and Olivia's going to get the movies."

"Are you going to that place where they make it in front of you?" Paige's eyes lit up.

Alex nodded.

"I wanna go with you," Paige told Alex.

"Me too," Blake smiled.

"I wanna go with you," Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Me too," Logan added.

"Okay," Olivia nodded.

They herded the children out the door and into the elevator. At the bottom they parted ways.

Alex helped Blake into his chair while thinking how much she hated her rental car. Her own car was pretty much done in from the wreck. It was definitely time to start thinking about getting a bigger car.

"Okay," Olivia walked in with a twin on each hand, "What kind of movies are we looking for?"

"Let's get Star Wars," Spencer looked up at Olivia.

"Which one?" Logan asked her.

"Return of the Jedi," Spencer stated.

Logan huffed, "You watch that all the time at home."

"It's better than your dumb Indiana Jones movie," Spencer stuck her tongue out.

"Hey," Olivia looked down at the two, "That's enough."

They both looked away from each other and started browsing.

Olivia smiled, "You know what I used to watch when I was a kid?"

The twins looked at her.

She pointed to a box on the shelf.

"I love that show!" Logan squealed.

"Me too," Spencer added.

"Okay," Alex picked up Blake and held him on the side that wasn't covered in a bruise while holding Paige's hand, "What kind of pizza do we want?"

"Pepperoni," Paige answered.

"Anchovies," Blake answered, "And jalapeños and chocolate sauce."

Alex looked at the little boy and raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that from?"

"Scooby Doo," Blake grinned.

Alex chuckled, "Maybe we should try that one later."

When Alex got home, Olivia and the twins were already there, setting up the movie.

"What did you get?" Paige skipped over to her older siblings.

"The Dukes of Hazzard," Logan answered.

Alex looked at Olivia, "The movie?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "The first season."

Alex nodded and took the pizza to the table, "C'mon. Dinner first."

All the kids groaned.

Olivia walked over to Alex and whispered in her ear.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" Olivia asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Alright," Alex gave in. She turned to the kids walked over to her, "Go sit at the coffee table. We'll watch the show while we eat."

The kids cheered and ran back to started the DVD.

Alex smiled at Olivia, "I swear you're like a big kid sometimes."

Olivia smiled and kissed her, "But you love me anyway."

They walked into the living room and joined the kids for pizza and the first season of the Dukes.

About halfway through an episode, Olivia went to get change into more comfortable clothes and Alex went to put the leftover pizza away. She walked back in and sat down. A few seconds later, Spencer slugged Logan on his arm out of seemingly nowhere.

"Spencer Alexandra Cabot," Alex said sternly as Olivia walked back in, "Why did you hit your brother?"

"He kept putting his leg on me and then he kept poking me," Spencer answered, "I asked him to stop, but he didn't."

Alex looked at Logan, "Did she asked you to stop?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you?" Alex asked.

Logan shrugged.

"I want you to apologize to your sister," Alex told him, then turned to Spencer, "And you apologize to Logan."

They both muttered, "Sorry."

"Good," Alex leaned back, "Next time it happens someone's going to time out."

Everyone's attention was back on the TV in a few seconds. Olivia put her arm around Alex and whispered in her ear, "You're going to make a great mommy."

Alex tilted her head up to whisper in Olivia's ear, "So are you."

Paige leaned over to Logan and said, "Let's go play."

He nodded and relayed the message to the other two and soon they were all off to the guest room.

"Aunt Alex!" one of the children bellowed, "We need help."

Alex smiled and got up, pausing to kiss Olivia, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come find me."

"Okay," Olivia smiled back.

Alex sauntered off down the hallway and out of sight.

Olivia got up and started cleaning up the plates and cup left from dinner. She thought about her future with Alex and the possibility of children. Before, there'd never been a possibility. That was when she decided that there were two parts of her life. Before Alex and With Alex. With Alex, there were so many more possibilities. So much more optimism. So much more love.

Olivia set the plates in the sink and looked down at her stomach. Placing both hands on it, she wondered what it was like to have a little life growing inside of her. They'd never actually talked about how they would have kids, through adoption or in vitro or anything, but Olivia ran her thumbs over the material of her shirt, envisioning herself carrying a son or daughter inside of her.

A pair of slender hands slid around her waist and over her own hands. Alex rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder. She kissed the exposed skin of Olivia's shoulder. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. When the kids are gone and we can have an uninterrupted conversation."

Olivia smiled and leaned back into Alex, once again amazed at how Alex knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I love you," Alex murmured again the soft skin of Olivia's neck.

"I love you too," Olivia replied relishing in the feeling of being wrapped in the blonde's arms.

A tugging at her pants caused Alex to look down. Blake was standing there with tears in his eyes. She immediately picked him up, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

He buried his face in Alex's neck and muttered, "I smashed my finger in the bathroom door."

Olivia smoothed out the little boy's hair, "I'm sorry. Do you want to put some ice on it?"

He nodded against Alex.

Olivia quickly got some ice in a towel and held it on Blake's red fingers.

Quick footsteps came into the kitchen. Paige, Logan, and Spencer ran in.

Paige spoke, "Is he okay?"

Alex looked down at Blake, "Are you okay?"

Blake nodded and squirmed, letting Alex know it was time to put him down. She set him on the floor and he handed the ice back to Olivia, "Thank you."

Olivia smiled, "Your welcome."

"Let's go play Star Wars!" Spencer beamed.

"Yeah!" the other kids cheered.

Logan grabbed Olivia's hand, "Come play with us."

"Yeah," Spencer took Alex's hand.

Alex and Olivia let the kids pull them out of the kitchen.

"Okay," Spencer directed, holding a plastic light saber, "We're the Jedi and you're the bad guys."

"No fair!" Paige said, "I'm always the bad guy."

"Okay fine, we're the bad guys," Spencer said and handed Alex a foam dart gun.

"Who's team am I on?" Alex asked.

"Mine and Blake's," Spencer told her.

"And you're on our team," Paige told Olivia, handing her a plastic light saber.

"C'mon," Logan told his team and led the way out the door.

A few seconds later, he called, "Okay we're ready."

Spencer led her team down the hallway to the living room where Olivia, Logan, and Paige stood waiting.

Alex smiled and shot at Olivia, who tried to block it with the light saber, but couldn't.

The kids started making sound effects and fighting with each other.

Alex shot Olivia again who missed the block. Alex laughed, "You're not a very good Jedi."

"Hey I'm new at this," Olivia defended herself.

The two women looked over at the kids who were once again watching the Dukes of Hazzard.

Olivia smiled at Alex, who smiled back.

Alex shot one last time, hitting Olivia in the arm, "If you were a good Jedi you would have seen that coming."


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay," Alex told the group, "Bed time. Go get your pajamas on."

There was a chorus of groans, but the kids moped off to change. Alex yawned and made an effort to stretch, but stopped mid-stretch because of the sharp pain in her side.

"Do you need anything?" Olivia asked sweetly.

Alex shook her head, "I'm okay. I just need to remember to stop stretching."

Olivia's hands were going to their usual spot on Alex's hips, but stopped midway. "You know this bruise is really starting to get in the way."

Alex chuckled. She took Olivia's hands and put them around her neck and rested her own hands on Olivia's hips, "How's that?"

"Much better," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex.

"Ew!" Paige said from the hallway.

Alex laughed and broke the kiss. She looked at Paige, "What's ew?"

"Kissing," Paige stuck out her tongue.

"Good," Alex smiled, "You keep thinking that until you're thirty."

"Okay," Paige smiled back and walked over, "Are you going to read to us?"

"Sure," Alex held out her hand for Paige to hold.

Paige took it and led the way to the guest room where all the kids were laying on the huge bed waiting patiently.

Olivia started to pick up someone's shirt of the floor when she heard one of the kids call her. She walked in the bedroom to see Alex sitting on the foot of the bed and all the other children laying in a line in front of her.

"Aren't you gonna listen with us?" Blake asked.

Olivia smiled and walked over to the side of the bed Blake was on and sat down. He crawled into her lap and Spencer leaned on her side.

"Okay," Alex picked up the book, "Beauty and the Beast."

Alex continued to read until all the children were asleep. She looked over at Olivia who was putting Blake down. They both silently exited the room with one last look at the sleeping children.

Olivia hooked her fingers around the top of Alex's pants and pulled their bodies together. Alex smiled and kissed Olivia.

"You know," Olivia whispered, "Sometimes I think I can't fall in love with you any more than I already am, then I see you doing things like that and I fall even more."

The next morning, they were awakened by the sounds pots and pans colliding. They both jumped up and ran into the kitchen where the sight caused Olivia to burst out laughing and Alex's mouth to fall open.

"They're here!" Spencer hissed.

All the children stopped what they were doing and stood still. Blake was standing in the refrigerator. Paige was on the counter next to a bag of spilled flour. Logan was holding a towel that he was apparently using to clean up the puddle of milk on the floor and Spencer was standing on a chair at the sink with a pan in her hand.

"What's going on?" Alex asked trying to hide her smile.

"It was Spencer's idea!" Logan stated.

"Was not!" Spencer replied.

"We were going to make pancakes," Blake said, getting out of the refrigerator.

"But we're not allowed to use the stove," Paige added.

"So we were gonna find some cereal," Spencer put in, "But all you have is that nasty kind."

Logan was the last to added to the explanation, "It was Spencer's idea."

"It was not!" Spencer glared an Alex-like ice stare at him.

"Alright," Alex looked over at Olivia who had turned around so they couldn't see her laughing. Seeing Olivia laughing, Alex found it hard to control her own laughing. She smacked Olivia in the arm, "Liv. Stop it."

Olivia looked at Alex, "I can't help it."

Alex turned back to the children who were now standing in the line in front of them. They'd noticed Olivia was laughing and Alex was smiling so they weren't in very much trouble. "Go change and Olivia and I will clean this up. Then we'll all go get breakfast."

The kids smiled and ran out of the kitchen.

Alex got out a few more towels and started to clean up the milk. "You know, I'm glad we don't have very much food in here."

Olivia smiled and started scooping the flour into a little mound on the counter. A sly looked passed over Olivia's face and she pretended to sneeze. Flour went shooting off of the counter onto Alex's head. Alex shot up straight and started dusking out her hair. She raised an eyebrow at Olivia, "Did you so that on purpose?"

"Me?" Olivia asked, "I just sneezed."

Alex grabbed a handful of flour and threw it a Olivia. The white powder covered the detective's face. She just stood stunned.

"Oh," Alex smirked. She fake coughed into her hand.

The next thing she knew there was a cloud of flour flying at her. It caught her right in the chest and covered her clothes. That's what turned it into an all out war.

"Aunt Alex," Paige asked and walked into the kitchen. She stopped cold. In front of her, Alex and Olivia were crouched on either side of the island and covered in flour. She ran out calling to the other kids, "You gotta see this!"

All the kids gathered at the door to see Alex dump the remaining flour in the bag on Olivia's head. Alex looked into the bag and started giggling.

"Aunt Alex," Logan called out.

Alex and Olivia looked at the little kids at the door.

Spencer crossed her arms, "You made a mess."

Alex opened her mouth, but only a laugh came out. So Olivia spoke for them, "Um…go put your shoes on and we'll change."

The kids reluctantly walked out.

Alex stood up and started dusting herself off, "Look what you did. You made a mess in my kitchen."

"_Your_ kitchen?" Olivia asked.

"I'm the only one that uses it," Alex replied with a smirked and flipped her head over to shaken the flour out of her hair.

"I use it to," Olivia replied shaking out her shirt.

"Sitting on the counter, drinking coffee, and watching me cook don't count," Alex hit her pant leg and watched a cloud of flour come off of it.

"Fine," Olivia stated, "I'll use it tonight."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia smiled and dusked off Alex's back before pulling her in for a kiss, "You just watch. I'll make something that will rock your world."

They changed and left the flour in the kitchen for later.

Instead of getting into two cars, Alex and Olivia walked with the kids to the bakery down the street.

"Can I have a cookie?" Logan asked.

"Not for breakfast," Olivia answered.

Logan sighed, "What about for an appetizer?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

After getting everyone settled, Alex started eating her croissant and Olivia took on her giant muffin.

Out of nowhere Blake took Alex's glasses off her face and put them on. Alex and Olivia smiled.

"You look like a little prosecutor," Olivia told him.

Blake took them off and handed them back to Alex, "I don't wanna be a prose…I don't wanna be lawyer. I wanna be a policeman. Like Aunt 'Livia."

Olivia beamed. She was delighted at Blake wanted to be like her and ecstatic that he called her 'Aunt', "Really?"

He nodded, "I wanna catch the bad guys."

Alex ruffled Blake's hair, "Well you should start by eating breakfast."

Blake nodded and started eating.

Alex slid her glasses back on and took a sip of her coffee.

After breakfast they walked outside and Olivia started toward the apartment. Alex caught her arm and turned her around, "We're going this way."

"What's that way?" Olivia asked.

"The park," Alex answered.

The kids cheered and smiled.

Olivia chuckled and whispered to Alex, "You're just putting off cleaning the kitchen."

"No," Alex smirked, "I'm putting off _you_ cleaning the kitchen."


	28. Chapter 28

Nathan had called while they were at the park to let them know he was on his way to their apartment, so Alex and Olivia rounded up the kids and herded them home.

Just as they'd gotten the kids things together, David buzzed them to let them know Nathan was on his way up.

When Nathan knocked on the door all of his children rushed to see him. When Alex swung the door open he had four little kids on his legs.

He smiled and knelt down, pulling them all into a big hug, "I missed you all."

"We missed you too," Spencer hugged her dad's neck.

Nathan looked up at Alex and Olivia, "Thank you so much."

Alex smiled, "They were angels."

Nathan stood and gently hugged his sister, then pulled his future sister-in-law in for a bear hug.

"As much as I'd like to stay," Nathan told them, "I have some quality time to spend with my kids."

Alex and Olivia nodded understandably and said their goodbyes to the kids.

Alex leaned back on the door and looked at Olivia, "I guess I should get started on the kitchen huh?"

Olivia kissed Alex, "I'll do it. You go sit and relax."

"No I'm fine," Alex started to walk to the kitchen.

Olivia caught her arm, "Don't make me carry you to the couch."

Alex smiled, "Fine."

"Good girl," Olivia kissed Alex again.

Olivia went into the kitchen to clean up the flour mess and when she come out of the clean kitchen, she found Alex on the couch reading a book.

"Don't you get tired of crimes?" Olivia asked walking over to her and sitting on the far end of the couch, "How many times have you read it?" Olivia scanned the title _Point of Origin by Patricia Cornwell_.

"I stopped counting at ten," Alex glanced over her book at Olivia.

"If it's that good maybe I should read it," Olivia leaned back on the arm.

Alex closed the book and put it down. "I believe I was promised a talk."

"A baby talk?" Olivia asked.

"A baby talk," Alex nodded.

"A baby as in a singular infant or a baby as a generalization for children?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "A generalization for children."

Olivia nodded and just looked at Alex for a few seconds.

"How many?" Alex asked her. "Ideal number?"

Olivia shrugged, "More than one."

"Okay," Alex nodded, "Why?"

"Because I got lonely as a kid and I was alone when my mom died," Olivia stated.

Alex reached over and took Olivia's hand, "I agree."

Olivia looked into the piercing blue eyes that she loved so much. She imagined a mini set of those eyes on a little boy or girl, like all of Nathan's kids.

"So," Alex ran her thumb over Olivia's knuckles, "You wanna have a baby don't you?"

Olivia paused, searching Alex's eyes for the right response, but in the end decided to go with the truth, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay," Alex kissed Olivia's hand, "When and how?"

Olivia was quiet for a second, "No questions? No objections?"

"Not at all," Alex smiled sweetly, "You will have one or many beautiful babies."

Olivia chuckled, "I'll settle for one right now."

"You wanna do it now?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not right now, but," she paused, "Right after we get married."

"Okay," Alex moved across the couch to wrap her arms around Olivia. She kiss her fiancée's temple and Olivia snuggled into Alex.

"I wanna have _your_ kids," Olivia said a few minutes later.

"Last I check," Alex smiled, "I don't have the right _equipment_ for that."

Olivia laughed, "That's not what I meant. I meant in vitro. Your eggs in me."

"What's wrong with yours?" Alex asked.

Olivia was quiet.

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, "You are a wonderful person with perfectly fine genes."

"I just don't want to risk it," Olivia replied with a quiet certainty.

"Okay," Alex kissed the top of Olivia's head, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia answered.

"So right after we get married?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia threaded her fingers through Alex's. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do at work for nine months?" Alex softly asked.

"Desk work," Olivia told her, "If I get bored enough, I'll transfer to Computer Crimes for a while."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, looking at their intertwined hands.

"One hundred percent," Olivia confidently said, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. A family with you."

Alex beamed, "So do you want to plan the second child now or shall we wait for the first one?"

"Let's wait," Olivia snuggled deeper into Alex, "Right now, I need a nap."

"Did the kids wear you out that bad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled and kissed the soft skin of Alex's neck, "If we put them on treadmills that were hooked up the generators I'm sure we could power Manhattan for the better part of a month."

Alex laughed. Then she held Olivia tight as she felt her fall asleep. This was it. This was her life. It was perfect. She had Olivia. She'd have a son or daughter. Yeah, it was definitely perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

The next few weeks went on without incident. Alex healed fully, which excited Casey seeing as how their first game was two days after they got back from Texas.

"I'm all packed," Olivia called to Alex, at six thirty in the morning.

Alex walked into their bedroom with a box in her hands. "Not entirely."

"What's in there?" Olivia asked.

"A present," Alex smiled and offered the box to Olivia.

Olivia took the box and opened it to find a pair of brown cowboy boots. Olivia laughed and hugged Alex, "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Alex kissed Olivia, "Serena and Casey will be here any minute."

"I'm ready," Olivia told her taking off her tennis shoes and putting on the cowboy boots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alex warned, "They're brand new. You're feet will be killing you within an hour."

"I'll be fine," Olivia waved her off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Alex smirked.

There was a buzz and David's voice, "Miss Southerlyn and Miss Novak are requesting your presence downstairs." Then Serena's voice came over the speaker, "That's not what I said. I said get your asses down here before we miss our plane."

Alex walked over to the intercom and replied, "We'll be right down Serena."

When they got downstairs, David pointed them outside where Serena was waiting in her car with Casey in the passenger's seat.

Casey got out to help them and smiled at Olivia, "Nice boots."

Olivia looked down at Casey's feet to see a pair similar to her own, "You too."

"Why are you so hungry?" Alex asked Serena, after they left, "Does Casey not feed you?"

"I tried," Casey told them, "But she's saving herself."

"Oh," Alex smiled and sat back.

"For what?" Olivia asked, "Marriage? Was there a dirty connotation to that little conversation or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Alex smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek, "but it's kinda cute that your mind is always in the gutter."

"I'm waiting to eat until we get to DFW so I can have barbeque," Serena explained, "We'll get there around two our time."

"There's barbeque in New York," Olivia stated.

"We're talking about real Texas barbeque, sweetheart," Alex told her.

"I don't see how there can be a difference," Casey stated.

Serena just smiled and pulled into the airport. They checked in their luggage, went through security, and got their boarding passes with relative ease.

"Can we sit down?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled slyly, "Why? Your feet hurt?"

Olivia shook her head, "No." But Alex could see through her lie and found them some chairs by the ceiling to floor window looking toward the runway.

Olivia put her arm around Alex, "Are you nervous to see your high school friends?"

Alex shook her head, "Not really."

"Is J.D. gonna be there?" Serena asked.

Alex beamed, "Yeah, he e-mailed me. He said Rodney and Brad are going to be there too."

"Who's J.D.?" Olivia asked.

"He was the all-state cornerback of the football team. They were best friends. He had the hots for Alex," Serena smirked, "Too bad she had the hots for me."

"You're never going to let me live down that short lapse in judgment, am I?" Alex asked.

Serena smiled, "Not as long as I'm alive."

"Were you _out_ in high school?" Casey asked.

Alex nodded, "Senior year."

"So you didn't have any problems with anyone for that?" Casey prodded.

"There was only one guy who had a problem with it," Alex looked at Serena, "What was his name?"

"Cody something," Serena shrugged.

"Yeah Cody," Alex looked back at Casey.

"What happened?" at this point Olivia was interested. Mostly interested in finding this Cody guy at the reunion and kicking his ass.

"I was walking to my car after class one day and he caught me in the parking lot. I tried to walk away, but he got a hold of my arm," Alex went on, "Luckily, half of the offensive line and the quarterback was walking by and told him to get away. J.D. came over and took me to my car so I'm not exactly sure what happened, but Cody came to school the next day with a limp and a black eye."

Olivia resolved not to kick Cody's ass, but to personally thank each football player who had a hand with his black eye.

An announcement came over the speaker and they stood realizing it was their boarding call.

"I have another question," Casey said as they walked down the isle on the airplane, "Do we have to go to the bathroom in outhouses?"

"Do you have something against outhouses?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

Casey got confused at the indirect answer.

"It's okay," Alex sat in her seat next to Olivia, "If you don't want to use the outhouse, the woods is right behind it."

"You're kidding right?" Casey asked Alex who had a straight face. The finally looked to Serena and sat next to her, "She's kidding right?"

Serena just shrugged and looked out the window.

Serena slept on Casey's shoulder for most of the four hour flight, Alex watched the in flight movies, Homeward Bound, and Homeward Bound 2, Casey spent most of the time trying to figure out if Alex was kidding about the outhouse and woods, and Olivia spent the majority of the time trying to figure out a way to have that Cody guy arrested.

They landed and found all of their luggage.

"Did you get a rental car?" Serena asked Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that when my baby is sitting in the parking garage on the second level right next to the stairs?"

"You're baby?" Olivia asked with a confused look.

"You'll see," Alex beamed and led the way out the doors and toward the parking garage.

"Did Jesse drop it off?" Serena asked.

Alex nodded as they got to the stop of the second level staircase.

"Who's Jesse?" Casey asked.

"Jesse and her husband Tim take care of the ranch and live in the guest house a few acre's away," Alex answered.

She turned the corner and was face to face with a fire engine red 69 convertible Camaro SS.

"Wow," Casey walked to the driver's door to see the white interior.

Alex took some keys out of her pocket and opened the trunk. She tossed her bag in. Everyone followed suit.

"We're gonna be arrested," Serena said monotony, "Alex speeds like a fugitive in this car."

"I do not," Alex unlocked the door and moved the seat up, "Just for that you have to sit in the back."

Serena smirked, "I've made out with many a cheerleader in the back of this car. Although I'm not allowed to name names."

"So did I," Alex retorted as Serena got into the backseat, "But I was the one that got to second base with the college cheerleader."

"Yeah yeah," Serena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Where'd you get this car?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"Derrick, Justin, Johnny, and Daddy built it together," Alex replied, "They used to get an old car and restore it every summer until we moved to New York."

Alex put the top down and when she turned the key the engine roared. Alex got a crazy-happy look in her eyes and took off out of the parking lot.

"Is that an 8-track?" Casey asked from the backseat.

Alex glanced down at it and took the 8-track out at a red light. She grinned and put it back in. She pressed a button and a guitar riff flowed out of the speakers.

Soon they were flying down the highway out of the big city listening the "Free Bird".

About forty-five minutes later they pulled down a dirt road and Alex floored it. The wind whipped around then and soon they were reaching eighty. Olivia's knuckles were slowly getting white as they clutched anything they could that was attached to the car.

Alex slowed down considerably and turned onto another dirt road. After a ways a massive log cabin looking house appeared next to a massive barn in surrounded by massive amounts of the greenest grass in every direction. There was a blue truck sitting between the house and the barn.

"Welcome to the Cabot Ranch One," Serena smiled and looked around.

"One?" Casey asked.

"There another one upstate New York," Alex added, "Hey look Casey. There's your outhouse."

Casey followed Alex's eyes as they pulled to a stop and saw a small outside close to the barn. She looked a little scared.

A man, in jeans, a plaid button down shirt, and a cowboy hat, came riding up on a horse and smiled down at the car. Alex got out as the man dismounted. He picked up Alex and spun her around in the hair.

"If it's possible, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he said.  
Alex chuckled, "You don't look so bad yourself." The turned back to the car, "Tim this is Casey. And you remember Serena."

Serena smiled and Tim hugged her too, "It's good to see you again.

Alex took Olivia's hand as she rounded the car to stand next to her, "And this is my fiancée, Olivia."

He wrapped Olivia up in his strong arms and said, "So you're the one that finally tied Alex down."

When he pulled away Olivia nodded, "That's me."

Tim looked around, "Jess's around here somewhere."

A woman on a horse came riding up. She dismounted and pulled Alex and Serena into a three way hug, "You two should come down here more often. We missed you."

"We missed you too," Serena beamed.

"Are y'all going to the reunion lunch?" Jesse asked.

"God yes," Serena said, "I'm starving."

"I'll put your bags inside and we'll follow you to the Smokehouse," Tim told them and opened the trunk.

"Thanks Tim," Alex smiled.

"You can take the horses back to the barn if you want," Jesse handed the reigns to Serena.

Serena smiled back at Casey, "C'mon."

"What?" Casey asked, "Me? On that thing?"

Serena chuckled and pulled Casey over, "It's not a thing. It's a horse."

Alex easily mounted the horse and held her arm out for Olivia. Olivia reluctantly took it and awkwardly slid onto the horse. She held on tight to Alex's waist.

Serena finally convinced Casey to get onto the horse and found Casey in a similar position to Olivia.

"Hey Serena," Alex smiled, "You've got redheaded something attached to your back there."

Serena laughed, "You have a brunette one."

"Race you to the creek?" Alex asked.

"Like you had to ask," Serena stated and nudged her horse into the trot, while Casey held on for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You okay?" Alex asked Olivia as they trotted after Serena.

Olivia was slowly getting used to it and nodded placing her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"So I can go faster?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded again.

Alex nudged the horse's flanks and the horse took off in a run. When she got into a rhythm with the horse Olivia opened her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind ripping through her hair and a wide smile soon graced her face.

Alex pulled back on the reigns when they reached a creek near the edge of the clearing behind the house. She turned to see Serena right behind them with Casey grinning like a child who had just had their ride on a pony for the first time.

"We'll have to break out the ATVs after lunch," Serena told Alex.

Alex nodded then looked out onto the clear water flowing through the creek. She felt Olivia softly kiss her neck and murmur, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly and put one hand on top of Olivia's hands at her waist, "I love you too."

A few minutes later, they headed back to the barn where Alex and Serena put the horses in their stalls and met Olivia and Casey outside.

Casey walked over to the outhouse, but didn't touch it.

Serena outright laughed, "Go ahead and open it."

Casey slowly opened it and sighed in relief. The one wall of the outhouse was lined in paintball guns, while the others had hooks, one of which had a swimsuit hanging on it. There was no toilet seat looking thing in sight.

"Can we go eat now?" Serena asked.

Jesse and Tim walked out of the house, "We'll follow you."

Everyone packed into Alex's car again and Jesse and Tim got into the truck. Alex led the way to town and the reunion barbeque lunch.


	30. Chapter 30

_justsomechick -_ I totally understand what you're saying. But I was thinking that Alex drove out of DFW going south on 35. I wasn't really thinking of any town in particular. I just kinda meshed together three of my favorite small towns (New Braunfels, Fredericksburg, and Borene) to make up the one Alex grew up in.

_piecesofyourheart -_ I agree. Everything's bigger in Texas and generally better and hotter (in more ways than one.) If you read what I wrote to _justsomechick_ I'm making a fictional town that won't be named. I hope I don't disappoint. Let me know if you have any suggestions for what I should add. There's just so much to do in Texas. ;)

Thank you to everyone else for the reviews. They all mean so much. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.

Sorry for the lack up frequent updating. I've been working on the stories for my other account momentary-ecstasy. Check them out if you have time. Thanks!

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a the restaurant. There was a group of people outside and they all looked over when the Camaro pulled in.

"I'd know that car anywhere," one of the men smiled. He walked over and greeted Alex, "Alex Cabot. How are you doing?"

"Troy?" Alex smiled, "You look fantastic."

"Alex!" a handsome man in jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt called as he walked over. He scooped her into his arms.

"Hey J.D.," Alex beamed.

He pulled away and looked at the other three women. When he spotted Olivia he smiled, "You must be the perfect woman Alex was bragging about."

Olivia chuckled, "I guess so."

Alex slid her hand into Olivia's, "Yup, that's her." Alex looked to where Serena and Casey were, but they were gone. "I guess Serena couldn't wait to eat. Hey J.D. why don't you go inside and get us a table?"

He smiled and walked off, "Okay."

"What are we waiting fo-" Olivia's question was interrupted by Alex's lips. She felt Alex's tongue beg entrance. Never being one to deny the love of her life, Olivia obliged.

When Alex was done, she pulled away with a wide grin.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked smiling.

"J.D. reminded me that you're perfect which brought me to the fact that I love you so much and that I hadn't kissed you like that in a few hours," Alex smirked.

Olivia laughed, "You're crazy."

"But you love me," Alex threaded her fingers through Olivia's and pulled her inside.

Inside there were long wooden picnic tables stretching the length of the room. Alex spotted J.D. sitting with Serena and Casey.

"Alex?" a woman grabbed her arm, stopping her forward progress.

Alex looked at the woman then smiled, "Lisa. How are you?"

"I'm great," Lisa smiled. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, "Where have you been?"

"I'm still in New York," Alex answered.

"Holy crap," she picked up Alex's left hand, "What a rock."

Alex chuckled and Olivia wore a smug smile. "This is my fiancée, Olivia Benson."

Lisa acknowledged Olivia for the first time, "Are you a lawyer too?"

Olivia shook her head, "I'm a detective."

Lisa nodded, looking impressed, "Cool. Well you two have fun."

"We will," Alex smiled and started walking back to the table. When they got out of earshot, Alex leaned over and whispered, "She was one of Serena's cheerleaders."

Olivia chuckled.

"Hey," Serena nodded to them taking a bite of brisket.

"Couldn't wait for us?" Alex asked sitting between J.D. and Olivia.

"Hell no," Serena replied, "I've been waiting for a month to eat here."

Casey picked up a flyer on the table. "There's a bonfire at the river tonight. _Wear your swimsuits._ Are we going?"

Alex conferred with Serena without speaking. Serena nodded and Alex shrugged. Serena finally answered, "Yeah."

"Cool," Casey smiled, "I've never been to a bonfire before."

"Are you serious?" J.D. asked.

"The closest she's been to a bonfire is a trashcan that's on fire in an alley," Serena smirked.

Casey nodded, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "I'm starving."

Olivia stood, "I'll get it." She kissed the top of Alex's head and walked off.

Alex stared dreamily after her then brought her attention back to the table, where she found J.D. watching her. "She's somthin' else huh?"

Alex smiled at him, "Yeah."

He looped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad you found someone Lexi."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Alex asked him.

He laughed, "I don't remember, but I'm not scared of you."

"You shoulder be," Alex poked him in the ribs. He giggled and pulled away. She smiled slyly, "I know you're ticklish."

"I know you are too," He reached for her, but Alex grabbed his wrists.

J.D. gave up and returned his attention to his food.

"Are you still dating Jodi?" Alex asked.

He nodded.

"It's been four years," Alex said, "And you're still dating?"

J.D. smiled, "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Alex just shrugged, "No."

"We didn't have a whirlwind romance like you and Detective Beautiful over there," he replied.

"I wouldn't call it whirlwind," Alex smiled.

Olivia set a plate full of barbeque in front of Alex and set one at her spot.

"Thank you baby," Alex smiled and kissed Olivia.

"Attention!" a woman called as she stood on a table, "As most of y'all remember I'm Jennifer Stevenson your class president. I'm going to be handing out the ballots for class superlatives. I hope to see everyone at the bonfire tonight at the river."

Jennifer started handing out the papers and when she got to Alex she smiled, "Is that you Attorney General Cabot?"

Alex chuckled, "Now it's Manhattan Bureau Chief Cabot, but it's still me."

"Wow," Jennifer put her hands on her hips, "So you're a real attorney now."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "What are you doing now?"

"Real Estate," she stated, "If you ever think of moving back, give me a call."

"I'll do that," Alex said.

Jennifer handed her a ballot, "Don't forget to vote."

Alex took it and nodded as Jennifer walked off.

"You know it'd be perfect if we could pick up Manhattan and drop it in the middle of Texas," Serena stated.

Alex nodded, "I've been saying that for years." She looked over the ballot, "Favorite Foreign Exchange Student." Alex laughed, "It's between that French kid and Serena Southerlyn."

"No way," Serena took the ballot, "I wasn't _that_ foreign."

"New York was worlds away," Alex stated, taking a bite of her brisket.

"I better win," Serena took a long sip of her tea.

After lunch, Alex and Serena talked to some of their old friends before they headed back to the ranch.

"Hey Cabot," Casey trotted up the steps to the front porch next to her, "Up for a game of catch?"

Alex smiled, "Sure."

Casey ran off and got her gloves and a ball. When she returned, she and Alex went out into the vast front yard and started throwing the ball back and forth.

Olivia and Serena sat back on the porch swing watching them.

"God that is so hot," Serena stated watching Casey's muscles ripple with every throw.

Olivia laughed.

"You can't tell me that watching Alex get all hot and sweat doesn't turn you on," Serena turned sideways and rested her feet on Olivia's lap.

"I never said it didn't," Olivia replied, "And since when I become your footrest?"

"Since my feet are resting on you," Serena smiled, "How are those boots working out for you?"

"They're killing my feet," Olivia stretched out her arms and laid one on the armrest and the other across the back of the swing, "But don't tell Alex."

"I warned Casey too," Serena smiled, "But she's just as stubborn as you."

"And as stubborn as you and Alex," Olivia added.

"I don't know who you've been dating, but Alex is a million times more stubborn that all of us put together," Serena laid her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Alex called as she ran over and slid her arms through the railing of the porch, "How's about you womenfolk go get us something to drink?"

"Womenfolk?" Serena asked.

"Please?" Alex smiled her most charming smile.

Olivia moved Serena's feet off of herself, "What do you want?"

"Water's fine," Alex climbed up onto the railing so that she was startling the handrail, "Thank you sweetie."

Olivia kissed her and smiled, "You're welcome."

Casey trudged up the stairs with her boots in hand.

"Feet hurt baby?" Serena asked with a smug smile.

Casey sighed, "You were right." She leaned on the railing next to Alex who had swung her leg over and was sitting straight facing the porch swing.

When Olivia returned with the water, she handed the glasses to the 'softball players' and took her seat next to Serena.

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

Alex checked her watch, "Almost three. Why?"

"I promised J.D. we'd be there early to help out with the bonfire," Serena said, "Well I promised that our muscle would be there." She pointed to Casey and Olivia.

"Is that all I am to you?" Casey asked, jokingly, "Muscle?"

Serena waggled her eyebrows, "It's sexy muscle."

Alex offered her hand to Olivia, "C'mon let's go change."

"We don't have to leave for another hour," Serena told them.

Olivia took Alex's hand and Alex pulled her up. She winked at Serena, "It may take a while. You know how tricky swimsuits can be." Alex led Olivia inside and upstairs to her old bedroom which coincidentally contained a bed, home of one of their favorite pastimes.


	31. Chapter 31

Once they were finally clad in their swimsuits, Olivia and Alex made their way downstairs and outside. There they found Serena and Casey changed and cuddling on the front porch swing.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

Serena shook her head and turned her face so it was facing the skin of Casey's neck. Casey smiled, "C'mon. Let's go."

Serena audibly sighed and stood up.

Olivia and Casey started walking to the car and took a few seconds to realize that Alex and Serena were walking toward the barn.

"Where are you going?" Serena smiled at them as kept in stride with Alex.

"Where are _you_ going?" Casey asked back.

Serena held up a finger, telling them to hold on a second.

A few seconds after Alex and Serena disappeared into the barn the sound of two engines starting came from the open doors. Alex then Serena came flying out of the barn doors on ATVs. They pulled to a stop in front of Olivia and Casey.

"Cool," Casey smiled.

Alex moved back on the seat, making room for Olivia on the front. When Olivia got on, Alex wrapped her hands around Olivia's waist. "That is to go," she pointed to a lever on the handle bar, "And that's to stop," she pointed to what looked like a bicycle handbrake.

Olivia nodded.

Alex kissed Olivia's neck, "Follow Serena."

Olivia got off to a jerking start, but soon got the hang of it. She followed Serena and Casey down a trail through the woods behind the house. Olivia beamed. Partly because it was so much fun ride one of those things, but mostly because of the woman with her arms wrapped around her middle with the skin of her stomach pressed against the skin of the detective's back. Olivia hoped that she never forgot how lucky she was to have Alex.

After a few minutes in the woods they came out in a huge clearing where a few trucks were already parked. Serena stopped next to one of the trucks and Olivia stopped next to her.

"It's about time," J.D. said from the bed of his truck. He was throwing wood into a massive pile a few feet away.

"We got…tied up," Alex smirked, dismounting the ATV.

"Does tied up mean the same thing now as it did in high school?" J.D. asked.

"Yup," Serena stated, jumping up on the back of the truck and helping J.D.

He laughed.

"I swear I wasn't as slutty as they make me seem," Alex told Olivia.

Olivia smiled and laced her fingers with Alex, "I believe you."

"Oh that reminds me," J.D. said jumping off the back of the truck and walking toward Olivia, Alex, and Casey, "If I tell you I'm going, do I still have to RSVP to your wedding?"

"You're coming?" Alex's eyes lit up.

J.D. smiled and nodded.

Alex threw her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're coming."

People started arriving in large groups. Some in trucks or cars, some on dirt bikes or ATVs . Alex and Olivia walked around hand in hand, saying hi to people Alex knew in high school and striking up lively conversations.

"Alex Cabot?" a man's voice asked.

Alex was laughing at something J.D. said when she turned around, but her smile soon faded, "Cody…"

He smiled an evil smile. One that Olivia and the three prosecutors had seen on countless perps.

"Walk away," J.D. warned him.

"You still got wonder boy defending you huh?" Cody smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned around. He reached over and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around.

Olivia had him facedown in the dirt with a hand behind his back faster than he knew what was going on.

"What the hell?" he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

A man came walking out of the crowd, "Cody McDaniel." The man shook his head, "Do I have to take you in for drunk and disorderly or harassment?"

Olivia looked up at him and answered, "Harassment." She got off of Cody. The second she was off he scrambled off and ran into the woods. Olivia started to go after him but the man from the crowd stopped her, "I'll go pick him up later. I know where he lives and his hang outs. Deputy Sheriff Deacon Knox," he extended his hand to Olivia.

"Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia shook his hand, "NYPD."

Deacon smiled, "You're going to marry Alex?"

Olivia smiled back and nodded.

Alex's eyes traveled down the tree line to see if Cody was still around. She didn't seen anything, but jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You okay?" J.D. asked.

Alex took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"C'mon Lex," Serena grabbed Alex's hand, "We're going to jump in the river." Alex grabbed J.D.'s hand who in turn grabbed Olivia. Casey was the first one to jump in the river. That pulled Serena in, then Alex, J.D. and Olivia.

They started playing around and splashing each other, loosing themselves in the simple joy of playing in a river.


	32. Chapter 32

A couple hours later, after it was completely dark outside, J.D. started the bonfire. Alex found herself sitting on the tailgate of J.D.'s truck looking at the near empty beer can in her hands.

"Hey," Olivia smiled as she walked over, "You okay?"

Alex nodded and smiled up at her fiancée. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Olivia asked, hopping up on the tailgate next to Alex.

"About how different things are now," Alex replied. She laid her head on Olivia's shoulder, "In high school everything used to be about having fun any way you can. No one could tie me down for longer than a week. Now, I can't see myself with anyone else. I still have fun, but…in different ways."

"Prosecutor fun?" Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex.

"Mostly the look on Kressler's face when I sink his case or reminding Jim Steele that I'm the boss," Alex smirked.

Olivia chuckled, "So, a change for the better or worse?"

"Much better," Alex replied.

Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex smiled.

After a few hours, the party started to dwindle and Alex and Olivia found Casey and Serena sitting on the ATVs making out.

"What do you say we go home where you two can have some privacy?" Alex asked, getting on the vacant ATV behind Olivia.

"Sounds like the best idea anyone's had all night," Serena turned around and started the four wheeler.

It was a short drive home in the moonlight of the clear sky. As they pulled up to the house, they saw a man sitting on the front steps of the house. Olivia pulled up on the ATV and stopped a couple yards from him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confrontationally.

Cody just stood up, "I came to see you." His eerily cold eyes sparkled in the porch lights.

Olivia automatically reached for where her gun was and found it gone. She'd left it inside the house. She sized him up. Olivia figured that she could take him down again with relative ease. She slid off the front of the seat and stood between Cody and Alex.

"Casey," Alex said, "Take Serena inside."

Casey nodded and pulled Serena behind Cody, up the stairs.

"This is between me and Alex," Cody stated taking a step forward. He looked at Olivia, "You need to stay out of it."

"You need to leave," Olivia told him, not wavering.

"What are you going to do about it bitch?" Cody took another step closer.

Olivia took a step forward, but Alex grabbed her arm, "Go inside Liv."

Olivia turned to Alex, "Are you crazy?"

"It's okay," Alex assured her, "You can watch out the window if you want."

"I'm sitting on the porch," Olivia stated, walking past Cody and sat on the porch swing.

"You're guard dog always this protective?" Cody asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"An apology," Cody stated.

"An apology?" Alex smirked, "From me? For what? _You_ harassed _me_. And it was in _high school_."

"You humiliated me," Cody crossed his arms.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right?"

"My ass kicked by the football team then everyone shunned me," Cody narrowed his eyes.

"Because you harassed me," Alex answered. She started to walk toward the house, "Get a life."

Cody grabbed her arm and spun her back around, "We're not done."

At that Olivia jumped over the railing of the porch, forgoing the stairs and landed on her feet in the grass. She trotted over, grabbed Cody's shirt and threw him away from Alex.

Cody retaliated by tackling Olivia to the ground.

"Liv!" Alex cried out.

Olivia wrestled with him for a few seconds before landing a punch square on his jaw. As Alex helped Olivia up, flashing lights were getting closer. When they turned around, Deacon was walking over with his flashlight pointed at Cody who was slowly getting up, rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Deacon walked over and handcuffed Cody. He looked at Alex and Olivia, "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded.

"He won't be bothering you ladies anymore," Deacon added, "I should have gotten him at the bonfire."

"It's okay," Olivia replied, "You couldn't have known."

Deacon put Cody in the back of his squad car and looked at Alex, "It was a pleasure to see you again Miss Cabot." Then she nodded to Olivia, "Detective Benson."

Alex waved and Olivia nodded back.

Alex let out a breath then looked Olivia up and down, "Are you okay?" She took Olivia's hands and held out her arms to examine her better.

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Alex nodded, "Same insults different state."

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex pulled away a little to kiss Olivia and was happily surprised with Olivia deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" Serena called.

They looked over to see Serena standing in the doorway with Casey behind her eating popcorn.

"You made popcorn while some psycho guy tried to kill Alex?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, walking with Alex up the stairs and to the front door.

"No," Casey rolled eyes, then popping another piece into her mouth, "Serena did. I called the cops."

"I only made the popcorn when I saw the sirens," Serena replied, "Casey on the other hand was watching TV."

"I was not," Casey pretended to look offended, "And besides you can't see sirens. Sirens are the annoying noise that police cars make."

Serena put her hands on her hips, "Keep talking like that and someone will be sleeping alone tonight."

"Break it up," Alex smirked, "You're blocking the doorway."

Serena and Casey went inside and Olivia and Alex followed.

"Oh I love this movie" Alex took the popcorn from Casey and plopped down on the couch.

"I was watching it first," Casey replied sitting next to Alex and taking the popcorn back.

Olivia grabbed a four bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and Serena made another bowl of popcorn before joining their significant others on the couch.

A few minutes into the movie, Alex had moved into Olivia's lap resting her head on Olivia's chest and her legs across Casey. Serena had her arms around Casey and her legs over Alex's.

"I know who did it," Olivia said with her chin resting on top of Alex's head.

"You've seen this movie before," Alex replied, getting some popcorn out of the bowl that was in between Olivia and Casey.

"No I haven't," Olivia replied.

"You've never seen Clue before?" Serena asked then looked at Alex, "What kind of fiancée are you?"

"The kind that doesn't sit around all day watching movies," Alex retorted.

"Can you turn off that light baby?" Casey asked Serena sweetly pointing to the lamp next to her.

"What is this your birthday?" Serena asked with a smile.

"No," Casey smiled back, "But it's only fair because you and your best friend are using me as an ottoman."

Serena reached over and clicked off the lamp. "I'll make it up to you later."

"What do you say you go make it up to her now?" Alex asked, "Then we could finished watching the movie in peace."

"Whatever," Serena rolled her eyes, "The second we're gone, you two will be going at it like bunnies."

"I said we _could_ finish watching the movie," Alex smirked, "I didn't say we would."

"I'm actually pretty comfortable right here," Serena told Alex.

"Me too," Alex added then look up at Olivia, "Are you comfortable?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah."

Alex softly kissed Olivia before turning her attention back to the movie.

Before the movie was over, all four women were asleep, tangled in one massive heap on the couch.


	33. Chapter 33

The bright morning sunlight awoke Olivia first. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust before surveying her surroundings. She smiled when she saw the top of Alex's blonde head. She kissed her fiancée's head.

"That was disgustingly cute," Casey said quietly.

Olivia looked over finally realizing that Casey was awake. "Uh…thanks?"

"You're welcome," Casey smirked.

Olivia looked past Casey to the window overlooking the front yard. "It's raining."

Casey craned her neck to seen and nodded, "Yup."

A slight moan and a shift of blonde hair alerted the two that Alex was waking up. When Alex started to stretch, she nudged Serena who woke up.

"Good morning," Olivia murmured into Alex's ear.

Alex tilted her head up and let Olivia kiss her before answering, "'Morning." Olivia ran her hand through Alex's hair and kissed her again.

Serena squinted at Casey then buried her face in Casey's neck.

Alex retracted her legs from Casey's lap and curled into Olivia. Olivia added, "So Southerlyn's not a morning person huh?"

"Not at all," Casey replied smiling sweetly at the blonde-haired deputy bureau chief. She kissed the top of Serena's head, pulling her closer.

"Who's disgustingly cute now?" Olivia asked Casey.

Casey chuckled.

"Hey Serena?" Alex smiled wide and used her sweetest voice possible, her head leaning on Olivia's chest.

"Uh oh," Serena raised a sleepy eyebrow, "Last time I heard you talk like that you broke my favorite heels."

"Last time _I_ heard it, there was a spoon lodged in the disposal," Olivia smiled.

"I want pancakes," Alex yawned.

"Me too," Serena replied.

"Then can you make them?" Alex asked Serena.

"No," Serena replied.

"Jerk," Alex sighed.

"You're a jerk," Serena huffed.

"Okay," Olivia intervened, "I'll go make pancakes before you two start threatening never to play together again."

"I'll help," Casey added.

Serena laid down in the empty space between the couples so Casey could get up. "Move your ass Cabot."

Alex was almost a sleep again so she didn't bother with a reply. She just rolled toward Serena.

Olivia and Casey looked at the two woman who were now curled toward each other, their heads resting on the other's legs in a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed circle.

As they prepared breakfast, Casey was absentmindedly stirring the batter while Olivia fried some eggs.

"Where are you at?" Olivia asked Casey, noticing her vacant stare.

Casey paused for a beat, "How did you know Alex was the one?"

Olivia shrugged, "I can feel it. Deep inside my heart, I know I'll always love her with everything I have. She the most amazing person I've ever met."

Casey smiled, "I think I know what you mean."

"Yeah?" Olivia grinned, "Is Novak in loooove?"

Casey nodded, "But I haven't told her yet. We've been doing so good I don't want to mess it up this early in the game."

Olivia dumped the eggs onto a plate and started pouring pancake batter, "Do you think she love you too?"

After a beat Casey nodded, "Yeah. I do."

There was a long pause before Olivia chuckled, "How whipped are we?"

"I'd say completely whipped," Casey smiled, "Seeing as how we're making breakfast while they went back to sleep."

Olivia looked over in the direction of the couch. She couldn't see Alex or Serena over the back of the couch, but she knew they were there and she could picture them in her head still sound asleep. Olivia smiled to herself as she flipped a pancake. She knew she'd do anything that Alex asked her to. She smiled wider knowing that Alex would do the same thing for her.

Just as breakfast was getting done, the blondes slowly woke up and made their way to the kitchen table.

After a quiet breakfast, they all got dressed.

"What's on the itinerary for today?" Serena asked Alex.

"Buckey's at lunch time," Alex stated.

"Well we better get going," Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind, "You two decided to eat breakfast at lunchtime."

Serena glanced at the clock, "Oh damn, it's already noon?"

"You slept really late," Casey commented.

"I'm on vacation," Serena answered, "That's what people do."

"I didn't know you even knew that word," Casey smirked.

"What word?" Serena asked.

"Vacation," Casey replied.

Serena chuckled and softly kissed Casey. "Watch it Novak."

They walked into Buckey's a few minutes later and J.D. waved them over. He was sitting next to a pretty woman with long brown hair.

"Hey Jodi," Alex smiled at the woman next to J.D., "How are you?"

"Great," Jodi smiled. Olivia quickly distinguished the smile as fake and her look at Alex as annoyed.

"You're late," J.D. mentioned to Alex.

Alex smiled, "We slept in."

"Are you ladies hungry?" J.D. asked.

Serena shook her head, taking a seat next to Casey, "We already ate."

J.D. chuckled and Jodi nearly choked her on her drink.

Alex playfully punched J.D.'s arm, "We had pancakes you perv."

"Attention!" Jennifer, the class president called, "If you haven't noticed today's lunch is accompanied by a show. Our senior class talent show. Yes ladies and gentlemen, there are a few acts signed up that haven't been shown since our senior year and first off is Tommy Jones with his juggling act."

Apparently, Tommy hadn't won the talent show senior year and he wasn't going to win it this year. When he finally finished Jennifer carried a two stools onto the stage followed by a man with a guitar and two microphone stands, "Next up is the winning couple from our senior talent show, Alex and J.D."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh did I forget to tell you I signed us up for the talent show?" J.D. asked with smile. He stood up and pulled Alex up by her hand.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Alex whispered to J.D. as he pulled her to the stage.

"Shut up and tell me what we're going to play," J.D. added.

"You signed us up and didn't have a song in mind?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

J.D. smiled, "Just sing something to your woman."

Alex glance out over the restaurant and caught Olivia's eyes. Olivia smiled and winked, making Alex's heart flutter. She knew what song they were going to do.

Alex sat on one of the stools and adjusted the microphone as J.D. got situated on the stool next to her with his guitar.

"Okay," Alex said into the microphone, "This song is dedicated to my wonderful fiancée." She glanced back at J.D. and nodded. He started playing and Alex took a moment before she started singing.

_I can see it in your eyes,  
And feel it your touch.  
I know that you're scared,  
But you've never been this loved.  
_

Olivia watched Alex sing her heart out and pour as much emotion into the song as possible. She felt herself getting choked up as the mere notion of Alex publicly declaring her love, especially through song.

_  
It's a long shot baby,  
Yeah I know it's true.  
But if anyone can make it,  
I'm betting on me and you._

Don't fear it now we're going all the way.  
That sun is shining on a brand new day.  
It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith,  
But I'm never giving up,  
Because I know we got a once in a lifetime love.

Everybody's looking for what we found.  
Some wait their whole life,  
And it never comes around

I close my eyes and I see you standing right there.  
Saying do and they throwing the rice in our hair.  
Well the first one's born and a brother comes along  
And he's got your smile.  
I been looking back on the life we had still by your side.

By the last verse tears were rolling down Olivia's cheeks. Olivia wanted nothing more in the world than to be married to Alex and to start a family with her wife. She never wanted that American dream crap until she'd gotten together with Alex. She then realized why it was so appealing. Spending the rest of your life with someone you love, settling down, and raising children. That was it. That was what Olivia really wanted. She really, really wanted it. With Alex, the light and love of her life. Alex made her feel whole. Alex made her feel invincible. Alex made her feel vulnerable. Alex was her everything.

With one last strum of the guitar, the song was over and the place erupted with applause. Alex graciously bowed with J.D. before exiting the stage and b-lining for Olivia.

She was greeted with open arms and a long, sweet kiss.

"God I love you," Olivia wiped off her cheeks.

Alex glanced back at the group at the table. She dug the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Serena, "We're gonna walk home."

Serena smiled, "Okay."

Alex threaded her fingers through Olivia's and pulled her out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Casey and Serena walked into the house about an hour later with the ice cream they stopped to get.

"Alex?" Serena called.

When there was no answer, Serena walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Casey followed suit.

"They're not here," Casey stated, taking lick of her ice cream cone.

"It's a good thing too," Serena replied, "Alex would try to steal my ice cream."

When Serena popped the last part of her ice cream cone into her mouth, she glanced over at Casey who was just looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Serena raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I was thinking about doing this," Casey leaned over and kissed Serena.

"Mmm," Serena moaned during a short break between kisses, "Doing it is so much better than thinking about it."

Serena pulled Casey down top of her on the couch. Just as Casey's hand was sliding below the rim of Serena's pants, the front door opened.

"Get a room," Alex playfully teased.

Serena and Casey got up from the couch and looked at Alex and Olivia.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked her best friend.

Olivia just let out a lopsided smile while Alex shrugged.

Serena stepped up to Alex and took a leaf out of her hair, "Well you're both sweaty, there's a leaf in your hair, and Olivia's shirt is crooked. You two had sex in the woods."

"Well judging by the annoyed look on Casey's face," Alex retorted, "You were about to have sex on the couch."

"If you two will leave, we can finish," Serena picked up Alex's keys and tossed them to her, "Go get some ice cream or something."

"I'm gonna go change shirts," Alex smirked, peeling hers off, "There's a hole in this one." She trotted off upstairs.

"Whoa," Casey smiled, "Olivia plays rough."

Olivia just let out a cocky smile. She stepped into the kitchen and got a glass of water before asking, "What does Jodi have against Alex?"

Serena leaned on the back of the couch facing Olivia, "J.D.'s hopelessly in love with Alex. He has been since middle school. Jodi hates that he'd rather be with Alex. Alex has been completely oblivious the whole time. She thinks of him as a brother."

Olivia nodded.

Alex appeared on the stairs and walked gracefully down.

"You ready?" Olivia smiled.

"Always," Alex took her hand and pulled Olivia out the door. She smiled to Casey and Serena, "Have fun."

"We always do," Serena replied.

Alex pulled Olivia down a trail behind the house. They walked for a little while before reaching a clearing by a water tank with a tree hanging over it. They silently sat by the water for a few minutes before Alex laid back in the grass.

Olivia looked over at Alex.

Alex smiled, "You know my dad used to bring me out here all the time. There used to be a swing on that tree and he'd push me for hours." Alex took a deep breath, "I still wish you could have met him. He would have loved you."

Olivia laid next to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. "I bet I would have loved him too."

"I wish I would have met you earlier," Alex said, "You would have met my dad. We'd already be married, and there's be a little one on the way, if not already here." She ran her hand over Olivia's stomach.

Olivia smiled, "It'll be here sooner than you think."

"The wedding or the baby?" Alex asked.

"Both," Olivia kissed Alex's temple, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex beamed almost as bright as the hot Texas sun.

After a few minutes, Olivia asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno," Alex shrugged, "I'll love whoever comes out though."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around being a wife and mother," Olivia turned on her side to look at Alex.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked, turning her head toward Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I am about the mother part, but I know you'll help me."

"Of course," Alex replied, "But I don't think that you need that much help. I've watched you with Nathan's kids and Elliot's kids. You're a natural."

"If it's a boy I want to name him after your dad," Olivia stroked Alex's hair.

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes, "Really?"

Olivia nodded, "He means a lot to you, so he means a lot to me."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her down into a long, sensual kiss. Alex looked into Olivia's eyes and smiled, "You're…I just…you're the only person who can render me speechless."

"I take that as a compliment," Olivia traced Alex's jaw line with her finger.

Alex reached up and put some of Olivia's hair behind her ear. Then softly kissed her. "It definitely was." After a beat Alex asked, "What if it's a girl?"

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno. Alexandra?"

Alex chuckled, "No. I hated that name when I was little. Olivia?"

"No way," Olivia replied, "We have five months until the wedding. So at least fourteen months until the baby gets here." Olivia looked very thoughtful for a moment, "Do twins run in your family?"

"Uh," Alex paused, "I have twin cousins and there's Spencer and Logan."

"We could have twins," Olivia breathed.

Alex chuckled, "Sacred now?"

"No," Olivia replied, "I have you."

Alex kissed Olivia, "I think you get sweeter as time goes by."

"Possibly," Olivia smirked.

They held each other next to the pond for the better part of an hour, while watching the clouds roll by and letting the wind dance across their skin and through their hair.


	35. Chapter 35

Olivia and Alex walked lazily, hand in hand back to the house and cautiously went up the stairs.

"Do you think they're done?" Olivia asked, resting her hand on the front doorknob.

Alex looked at her watch, "Yeah."

Olivia peeked her head in and saw no one in sight. She stepped in and held the door open for Alex, who b-lined for the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out a carton of ice cream, then she went to the pantry and took out two cans of root beer.

"I haven't had a root beer float since I was a kid," Olivia sat on a barstool across the counter from Alex.

"Who says you get one?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "I might keep them for myself."

"You're going to give me one," Olivia answered.

"Why would I do that?" Alex asked scooping the ice cream into two glasses.

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy and fulfill my every desire," Olivia smirked.

Alex chuckled, "The last part sounds the most interesting to me. We'll have to get on that when we get home."

"My _every_ desire?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows.

Alex poured the root beer over the ice cream and got out the spoons, "Every single one. Starting with a root beer float right now." She slid a float over to Olivia before digging into her own.

Olivia took a bite and smiled, "You're too good to me."

They heard the sound of two sets of feet coming down the stairs, then saw Casey and Serena round the corner.

"You're wet," Alex smirked.

"We just took a shower," Serena got out a spoon and walked over to Alex.

Alex put her hand over the top of her root beer float, "Get your own."

Serena reached over and tickled Alex who immediately shrunk away her touch. Serena stopped and grabbed Alex's now abandoned root beet float.

"Thief," Alex muttered.

"C'mere," Olivia said to Alex. Alex walked over and Olivia offered her a bite of her float. Alex took it and smiled. She sat down on the counter and turned to Serena and Casey.

"What are we doing tonight?" Alex asked.

Serena shrugged, "I think everyone is going to the bar."

Alex kissed Olivia then slid off the counter, "Before we go, I'm going to go make a call."

"Who are you calling?" Olivia asked.

"Billy Desmond," Alex replied, "I want to make sure my bureau hasn't gone to hell since we've been gone and Jim sure as hell isn't going to tell me if he's screwed up."

Alex kissed Olivia again before walked up the stairs to where her cell phone was currently stashed.

Casey took the empty glass, she and Serena had been eating out of, to the sink. She turned on the water and started to rinse it out. "Hey, that water's not draining."

"Turn on the disposal," Serena added.

Casey flipped on the switch next to the sink and a horrible noise came out. It sounded like metal scraping together crossed with a hammer inside a clothes dryer. The noise scared the three women causing Olivia to almost fall off of her chair.

Casey quickly turned it off and looked down the disposal.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked walking over to the sink, "You broke it."

"Serena told me to," Casey defended herself.

"And you do everything I tell you to?" Serena asked.

Casey looked at her, "Yes."

Serena chuckled and looked down the disposal only to see a dark emptiness. "Well, fix it."

"I can't fix it," Casey told her, "When my disposal breaks I call my super."

"Well, when anything breaks in my house I call my brother to come fix it," Serena added.

"Nothing ever breaks at my apartment," Olivia said when the two attorneys looked at her.

They all three tried to look down the disposal that was covered in water.

"Someone should stick their hand in there to see what's in there," Serena stated.

"I'm not doing it," Casey said, "I need all my fingers for softball."

Serena added, "Well, you'd be terribly disappointed if I lost any fingers."

They both looked at Olivia again. "I'm not doing it."

"Not doing what?" Alex asked from behind them.

"Casey broke the disposal," Olivia replied.

"Serena told me to," Casey said again.

Alex chuckled, "You three are helpless." Alex walked over to the sink and pulled out the rubber thing that keeps food from flying out of the disposal. She stuck her hand down the drain and pulled out a small metal piece. "One of the blades came off." Alex looked it over, the stuck her hand down the disposal again and pulled out a small metal screw.

"Elliot called," Alex told Olivia as she tried to put the blade back by putting the screw back in with her fingers.

"What'd he want?" Olivia asked.

Alex made a face as she turned the screw, "Something about camping. I think he was going through a tunnel because he was breaking up." Alex pulled her hand out and turned the disposal on that sounded normal. She turned it off and washed her hands.

"I think you're my new hero," Casey old Alex who was washing her hands.

"How did you know how to do that?" Olivia asked.

"Our disposal broke last week and I fixed it," Alex added.

"You did?" Olivia asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I think you were at the store or something," Alex shrugged.

Serena looped her arm through Alex's, "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

Olivia and Casey followed.

Olivia asked, "What else do you to around that house that I don't know about?"

Alex just smiled and winked at Olivia.

"Where is everyone meeting tonight?" Alex asked Serena as they walked toward the woods.

"That saloon over by the party barn," Serena answered.

"Is it a real saloon?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Serena smirked, "Billy the Kid and Annie Oakley are waiting for us so we can rustle up some doggies."

Alex and Olivia laughed as they got out and Casey pretended to pout.

Serena snaked her arm around Casey's waist.

"As much as I love it here," Alex threaded her fingers with Olivia, "I miss New York."

"Me too," Serena added.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Casey asked while her eyes wandered around the trail.

"Noon," Serena answered, "Which means that we have to be at the airport at ten and it'll take us an hour to get there so we have to leave here at eight."

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Ten minus one hour is nine."

"Serena wants to stop by Taco Bueno on the way to the airport," Alex answered, "She might explode if we don't."

"Hey, I go without it most of the time," Serena stated, "If I get the chance, I'm going to stop by there and get ten or twenty burritos."

Casey laughed.

Alex looked over at Olivia who had been silent and obviously lost in though the whole time they'd been walking. Alex nudged the detective's shoulder, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Olivia smiled at Alex, "I was thinking that this is a fun place for kids to come to in the summer."

Alex shared a knowing smile with Olivia and nodded, "I'm sure. It was for me."

"It's so different here," Olivia added, "I mean there's a massive house on more natural land than I've ever seen in my life."

"And we live in a box three stories off the ground?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled, "Exactly."

"Do you want to move?" Alex asked innocently.

Olivia shook her head, "No, I just…a kid needs somewhere to play. Maybe I so want to move. Somewhere with a backyard."

"And you want to stay in Manhattan?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

Alex took a deep breath, "I guess we better start looking huh?"

"Really?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah it'll take forever to find somewhere with a backyard in Manhattan."

Olivia smiled. She was picturing a little kid with blonde hair and blue eyes like Alex's playing with his or her cousins and aunt and uncles. He or she would look just like the baby pictures of Alex, Celine embarrassed her with. The kid would have so many people looking after him or her. There was the Cabots, the Southerlyn, the SVU detectives, the SVU ADA, and even a judge or two.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek.

Alex looked questioningly at Olivia, who just smiled.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

"Just because I felt like it," Olivia answered.

Alex swung their hands, "I can't wait either."

Olivia chuckled at her fiancée's ability to read her mind. Soon Alex would be her wife and they'd have a little one on the way. Olivia let out a blissfully happy sigh as she walked down the trail holding Alex's hand.


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm so glad to be back in New York," Alex fell onto their bed, "I missed our bed and the Greek place down the street. Oh and our favorite Thai place uptown."

"And putting criminals in prison?" Olivia added.

Alex smirked, "Yeah that too."

Olivia sat on the bed while she sorted through the mail.

Alex turned on her phone which had been off on the plane ride back. As soon as it was on, the phone told Alex she had ten missed calls and five messages.

Her most recent message was from Serena. "Check to see if you got my red lace bra. You know the one with the…oh thanks. Never mind." Alex snickered then deleted that message.

The next one was from her secretary. "Miss Cabot, I'm just calling to remind you that the DA's office dinner is Friday."

The next one was from Casey, "Don't forget about the game the day after tomorrow. We have practice tomorrow at seven."

Then Celine Cabot, "Hi honey, I called a few wedding planners while you were gone and I think I found one that you'll like. Call me back and I'll give you his number."

The last message was a hang up so Alex just deleted it.

"Mom found us a wedding planner," Alex yawned and pulled the covers over herself, "She said if we think we'd like him that she'd give us his number."

Olivia laid down next to Alex, "What do you think?"

"I think we could really use a wedding planner," Alex sighed, "With both of us working like we do, we wouldn't have time to get everything right and since I'm only getting married once I want to get it right."  
Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "Okay."

"I should go take a shower," Alex stated, not moving a muscle.

"Okay," Olivia propped her head up with her elbow, "Are you going to do that today?"

Alex smirked, "I don't think if I tried to go now I'd make it all the way."

Olivia sat up, "You know what you need? Incentive."

"Incentive to take a shower?" Alex asked.

Olivia started walking to the bathroom door stopping just shy of the threshold. She peeled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Then she unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down her legs.

Alex bit her lip and felt shivers run down her entire body.

Olivia stepped into the bathroom and out Alex's view. As Alex sat up, Olivia's bra flew out of the bathroom and landed by her feet.

"Talk about incentive," Alex chuckled and followed Olivia into the shower.

Alex groaned while she let the water run over her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, picking up a soapy washcloth and running it over Alex's back.

"I just thought of the mountain of paperwork on my desk," Alex said.

Olivia moved Alex's hair out of the way to get to the rest of Alex's back, "I know how you feel." After she washed off Alex's back, Olivia gently kissed along her shoulder.

"Mmm, Liv," Alex moaned as Olivia's hands found her stomach.

Olivia continued stroking Alex's stomach and kissing her neck and shoulder, "Yes, baby?"

"Never mind," Alex closed her eyes.

"I'm glad we're home," Olivia cooed and turned Alex around to fully kiss her.

The next day, Alex strutted into her office, ready to take on her mountain of paperwork, the worst criminals in New York, and even Jim Steele.

When Alex opened her office she found two huge piles of case files on her desk. She turned to her secretary and growled, "I want Jim in my office now."

"Yes ma'am," her secretary nodded and took off.

She sat behind her desk and waited impatiently for Jim to walk in. When he did, she just looked at him.

"You wanted to see me?" Jim asked.

"Why are there sixteen case files on my desk?" Alex asked.

"Well, I…" Jim started.

Alex shook her head, "Put them on my desk so I could sort them out while the perps walk the street while awaiting their trial?"

Jim was quiet and nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"Go back to your office," Alex told him.

After about an hour of going through the case files and putting them in new piles, she told her secretary to send in everyone who worked in her office.

She handed out piles and to the ADAs and kept Casey and Serena in her office after everyone else had their assignments.

"Those are yours Serena," Alex pointed to a pile of files on the corner of her desk.

Serena nodded and picked up her cases.

"Casey, I need you to run down to SVU and see if there's anything new," Alex stated.

Casey nodded, "Okay."

Alex smiled for the first time all day, "We still on for seven?"

Casey beamed, "Oh yeah."

"Do you need anything else?" Serena asked looking over Alex's paper filled desk.

Alex took a long deep breath, "I don't think there's anything you can do. I'm be sure to call you if I do."

"Okay," Serena nodded and followed Casey out.

Casey got to the 1-6 around eleven thirty and caught sight of Fin throwing some guy into a holding cell. Elliot walked out of the interview room rubbing his jaw and Olivia was fixing her hair.

"Problem?" she asked.

"He took a swing at Liv," Elliot explained, "She ducked and I was standing behind her."

Olivia smirked, "You should have been faster on the draw."

"Well you shouldn't taunt a violent man while I'm standing behind you," Elliot joked back.

"My boss sent me down here to see if you have anything new for me," Casey told them, setting her bag down next to Elliot's desk.

"You're going camping with us this weekend," Elliot smiled at her.

"What?" Casey asked completely confused.

"Apparently one PP doesn't think we're much of a team so they're forcing us into the wilderness so we can bond," Olivia explained, "And since you're our ADA…"

"Camping?" Casey asked.

"Your boss signed off on it," Cragen said as he walked up.

"Alex?" Casey thought for a moment, "Camping?"

"It was either that or a team building camp," Cragen stated, "I figure we could use the weekend to relax instead of doing trust falls and finger painting."

Casey nodded, "Okay, but I'm going to be in so much trouble for canceling my date this weekend."

"I think Serena will be okay," Olivia smiled, "Just tell her she can come if she wants to. The she won't mind that you're abandoning her for the weekend as long as you don't drag her along."

"Why don't you bring Alex?" Elliot asked.

Olivia chuckled, "Alex isn't really the camping kind of girl. She'd tell me she had too much paperwork to catch up on if I asked."

Casey looked at her watch, "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure," Olivia nodded.

"Okay," Elliot followed them out the door.

At five-thirty there was a soft knock on Alex's door, then it opened. Serena stepped in, "Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm almost done," Alex replied as she kept writing.

"Did you eat lunch?" Serena asked.

"I just getting ready to…" Alex looked at the clock, "Oh, it's not lunchtime any more."

Serena smiled and sat in the chair across from Alex, "Go home."

Alex yawned, "I guess I should. Just a few more minutes."

"What is this I hear about you sending my girlfriend away on a camping trip this weekend?" Serena asked.

Alex smirked, "You're welcome to go with her."

"I don't camp," Serena stated, "I check into a hotel."

"I know," Alex signed the last piece of paper and closed it in a folder.

"Are you going?" Serena asked Alex.

Alex stood up and put on her jacket, "I don't camp. I follow you to the hotel room."

Serena laughed, "I figured. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Alex waved.

Serena walked out and Alex gathered up her things.

There was another knock on the door and it opened. Olivia walked in, leaving the door open behind her.

"Hey," Alex kissed Olivia, "How was work?"

"A perp punched Elliot," Olivia smiled, "Other than that, same ole same ole."

"I like how you smile when you tell me a perp punch Elliot," Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia picked up Alex's attaché, "He was a trooper." She took Alex's hand and they walked out of her office.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I missed lunch."

They got into the elevator and Olivia grinned, "So are you coming camping with us this weekend?"

Alex replied, "I'd love to, but I have a lot of paperwork to do."


	37. Chapter 37

Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She'd changed into her gym clothes and put her hair up. This wasn't her usual look and she wasn't sure if she liked it. The green shorts were really short and her white muscle shirt was really tight.

Olivia stepped into the bedroom, "We're gonna be la…" Her words trailed off when she saw Alex. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"What?" Alex asked grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You're wearing that?" Olivia asked.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Alex looked down at her outfit, "I used to wear it to the gym all the time. Well, before I started working out with you."

Olivia smirked. "Did you get a lot of phone numbers at the gym?"

Alex paused, "Now that you mention it…"

Olivia relieved Alex of her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "C'mon we're gonna be late."

They walked to the softball field hand in hand. Casey was sitting in the dugout looking over a clipboard and the rest of the team was warming up or standing around talking. A few sporadic people were sitting in the bleachers watching.

Alex and Olivia walked over to Serena who was on the end of the bleachers. She looked over when she saw the couple. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Serena scooted over so Olivia could sit down, "I'm supporting my woman."

Alex and Olivia chuckled. Alex picked up her bag and kissed Olivia. She turned to walk away, just to turn around again. "I almost forgot." She slid her engagement ring off of her finger and slid it onto Olivia's finger, "I definitely don't want to loose that." She kissed Olivia again and walked off. Olivia would unabashedly admit that she enjoyed watching Alex walk away in those short shorts.

"How's the wedding coming along?" Serena asked.

"Great," Olivia smiled. She always smiled when she talked about her wedding.

"Is Elliot planning a bachelorette party?" Serena looking at the legal pad in her lap.

"I don't think so," Olivia shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

"Tell him he can use the jet if he wants," Serena replied and scribbled something down, "Alex said that no matter what there are to be no strippers."

"At mine or hers?" Olivia smirked.

"Both I assume," Serena replied with a playful smile.

Olivia chuckled, "That's fine. I don't want strippers anyway. By the way, are you going camping this weekend?"

Serena giggled, "No. I don't camp unless there's a bellboy, mini bar, cable, running water, and a hair dryer in my tent. And the tent has to have four walls, a ceiling, and at least four floors."

"You're more of a princess than Alex," Olivia laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Serena replied.

"What are you two going to be doing this weekend?" Olivia asked leaning back on the row of seats behind her.

"I dunno," Serena replied, "We haven't really talked about it. I think I might drag her wedding dress shopping."

"Shouldn't I get to go to that?" Olivia asked.

"I think it's bad luck for the brides to see their gowns before the ceremony," Serena replied, looking out at the field, "But I'm going with both of you so your gowns don't clash."

Olivia thought for a moment. She guessed it would be okay.

Serena smiled as she watched Alex joke with Casey who was the catcher before taking her batting stance, "You know I'm going to be crying like a baby at your wedding."

Olivia looked out at Alex, "Me too." She noticed some guy watching Alex run to second base after a hit. He turned around and Olivia was disgusted when she saw Jim Steele's face. "Steele plays on this team?"

"Unfortunately," Serena replied, "But Casey put him in the outfield so he'd be as far away from her as possible." Serena smirked, "I'm sure if you go get the captain's girlfriend some nachos, she can persuade the captain to keep him away from Alex too."

Olivia laughed, "Do you want jalapenos on your nachos?"

"Of course," Serena stated. She reached into her pocket, but Olivia shook her head.

"I got it," Olivia scooted off of the bleachers and went to the concession stand.

After about an hour, people started leaving and soon it was just Alex and Casey on the field tossing the ball back and forth.

"Hey!" Serena called, "I'm starving! Can we go get something to eat?!"

Casey glanced over at her and smiled. She said something to Alex that they didn't hear and they walked into the dug out and walked to their significant others.

"Do you wanna go grab a burger with Serena and Casey?" Alex asked with a smile. Her face was a little dirty and there was dirty up one side of her body, "We could go somewhere nicer, but I'd have to shower first."

Olivia set her hands on Alex's hips, "Sure." She kissed her fiancée and pulled away smiling, "By the way, you look really hot right now."

Alex smirked, "I'll be sure to put these shorts on and roll in the dirt more often."


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia tossed a stress ball back to Elliot. They'd been doing it now for a while without talking. Munch and Fin just figured it was a 'Benson/Stabler thing' and left them alone.

"You know tomorrow is going to be the first time me and Alex are apart overnight since we got together," Olivia tossed the ball to Elliot.

Elliot smiled as he caught the ball, "Does that mean you're going to be on the phone all weekend?"

"As long as I have service," Olivia smiled back.

"What if you don't?" Elliot threw the ball.

"Carrier pigeons," Olivia smirked.

Elliot chuckled.

After work, Alex shoved her key into the slot and angrily unlocked the door, mumbling something about slave driving bosses and slimy defense attorneys.

Once the door was open, Alex dropped her briefcase and fell onto the couch. No matter how much work she was going to have to get through this weekend, she wasn't going to do anything else productive for the rest of the night.

Alex laid on the couch in the same position she fell in for about ten minutes before she heard a key in the lock. An immediate smile spread across her face. Olivia was home.

When she swung the door open, Olivia saw Alex laying on the couch, watching her. She waved the flowers in her hand, "I got you something."

Alex stood and walked over to her fiancée, pulling her into a fierce kiss. When it was over, she rested her forehead on Olivia's, "Thank you." Alex took the flowers.

Olivia then turned Alex around so the blonde was facing away from her. "Now go take a long bath and dinner will be ready by the time you get out."

"What?" Alex asked as Olivia started to guide her to the bathroom.

"I heard through the grapevine that you had a bad day," Olivia smiled.

"What grapevine?" Alex asked.

Olivia opened the bathroom door and gently pushed Alex in, "My future sister-in-law. Well, I guess she'll be my deputy-in-law too."

"I should have known," Alex replied turning on the water. She kissed Olivia one more time, "Thanks baby."

When she got out of the bathroom, Alex smelled an amazing smell. After slipping on her now clean softball shirt and some boy shorts, she padded into the kitchen. Inside, the kitchen was a complete wreck, but the sight was one of the cutest Alex had ever seen. Olivia was stirring something in a massive pot with her hair pulled back and a spatula in the other hand just sort of hanging limply in the air.

"Do you need some help?" Alex asked.

Olivia's head snapped up and an immediate smile crossed her face. She put the spatula and the spoon down and walked over to Alex. She rested her hands on Alex's hips and softly kissed her. She gently pushed Alex backward and out of the kitchen. "You don't need to worry about what's going on in there. Relax. You have all weekend unsupervised to catch up on your work."

"How do you know I'll work while unsupervised?" Alex smirked.

Olivia chuckled, "Because I know you and I'm the one who pries the pen out of your exhausted fingers every night."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes and remembered how every time she did her knees got weak. She slowly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Olivia held the blonde's body against her own.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you," Alex added.

"Me either," Olivia whispered.

Alex chuckled, "When did we become a scene out of a B-romance?"

Olivia smiled, "Since we fell in love."

"Yeah, well…" Alex trailed off. She pulled away from Olivia a little and sniffed the air.

Olivia smelled it too. "Oh shit," she muttered and ran back into the kitchen.

Alex laughed and waited for Olivia to come back out. Instead she heard a series of bangs and clashes followed by another "oh shit" then glass breaking. The smile disappeared from Alex's face and she trotted to the kitchen to make sure Olivia was alright.

When she got there, Olivia was just sort of standing in the kitchen looking at the broken coffee pot laying next to the rest of the coffee maker on the floor. Then here eyes slowly rose from the floor to Alex's face. She had to admit she was a little scared. She had just broken Alex's favorite appliance.

Alex just stood staring at the shattered glass. Then she looked up at Olivia's nervous and borderline frightened face. She slowly smiled.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

Alex walked over to the pantry and got out the broom, "You didn't think I was going to kill did you?"

"Not kill," Olivia took the broom from Alex and started cleaning the glass up, "Just maim."

Alex laughed, "We live two blocks from a coffee shop."

"Like you'd walk that far in the morning before coffee," Olivia smirked.

Alex slid up onto the counter and watched Olivia clean up the mess on the floor, "But I know someone who would do it for me."

Olivia swept the glass into the dustpan and dumped it into the trash. She then walked over to Alex and stood between her fiancée's legs. "Really now?"

"Yup," Alex nodded, readjusting her glasses.

"And who might this sweet, amazing woman be?" Olivia smirked.

"I don't think you know her," Alex ran a hand absentmindedly through Olivia's hair.

"And why would she go two blocks in the morning to get coffee?" Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's as her fingers blazed trails up and down Alex's toned thighs.

"Because she broke my coffee maker," Alex deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," Olivia brought her hand up to cup Alex's cheek, "I'll buy you a new one."

"Right now?" Alex asked with a slight smile.

"We might as well," Olivia smirked, "We have to go get something to eat. I burned dinner because someone was distracting me."

"So it's my fault?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well…if you weren't so hot…" Olivia waggled her eyebrows.

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or not," Alex kissed Olivia.

"Definitely a compliment," Olivia smiled. She stepped back and offered Alex a hand to get down.

Alex took Olivia's hand and slid off the counter. They started to walk out of the kitchen, but before they got through the doorway Alex spun around and caught Olivia's lips with her own.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked when Alex pulled away.

"That was for being so sweet and making me dinner, even though you burned it," Alex smiled and sauntered off to get dressed.

Olivia just stood in the doorway watching Alex walk away. She muttered to herself, "How'd I get so lucky?" before trotting off after Alex just in case she needed help getting dress or more importantly undressed.


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I've been working on my other stories and this document has been open on my computer for the last couple weeks, but so have some other stories. So once again I apologize. I'll try to update more regularly.

* * *

"A whole weekend," Alex sighed as they perused the kitchen appliance isle.

"It's not forever," Olivia scanned the coffee makers, "It's just one night. Saturday night."

"One sleepless night," Alex huffed. She stopped in front of the coffee makers and Olivia stood behind her with her arms around Alex's waist.

"You've slept alone before," Olivia offered.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "But when you get used to someone being there, it gets weird when they're gone."

"I know," Olivia smiled, "So do you see one you like?"

Alex paused then slowly nodded, "Yeah." She pointed to the coffee maker that was on the shelf in front of them, "That one."

Olivia disengaged from Alex and picked up the box. "Anything else dearest?"

Alex smirked, "Now that you mention it. I need more coffee."

"How is it that every time we go out to get one thing, we end up getting ten more?" Olivia asked as she followed Alex through the store.

Alex didn't answer. She just smiled and kept walking.

When they got home, Alex and Olivia hauled their various purchases to the elevator after a brief conversation with Sam and David. Olivia made them both promise to keep an eye on Alex over the weekend and they both happily agreed.

"Did you pack enough clothes?" Alex called from the bedroom to Olivia who was in the laundry room grabbing a couple of her extra flashlights.

Olivia smiled and walked back to the bedroom, stopping to lean on the doorframe. "I'm a grown woman, I think I can pack for myself."

Alex sat on the bed with her legs tucked under her, "I just want to make sure you'll be warm enough."

"I'll be fine," Olivia flipped off the bedroom light with her elbow and turned on the flashlights, directing them both at Alex.

"Hey, I wasn't done working," Alex blocked her eyes from the flashlights' glare.

"Yes you are," Olivia told her, "You have all weekend alone to work." Olivia turned a flashlight under her chin and turned the other one off before tossing it into her suitcase.

"So you're going to tell me ghost stories?" Alex stretched out across the bed, "Because I'm sure I have a few Petrovsky stories that will scare your pants off."

"Actually," Olivia walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex, "I was hoping to scare _your_ pants off." She turned the flashlight on Alex.

"You're welcome to try Detective," Alex smirked, "But I think it's easier just to ask nicely."

Olivia chuckled. She turned off the flashlight and tossed it to the side. She could feel Alex's body in the pitch dark and felt Alex's slender hand move up her arms and across her shoulders. She placed a hand on either side of Alex and bent down, catching Alex's lips on the first try.

"You're not even going to ask?" Alex asked when she felt Olivia's fingers untie the drawstring of her pants.

"May I?" Olivia asked politely while nibbling around the blonde's stomach.

"You better," Alex breathed huskily.

The morning lights flooded the room and Alex squinted while waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they did she smiled upon seeing the bare, tan skin of Olivia's back next to her. Olivia was one of the few people she ever knew who could sleep in any position and wake up in a good mood. Last night she fell asleep on her stomach with a protective arm draped around Alex's middle.

Alex turned on her side and slowly stroked Olivia's smooth back. She loved waking up next to Olivia. She loved every inch of Olivia's skin. She loved that she knew she'd never get tired of waking up next to her every morning for the rest of her life.

Since Olivia wasn't waking up from the tender caresses of her back or the fingers running through her hair, Alex picked up Olivia's hand that was around her and kissed Olivia's palm. Then she kissed every one of Olivia's fingers then the back of her hands and up her arm all the way to her shoulder. She paused at Olivia's neck to murmur, "Time to wake up." Then she kissed down Olivia's neck and all over her back until she heard a groan from Olivia.

Alex laid back down next to Olivia and was immediately giddy from the smile on Olivia's face. "Good morning." Olivia ran a hand through Alex's hair.

"Good morning," Alex kissed Olivia.

Olivia briefly rolled over to check the clock on her bedside table. "I have to go in thirty minutes."

"I know," Alex kissed Olivia again, "I'll go make the coffee."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

Alex rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe on her way out the door.

Olivia fully stretched, got dressed, and grabbed her duffle bag that she was taking with her on the camping trip. Since Casey was the only other female going they decided to share a tent and Casey already had a tent so all Olivia needed to bring was her clothes.

She dropped her bag next to the door on the way to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, Alex was pouring coffee into a travel mug and yawning at the same time.

Olivia stopped at the door and smiled. Alex was beautiful all of the time and there were sometimes when Alex was smokin' hot and downright sexy, but there were times like these where Alex was just so damn cute. Her hair was slightly messed up, she was wearing a fluffy white bath robe, and Olivia could tell she was still tired, after all they did have sort of a long night.

Alex turned around to bring Olivia her coffee, but when she sat Olivia standing at the door she leaned back on the counter and smiled sweetly.

Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. Olivia smiled when she felt Alex's head rest on her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Alex replied.

They stood like that for a few moments before Alex spoke again. "You're going to be late."

Olivia chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not," Alex pulled Olivia in for a deep kiss.

"Well with a kiss like that it's getting harder to leave," Olivia confessed when they broke the kiss. Olivia looked down at the robe Alex was wearing. Olivia raised an playful eyebrow as she ran her finger over the knot that was holding the robe closed.

"If you untie that knot you're going to be a lot later," Alex teased.

"You're right," Olivia put her arms back around Alex's waist, "I'll untie it when I get home though."

"I'll make sure to have this on," Alex smiled and kissed Olivia. "Now c'mon you're gonna be late."

"Yeah yeah," Olivia took the coffee from Alex and Alex's hand on her way to the front door.

Olivia kissed Alex one last long time and held her for a minute before grabbing her bag and her keys. Alex leaned on the door while Olivia paused in the hallway after she pressed the button for the elevator.

"I'll miss you," Alex told Olivia.

"I'll miss you too sweetie," Olivia said, "And don't forget, my spare SIG is in the closet and there's a flashlight next to the bed."

Alex smiled, "I'll be fine." She stepped into the hallway and kissed Olivia, "Get going."

"Yes ma'am," Olivia stole one last kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex purred.

The elevator doors opened and Olivia stepped in. After one last parting smile, the elevator doors closed and Alex retreated into the apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

After they all arrived at the precinct, all four detectives, their captain, and their ADA piled into an SUV and Cragen drove them to the campground. They were all still groggy so they spent most of the two hour trip sleeping.

As they neared the road got bumpier and Olivia was jarred out of her sleep. She looked out the window and saw a dense wall of trees. Then she looked on her other side and saw Casey staring at her phone in her lap. After a few seconds, Casey's fingers flew over the keys and then she saw Olivia looking at her, "Good morning."

"If you keep texting Serena like that you're fingers will fall off," Olivia told Casey who had been staring at her phone for the past hour, "Then what good will you be to her?"

Casey smiled and looked up at Olivia, "I'm surprised you're not going the same thing with Alex."

"I think she went back to bed after I left," Olivia answered, "She's probably still asleep."

Casey's phone vibrated and she looked at it, "Nope, she's not asleep. She's going to breakfast with Serena."

"Good," Olivia nodded, "At least she's not working yet."

"They're going to the office afterwards," Casey pocketed her phone.

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

When they got to the campground, everyone piled out.

"So what now?" Munch asked looking around.

"We pitch the tents," Casey smiled and opened the back of the SUV. She started handing out sleeping bags and tents.

They separated the tents and started setting them up. Casey and Olivia quickly got up their tent and tossed their bags and sleeping bags inside. When they looked over at Munch and Fin it was hard not to laugh. It was obvious they had no idea what they were doing.

"Hey guys," Casey called, "It's supposed to look like this." She pointed to her tent.

"Ha ha," Munch retorted.

Elliot stood back and looked at his tent, "I haven't used this in a while. Dickey doesn't like to go camping anymore."

"I never liked to go," Munch stated while watching Fin put together the tents.

"You never like to help either," Fin stated and put the last stake into the ground.

"And mess up my nails?" Munch sarcastically said, "No way."

"So what now?" Elliot put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, there's a hiking trail," Cragen offered.

"Cool," Casey nodded.

"You like to camp don't you?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

Casey smiled, "Yup."

Casey led the excursion which consisted of Elliot, Fin, and Olivia through the heavily wooded trail. Cragen and Munch stayed at the campsite under the guise that they were staying just in case the hikers got lost and needed to be rescued. To which Elliot quipped, "Yeah and when you guys get halfway to us and need an oxygen mask who's going to rescue you?"

"I'm surprised you're not on the phone," Elliot told Olivia.

"Alex is probably working," Olivia shrugged, "I'm going to call her when we get back to remind her to eat."

"If there were half as many attorneys in the DA's office half as dedicated as her, there'd be three times as many convictions," Elliot smiled.

Olivia swelled with pride. She got like that every time someone was praising Alex. It wasn't like she had anything to do with Alex's work ethic. It just made her happy that other people saw how great Alex was.

"Most of 'em are just doing a few rounds in the DA's office to get the feel of it before they join huge firms as defense attorneys," Casey added.

"What's Serena been doin' lately?" Fin asked, "I haven't seen her in a while."

Casey smiled, "Well, when she's not working, she's with Alex or one of their mom's planning the huge Cabot/Benson wedding. And what little time she has left she spends with me." Fin, Elliot, and Olivia got weird smiles on their faces so Casey quickly added, "…playing softball."

The other three laughed.

"Serena?" Olivia asked, "Playing softball?"

Casey blushed and didn't answer.

"That was cute," Elliot chuckled. He stopped Casey and pulled her into his arms, "We're just playing with you."

They went along their hike for a few more minute before Fin added, "Seriously though. Softball was the best you could come up with?"

Casey just smiled and shrugged.

When they finally got back to camp a few hours later, Cragen was sitting in a folding chair just relaxing and they couldn't see Munch.

"Where's Munch?" Fin asked.

Cragen jerked his thumb toward Munch and Fin's tent. "He's taking a nap."

"I'm hungry," Elliot added.

"Then I guess you should get to making dinner," Olivia smiled and sat back in a chair.

Elliot went back to the car and got out the things they brought to make hot dogs. "Now all we need is a fire."

Olivia stepped in her tent and grabbed her phone off the top of her bag. "I'm gonna go call Alex. This may take a while."

"I'll show you where you can get the best signal," Casey offered.

"How do you know where it is?" Fin asked.

"While I was waiting an hour for you to get your tent up I made a few calls," Casey replied and walked off with Olivia.

They stopped at a spot right next to then entrance of the hiking trail. Casey took out her phone and Olivia dialed.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Hey," Olivia smiled, "What's going on?"

"Just working," Alex replied with a hint of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked sweetly.

Alex sighed and Olivia could hear the creek of Alex's chair leaning back, "I think I'm gonna have to fire Jim."

"Can you wait until I get back?" Olivia asked.

"Why?" Alex asked smiling, "Wanna say goodbye?"

"No," Olivia stated, "I despise him more than you do. I also think he happens to be unstable and I wouldn't want him to retaliate especially when I'm not there."

"I don't think he would do anything," Alex said, "I'm going to give him a chance to quit before I fire him. He'll probably take a job at Moredock, Langon, and Maddox as a junior associate, making him a bigger pain in my ass. Anyway, how's camping going?"

"Well, we just got back from a hike," Olivia said, "Cragen and Munch stayed at camp and now Munch is asleep, Cragen, Fin, and Elliot are trying to start a fire. Casey's giggling like a little girl on the phone."

"I wonder who," Alex said sarcastically.

Olivia chuckled. She looked over at Casey who was leaning on a tree and grinning from ear to ear. "So who are you moving to senior ADA in your bureau? Or are you hiring someone else?"

"There's a hiring freeze," Alex stated, "I dunno who could handle it besides Casey who's made it clear she loves where she works now. I guess I'll talk it over with Serena."

"Is there anyone there with you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied laying her head on a stack of files, "I've been shut in my office all day."

"Aw baby," Olivia took a step away from Casey and continued, "Do you have a headache?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

"Why don't you go home?" Olivia asked.

Alex was opening her mouth to answer when the phone on her desk rang. "Hold on a sec Liv." Olivia could hear Alex picked up the phone and answer "Cabot…why didn't you just walk into my office and tell me yourself?…okay." Then Alex's voice was closer, "Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered.

"Serena wanted to call and let me know that she's leaving the office in ten minutes so I should get ready because she's taking me home," Alex laid her head back down.

"Good," Olivia kicked a rock on the ground, "Be careful."

"I love you," Alex said quietly into the phone, "Don't get eaten by a bear."

"I'll try not to," Olivia chuckled, "I love you too."

"Oh and Serena told me to tell you that sometimes Casey talks in her sleep," Alex added, "They're usually summations."

"Good to know," Olivia smirked and glances over at Casey who was now sitting on a huge rock, still smiling. She looked up at the darkening sky, "You know where the flashlight is?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

"And my spare SIG?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Alex answered again, "Should I be expecting someone?"

"No just want to make sure," Olivia ground a rock into the ground with her foot.

"I'll be fine," Alex assured her, "The chance of you getting eaten by a bear in the middle of nowhere is ten times my chance of getting eaten by a bear here."

Olivia laughed. She heard Serena call, "Let's go Cabot," on the other end. "Make sure you eat something before you go to sleep."

"I will," Alex answered as she locked up her office.

"I love you," Olivia murmured like she would when she and Alex were tangled up in bed together.

"I love you too," Alex replied, "Watch out for bears."

"I will," Olivia nodded.

"Sleep well baby," Alex cooed.

"You too," Olivia smiled.

"Bye," Alex added.

"Bye sweetheart," Olivia looked at the ground. When she heard Alex hand up, she closed her phone and turned back to Casey who had apparently already ended her conversation and was watching Olivia with a small smile.

"What?" Olivia asked, slightly embarrassed.

Casey smiled fully, "You were smiling like an idiot the whole time you were on the phone with her."

"One could say the same thing about you," Olivia returned the smiled.

They started walking back to camp as Casey added, "See? They're nothing but trouble. Hot, blonde, gorgeous trouble."

Olivia laughed as they walked back to camp where the men were burning the hot dogs and pulling the beer filled cooler out of the back of the SUV.


	41. Chapter 41

Olivia swirled the beer in the bottom of her bottle. "It's quiet," she commented.

"I don't like it," Casey looked around, "This is the part in the movie where the killer stalks out of the woods with a machete."

"Lucky for you you're camping with five cops huh?" Elliot smirked from across the fire.

"And four of us would stick around to save you," Fin said with a raised eyebrow at Munch who woke up when he smelled hot dogs.

"I would stay," Munch defended himself, "Protect and serve remember?"

Olivia yawned. She was tired, but she didn't know how she was going to fair without Alex. When you're used to falling asleep next to someone it's weird without them. She decided to give it a shot anyway. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Long night last night?" Munch asked with a smirk.

"Longer than yours," Olivia smiled and stood.

"I'll go with you," Casey added.

The guys started to disperse into their tents as Casey and Olivia got settled in their tent.

"No summations tonight okay?" Olivia shined her flashlight at Casey.

Casey buried her head in her sleeping bag, "Serena told you?"

"No, Serena told Alex who told me," Olivia answered turning off her flashlight and tossed it into her bag.

"I should have known," Casey mumbled, "They tell each other everything."

"Yeah I know," Olivia closed her eyes.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Casey asked a few seconds later.

Olivia curled up in her sleeping bag, "I mentioned Greece and Alex said that we can go to Greece anytime. I think she's thinking about Africa or something. I've never been anywhere Alex hasn't taken me so I'll be happy with anything. We could drive up to Vermont and spend a week in a cabin and I'd be happy."

"You'd be happy in a basement with Alex and a flat surface," Casey smirked.

"Who needs a flat surface?" Olivia smiled.

"Would you two keep it down?!" Elliot called, "We're trying to sleep!"

"Stop listening to our conversation," Casey called back.

"It's interesting," Elliot replied.

"Where'd you go on your honeymoon El?" Olivia asked.

"A cabin upstate," Elliot answered.

"On my first honeymoon we took a cruise to Hawaii," Munch called from the farthest tent away, "I got seasick. In hindsight I think it was an omen."

The conversation about travel evolved into stories about childhood then to stories of college. One by one they all started to drop out of the conversation and fall asleep until Olivia was the only one awake. She could barely see the stars out of the vent in the roof of the tent. She wondered what Alex was doing right then. She figured it was between working or sleeping. She smiled at the image in her head of Alex laying in their bed, curled up under she sheets and she slowly drifted off to sleep with that smile on her face.

Olivia was slowly brought out of her sleep by Elliot rattling their tent, "C'mon Liv, Case wake up."

"Why?" Casey whined and rolled over.

"It's ten thirty and we're hungry," Fin answered.

"I can't cook," Olivia stated.

"I won't cook," Casey added.

"We're stopping at a café down the highway," Elliot told them.

"Casey you better get out here quick," Cragen's voice appeared, "I think Munch is on her verge of strangling himself with the tent."

Olivia saw Casey shimmy out of her sleeping bag and unzip the door. "This better be one of the funniest things I've ever seen or I'm gonna be pissed."

"You're a lawyer," Elliot quipped, "Aren't you always pissed?"

Olivia unzipped her sleeping bag when she heard Casey burst out laughing. Olivia crawled to the door and peeked out. Cragen wasn't kidding when he said Munch was on her verge of strangling himself. Somehow he got tangled up in the tent material and some of the tent poles that were held together with elastic rope. It was quite a sight, especially first thing in the morning and Olivia soon joined her colleagues in a good laugh.

It took them all a good hour and a half to pack up their camp and after that they spent another two hours at the café eating and talking. One the way home, Olivia tried calling Alex a couple times but there was no answer. She figured Alex was working or her phone died because both explanations happened regularly.

By the time they all got back to the precinct through traffic it was already six and it would take another half an hour in the horrific traffic to get home.

Olivia was relieved to see Sam and David when she walked in.

"Good evening Ms. Benson," Sam tipped his hat.

"Hey Sam," Olivia smiled, "Is Alex home?"

"Yes," David answered, "She came in a few hours ago."

Olivia pressed the button for the elevator, "Do you know what time she left?"

"Around seven," David replied.

Olivia smiled once again as the elevator doors opened, "Thanks."

"Anytime," David waved as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia dropped her bag by the door and set her keys on the table next to the door. She looked around and spotted Alex asleep on the couch. She was curled up on one end of the couch in a bathrobe and her glasses. The bathrobe was starting to part just below Alex's waist so that Olivia could see just a hint of the black lace that was hiding underneath.

There were open files and law books strewn out across the coffee table next to a half empty glass of white wine. The melodic sound of soft jazz filled the room as Olivia walked over to the couch.

Olivia knelt down next to Alex and carefully slid the glasses off Alex's face. Then she gently kissed Alex's forehead stirring the blonde from her sleep. Olivia smiled when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

"How long have you been back?" Alex asked, her voice laden with sleep.

"I just got back," Olivia brushed some of Alex's hair out of her face. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against her fiancée's and a warmth swarmed through her body. She knew she was home again with that simple kiss.

When Olivia pulled back, Alex sat up a little more and threaded her fingers through Olivia's. "How was camping?"

"It was okay," Olivia shrugged, "Nothing special."

"Did the team building work?" Alex smirked.

Olivia chuckled, "We're no more of a team now than we were before we left."

"Good," Alex nodded, "Everything would go horribly wrong if something changed."

"What about you?" Olivia asked, "Law books, white wine, and Miles Davis mean you've had a bad day."

"Right before closing yesterday I got served eleven motions," Alex explained, "Kressler needs a new Boca Raton beach house because he's racking up the billable hours with all these motions and meetings with Brzezinski."

"I'm sorry," Olivia stroked Alex's hair, "Anything I can do?"

Alex scooted back on the couch and simply asked, "Lay with me?"

Olivia shed her jacket and crawled up on the couch next to Alex. She felt Alex nuzzle into her shoulder as she rested her head on top of Alex's.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Alex confessed.

"Why?" Olivia asked. She was sure she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it from Alex's mouth.

"I missed you," Alex answered without hesitation.

Olivia held Alex tighter, "I missed you too."

After a few minutes, Olivia checked to see if Alex was awake, "Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex asked back.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked.

"For what?" Alex purred. Olivia didn't have to see Alex's face to know she was smiling.

"For food," Olivia stated.

"Oh," Alex answered a little disappointed.

Olivia pulled away a little to look at Alex's face, "Do you want to go out or order in?"

"Order in," Alex added, "I'm too tired to go out."

"Okay," Olivia kissed Alex.

Alex snuggled into Olivia again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia held Alex close.

Olivia rolled onto her back and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table. She dialed the deli down the street and waited for an answer. "Hey baby what do you want?" When there was no answer, Olivia looked down at the blonde in her arms and realized she was asleep. Olivia chuckled and kissed the top of Alex's head. She hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around Alex before drifting off to sleep herself.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning they scurried around getting ready as usual.

"What was it? Like six-thirty when we fell asleep?" Alex asked as she brushed her teeth, "I haven't slept that much since I passed out after taking my Bar exam."

"You passed out?" Olivia asked from the shower behind Alex.

"Well I had been studying for seventy-two hours," Alex shrugged, "The only things that kept me awake during the test were two chocolate cupcakes and three espresso shots." She paused to rinse her mouth, then continued, "I fell asleep in the car while Sam was driving me home."

Olivia wrenched off the shower and pulled a towel down from the frosted glass door. "Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah," Alex droned as she pulled her suit pants on, "Best day of my life." She shrugged on her jacket and flipped her hair one last time.

"You look great," Olivia smiled as she stepped out of the shower.

Alex smiled back, "Thanks." She kissed Olivia, "Have a good day."

"I'll try," Olivia smirked, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex answered and walked out of the bathroom, calling behind her, "I have a game tonight so try to catch the perp before seven."

"I'll do my best baby!" Olivia called back and laughed to herself.

"Thank you!" Alex answered. Then Olivia heard the front door open and close.

Olivia got ready for her day, donning a new shirt that Alex bought her and pulled her hair back in the ponytail. She went to do the last thing she always did before she left. Coffee.

As she was pouring her coffee, she glanced up at the calendar hanging on the refrigerator. Alex put it there so she'd definitely see it everyday because she definitely needed her coffee everyday.

Olivia scanned around and saw the current date. Written in Alex's flowing handwriting was 'Game 7' right below 'Meeting with McCoy 10:30'.

Then Olivia glanced up at the date for future reference for all the forms she'd be filling out, dating, and signing throughout the course of the day. Her breath caught in her throat. Today was not only Alex's meeting or the DA's office softball game. It was the fifth anniversary of Serena Benson's passing.

Olivia grabbed her coffee and walked out the door. On the way down in the elevator she called Elliot and told him she'd be a little late.

After parking a ways away and buying some flowers from a vendor down the street, Olivia walked the rest of the way to the cemetery. She looked at the roses in her hand and remembered that they were her mother's favorite. This was a set tradition that Olivia had. Three times a year Olivia would put flowers at her mother's grave. Christmas, her mother's birthday, and the anniversary of her death. She only cried once and that was the day they laid her mother in the ground. But what she told Cragen was true. She had come to terms with her mother's eventual death and had made peace with that a long time ago.

Olivia rounded the corner and walked through the open gates of the cemetery. She looked around as she walked and saw a few grieving family members. Down from them was a tractor, digging up the next grave.

While she was looking around, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," came out of her mouth before she saw who it was.

"It's okay," a very, very familiar voice answered.

"Alex?" Olivia asked seeing her fiancée standing in front of her.

"Hey Liv," Alex answered.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, still confused.

"Paying my respects," Alex answered. Cemeteries always made her uneasy and it showed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh," Olivia said, unsure of what to say.

"I'll see you later," Alex half-heartedly smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek before walking away.

Olivia watched Alex fade into the distance before turning back to her intended destination. When she arrived at her mother's headstone, she saw that there was already a single white rose resting on top of it.

Olivia was still at a loss for words. Alex came all the way to this cemetery to pay her respects to a woman she'd never met before. Tears formed behind Olivia's eyes and she tried to blink them back. Olivia couldn't quite pinpoint what was so sweet about the small action, but it suddenly overwhelmed her with emotion.

Olivia took a deep breath to try to quell the tears. It worked after a few breaths. Olivia walked over to the headstone and picked up the white rose Alex had placed there earlier. She placed it in the middle of all the red roses she bought and set the whole bouquet upright at the foot of the headstone.

"You would've loved Alex, mom," Olivia whispered to the headstone before walking out of the cemetery.


	43. Chapter 43

On the way to the precinct, Olivia pulled out her phone and tapped her phone to her leg for a few seconds before actually placing the call.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

Olivia immediately smiled at the voice, "Hi Mrs. Cabot, it's Olivia."

Celine Cabot's voice immediately warmed, "Hello dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um…I was actually calling to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" Olivia asked, "But if you already have plans that's okay."

Celine let out a small chuckle, "You know I think my schedule just cleared. Will that hot blonde you're marrying that takes after her wonderful mother be joining us?"

"I dunno," Olivia answered, "She has a meeting with McCoy this morning and usually when that happens she's at the office until really late."

"Okay," Celine replied lightly, "How's seven at Café Gray?"

"Sounds good," Olivia smiled, "Thanks for having dinner with me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Celine answered, "Be careful at work."

"I will," Olivia answered.

"Bye dear," Celine told her.

"Bye," Olivia echoed and hung up.

Her day went the same way it went most of the time. They get called to a crime scene, they track down the perp ending in a foot pursuit and Olivia throwing him against a wall. In the interrogation room the perp unwittingly gives himself away leading to his demanding of a lawyer who couldn't save him anyway.

"That was fun," Casey sighed as she walked out of Cragen's office followed by Olivia and Elliot.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked at his watch, "Five forty. Why? You got a hot date?"

"You could say that," Olivia took her leather jacket off the back of her chair and put it on.

"Alex said she'd be stuck in the office all night long," Casey set her briefcase down by Elliot's desk. She'd learned by now to stay away from Olivia's desk just in case Alex showed up. It wasn't a jealousy thing. It was just a territory thing that started before Alex and Olivia started dating. Olivia's desk had been Alex's perch since the beginning of her tenure as the sex crimes ADA.

"It's not with Alex," Olivia opened her drawer and grabbed her keys. She locked her drawers and pushed her chair in.

"Really?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow, "Serena?"

"Serena's working late too," Casey added.

"My mother-in-law," Olivia smiled. "Bye El."

"Bye," Elliot smiled and shook his head.

Casey followed Olivia out, "Can you say something nice about me to her? I don't think she likes me."

"Why would you think that?" Olivia asked, "Celine's one of the nicest women I've ever met."

"I dunno," Casey shrugged, "The Southerlyns and the Cabots are really big on family and they're pretty much the same family. Celine's opinion matters a lot to Serena. I just have this feeling she doesn't like me."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to her, but I wouldn't worry about it."

Casey was quiet until they got outside, "Thank Liv."

"No problem," Olivia smiled reassuringly and the parted ways.

Olivia pulled up to the parking lot by the building Café Gray was in a few minutes before seven. She got out and walked up to the door. Just as she put a hand on the door to open it a voice said, "Fancy meeting you here."

Olivia smiled and turned to Celine who was walking down the sidewalk toward her. She was in dress pants and a cream colored blouse. Olivia decided that Alex and Sam definitely got their fashion sense from their mother. She looked chic and powerful, while still being welcoming.

They rode up the elevator and were seated as soon as Celine said the word Cabot. They were seated at a table for two near the bar and their food and drink orders were promptly taken.

"So, how was work?" Celine asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It was the same ole same ole."

"Is the same ole same ole how you scraped your hand?" Celine asked.

Olivia looked down at her left palm and saw the scrape Celine was talking about. "Oh, yeah. That must have happened today."

Celine smiled, "Alex just to do that all the time when she was little. She'd go outside and come back in with all kinds of scrapes and bruises. She wouldn't have any idea how any of them happened and none of them ever kept her from playing."

Olivia smiled. She loved listening to all of Celine's stories about Alex, the other kids, or even Celine's own life.

When their food arrived, they ate and talked, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Olivia took a sip of her wine and remember what she promised Casey she'd do.

"Casey doesn't seem to think you like her," Olivia breached the subject.

Celine smiled softly, "She's a nice girl. We're still feeling her out. With you, you and Alex had already saved each other's lives before we were formally introduced. We knew where your loyalties were and how far you'd go to protect Alex. Serena's dated some real.. characters."

"Casey's one hundred percent loyal to Serena," Olivia stated, "She would do anything for Serena. Casey's head over heels for Serena. She would never do anything to hurt her."

Celine let Olivia's words sink in. Then she nodded, "I trust your opinion. If you see her before I do, let her know that I'm sorry if I came off as rude, we just want the best for all our family."

"Okay," Olivia nodded.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" their waiter walked up and asked.

"Should we get something and take it to Alex?" Celine asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded.

Celine ordered some food for Alex and paid for everything.

"I haven't gotten to see Alex's new office yet," Celine said as they walked to their cars, "The teenager in Alex doesn't want her mother showing up at work."

Olivia chuckled, "That sounds about right."

Celine followed Olivia to the DA's officer and parked right next to her. They got out together and walked to the front where, Olivia badged their way in. Soon they were at the entrance of Alex's bureau. The lobby was empty as were most of the offices. There were only two lights on and they were coming from offices right next to each other. One of the lit up offices' doors said 'Serena Southerlyn' over "Deputy Bureau Chief' while the other lit up office door said 'Alexandra Cabot' on top of 'Bureau Chief'.

"Serena," Alex's voice called, "Do you have the Habeas Corpus motion for the Witte case?"

"Um," Serena called back, "Hold on a sec." There was an audible shuffling of papers and then Serena answered, "Yeah."

"Okay," Alex said.

Olivia and Celine walked straight to Alex's office. There were folders and papers strewn all over Alex's desk. She still had her court attire on, but her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her glasses were on.

Olivia smiled and knocked on the doorframe.

Alex looked up and upon seeing her fiancée and her mother she raised an eyebrow, "Is this some kind of intervention?"

"No," Celine smiled warmly, "We brought you dinner."

Alex leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers together, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Olivia smirked, "We were just having dinner and thought you'd be hungry."

"You were having dinner?" Alex asked suspiciously, "What are you going to do to me?"

Celine set the food on Alex's desk, "Nothing. We were just having dinner."

Alex picked up the bag and got out the plastic container inside. She took her first bite as she watched Celine looked around her office.

Soon Serena appeared in the doorway, "I smell food."

Alex motioned her over and Serena sat on the arm of Alex's chair. Alex handed her the spoon that come with the meal and they both started eating their dinner.

"What did you two talk about?" Alex asked more to her mother than Olivia.

"She told me all of your embarrassing baby stories," Olivia grinned.

Alex raised her eyebrow to her mother who answered, "She's just teasing. We talked about a lot of things."

Alex opened her mouth to speak again, but she closed it when she saw someone materialize at the door.

Casey smiled at the two blonde's eating, "I'm glad to see Olivia brought you something to eat." She showed the two cups of coffee in her hand, "I brought you both coffee."

"You're an angel," Serena beamed.

Casey took a step in and handed each of the blonde's their coffee, apparently not noticing the older Cabot in the corner.

"Hello Casey," Celine said.

Casey momentarily froze, but her in-court training made her turn to the voice. She smiled nervously, "Hi Mrs. Cabot."

Casey's eyes briefly flickered to Olivia who smiled and gave her a slight nod.

"Casey baby," Serena batted her eyelashes, "Will you go lock up my office?"

"Do you have your keys?" Casey asked.

Serena felt her pocket.

Casey just smiled, "Don't worry I know where they are." Casey walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with Serena's jacket in hand. She just stood by the door with the jacket draped over her arm.

Olivia caught Celine's eyes and Celine smiled. Celine stood behind Olivia who had moved into the chair across the desk from Alex. "I think I'm going to head home."

Alex and Serena walked around the desk to hug Celine and Olivia stood to say goodbye. Casey stood idly by the door.

As Celine was walking out she added, "Casey, may I have a word with you?"

Casey looked a little scared, but nodded. She walked into the dark lobby with Celine.

"What's she doing?" Serena asked, craning her neck to see out the door.

"Casey will be okay," Olivia assured her.

Olivia felt a strong presence next to her and wasn't surprised to see blonde hair and blue eyes when she looked up. Alex smiled softly, "You ready to go home?"

Olivia nodded and stood. Alex pulled Olivia into her arms and just held her there. Olivia buried her face in Alex's neck.

After a few minutes, Olivia finally pulled away. She blushed a little when she saw Celine, Casey, and Serena watching from the door. Serena's head was on Casey's shoulder and Casey's arms were around Serena's waist.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Alex asked when she saw the crowd with a playful smile. No one answered as Alex grabbed her coat and her briefcase.

They all stepped into the lobby while Alex locked her office. All five women walked out together and gathered in the elevator.

Once on the street, Celine went to her car and waved goodbye as she drove off.

"What'd she say?" Serena asked Casey. Alex and Olivia stopped by them to hear the answer.

"She said that she's sorry if she came off a little rude before," Casey told them, "She just wanted to make sure I was going to be good to Serena. I think it also has something to do with a daughter-in-law she already loves."

"I just told her how much Serena means to you," Olivia ordered.

"Well thank you," Casey smiled.

"Bye," Alex hugged Serena.

"Bye," Serena replied, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye," Casey waved to Alex and Olivia as Serena pulled her away.

When Alex and Olivia got home, they both changed and went straight to bed. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia answered into Alex's shoulder.

Olivia felt Alex's hand move down her back and rest on the small of her back. Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed in Alex's embrace.

"I'm firing Jim tomorrow," Alex stated.

"Let me know when and I'll be there," Olivia replied.

"Are you sure you don't have a date with my mom?" Alex teased.

Olivia chuckled, "No I don't have any dates with your mom tomorrow."

"Come over after work. I'll do it then unless I lose my temper with him before that," Alex yawned.

"How did your meeting with McCoy go?" Olivia asked.

"It went the same as usual," Alex answered, "Congratulations your bureau has the highest conviction rate in the whole DA's office. Here's more work."

"Do you wanna go celebrate your conviction rate tomorrow night?" Olivia asked, "We can go to dinner."

"Sounds good baby," Alex kissed Olivia's forehead and closed her eyes, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," Olivia snuggled into Alex.


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm doing what I have to do to get justice!" Alex heard Brian Peluso shout from outside her door.

"You're supposed to do what you have to do to win the case!" Jim yelled back.

Alex narrowed her eyes and flew out of her chair, her blonde hair waving in her wake. She threw the door open and everyone in the lobby froze.

She looked at the two men who were yelling at each other. "Get in my office. Now."

They both walked into her office and she closed the door a little louder than she needed to. "What the hell was that?" She asked rounded the two men to stand in front of them. Jim opened his mouth, but she held her hand up, "That was rhetorical. This is not a daycare. I do not want to have to watch you two to keep you from fighting."

Jim crossed his arms and Brian nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm not going to let him throw a case," Jim stated.

Alex crossed her arms and looked at Brian, "What's going on?"

"If I prosecute this guy, he's not going to get any better," Brian stated, "He needs to go to a mental hospital."

"Who's the judge?" Alex asked.

"Judge Taten," Brian replied.

"Ask her and the defense for a meeting in chambers," Alex stated, "Explain our stance that we believe the defendant should go to a mental hospital, but if he declines to willingly go we won't have a choice but to prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law."

Brian nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"You can go," Alex told him.

Brian walked out and closed the door.

"You're just going to undermine my authority every time I turn around. Is that it?" Jim asked Alex.

"This is _my_ bureau Jim, you don't have any authority I that I don't give you," Alex told him, her eyes flashing. She rounded her desk and sat in her chair.

"I didn't know that this job entailed being your bitch," Jim growled.

"You don't have that job any more," Alex said from her chair.

"What?" Jim asked.

"You're fired," Alex tried her best to keep her voice even.

"This office wouldn't run without me!" Jim yelled.

"From what I've seen you do more to hinder the process then help it!" Alex lost her cool and yelled back. She let out a long breath and calmed down, "You have til the end of the day to empty your office. Any more outbursts and I'll have security escort you out."

"What does Jack say about this?" Jim asked.

"Jack supports my decision," Alex stated.

Jim heaved the door open and slammed it on his way out.

Alex waited a few minutes before she stepped out of her office. She could see Jim throwing books into boxes out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the office secretary, Cheryl.

"Cheryl, when you have a chance can you let all the prosecutors know there will be a meeting in fifteen minutes in the conference room?" Alex asked kindly.

"Yes Ms. Cabot," Cheryl nodded.

"Thank you," Alex said and walked back to her office, where she worked diligently for fifteen minutes before making her way to the conference room.

When she opened the door, all her ADAs and her Deputy Bureau Chief were sitting around the large table, waiting. She closed the door behind her. "As a result of past incidences and the more recent one, I let Jim go. While I am deciding who his replacement will be, his open cases will be split between Novak, Rossi, and Desmond. This also means that all authority in this office that is not mine is now Deputy Southerlyn's. If you have any questions come to me and I'll do my best to address them." She paused, "I also wanted to thank you for all your hard work." She looked around the room then added, "Novak, Rossi, and Desmond come with me."

She turned and walked out, with the three ADAs behind her. When she got to her office she saw all of Jim's open files thrown sloppily onto her desk. She sighed and stacked them neatly before walking around her desk and taking a seat.

She opened the first file, "Rape-Homicide." She put the file on the opposite edge of her desk, "Casey." She looked at the next one, "DV. Jessica." She put the file on her desk and Rossi picked it up. "Robbery, aggravated assault, Billy."

She continued to sort out Jim's files until they were all sorted out. She made sure the stack she was keeping to personally prosecute was the highest so she didn't overwork her ADAs.

"Thanks you," Alex nodded and watched the three ADAs walk out.

The second they were out of sight, Serena walked in and closed the door behind her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Alex shrugged massaging the bridge of her nose as a headache that had been pounding behind her eyes started to get worse, "I don't think so."

"Do you need me to take any of those cases?" Serena offer sitting in a chair across from Alex.

Alex shook her head, "I need you on the ones you have now."

"Jim's gone," Serena told her.

"Good," Alex nodded.

"Who are you looking at for his position?" Serena asked.

Alex opened her drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, "Who do you think I should put in there?"

"It think Brian, Billy, Casey, and Jessica are the only ones that could handle it," Serena put in.

"But Casey, who is most qualified, doesn't want it. I don't blame her," Alex swallowed the pills with the help of some water and put her head back, "What the hell made me want this job?"

"First it was political ambitions," Serena answered, "Now it's because you can do the most good here."

"Oh yeah," Alex closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work," Serena said, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Alex replied and heard the door close.

Around six there was a knock on the door. Alex looked up from her paperwork and called, "C'min."

Jessica Rossi walked in with a file in hand. "I'm working of Caperelli case and he wants a deal in exchange for giving us the locations of six meth labs around the state."

Alex leaned back in her chair, "What do you think?"

"I think we should take the death penalty off, but give him life without parole," Rossi answered, "He killed a two people right in front of their son. The meth labs aren't even close to the value of two lives. We can't let him back on the street."

Alex let out a small smile and nodded, "Good." Alex grabbed her rolodex off of the corner of her desk and flipped through. She talked as she copied a number down, "When he gives you the locations, contact DEA Agent Wesley directly. Otherwise you'll spend thirty minutes on the phone verifying who you are and your story." She handed the sticky note to Rossi.

"Thanks," Rossi took the number and walked out.

Alex was about to get back to work when her door opened. Olivia stepped in and closed the door, "I thought you were going to wait until I got here to fire Steele."

Alex opened her mouth to ask a question, but she decided to stop asking 'How did you know?' and get used to the fact that Olivia could figure out anything if she wanted to. Alex set her pen down and answered, "I couldn't take him anymore. Sorry."

"As long as you didn't have any problems," Olivia walked around the desk and started massaging Alex's shoulders.

Alex leaned into the touch, "Mmm that feels amazing."

"Do you know what happens a month and a half from today?" Olivia asked kissing the top of Alex's head.

"That depends," Alex slid her glasses off, "What's today again?"

"Our wedding," Olivia answered her own question.

"I would have known if I knew what day it was," Alex replied, "Sam called at lunch. Your dress is in and mine, along with all the bridesmaids dresses, will be in tomorrow."

"Where are we going to put them before the wedding?" Olivia asked.

"Serena's going to keep them," Alex answered.

Olivia nodded, "Good. Are you ready to go?"

"You might have to carry me," Alex laid her head on her desk.

"You know I can," Olivia smirked.

Alex smiled, "Just give me a second. I've had a long day."

"How about we go home and I'll make dinner?" Olivia offered.

"I said I was tired," Alex stated with a sly smirk, "I don't really feel like going home and putting out your kitchen fires."

Olivia put her hands on her hips, "I didn't say I was going to cook."

Alex got up and locked up her desk, "Oh good."

"You just wait. I'll cook you something this weekend that will blow you away," Olivia added.

"I'm just worried it will blow you away," Alex smiled and grabbed her briefcase. Olivia took the briefcase from her fiancée and stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"Very mature detective," Alex smiled, "Oh I have a meeting Saturday morning with Jack. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course," Olivia opened the door for Alex, "I'll cook for you while you're gone."

Alex paused to kiss Olivia before walking out the door, "Just keep a fire extinguisher handy okay?"

"Fine," Olivia chuckled and closed the door behind them.


	45. Chapter 45

Alex huffed as she walked into the apartment in the early Saturday afternoon. Jack offered her a promotion. Normally she'd be ecstatic, but hashing through the details with Jack was exhausting and extremely boring. She get to keep her office and still run her bureau, but now she was an Executive ADA. Other Bureau Chief and ADAs will come to her with questions and complaint. Alex was more wary of the complaints. She knew that at her time at SVU, she made more than her fair share of complaints to the EADAs and yelled at a few of them until she got what she wanted.

But still a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was way closer to her goal that she ever thought she would get. She was still sure she was still un-electable because of her relationship with Olivia, but at least she had a second office next to Jack's. The door said 'Alexandra Cabot' and under that it said 'Executive Assistant District Attorney'.

After she put down her keys and briefcase she went straight to the bedroom to change. When she returned to the living room to start more work, she was surprised at the amazing and oddly familiar aroma in the air. She smelled again and she remembered where she smelled that smell from.

"Mom?" Alex called and walked toward the kitchen.

When she walked in, her eyes widened. Olivia was setting down a plate at their small kitchen table by the windows. The kitchen was spotless and a large lunch was sitting on the table.

Olivia turned to Alex and smiled. There was a little flour residue on her jeans and green shirt, but other than that there was no evidence she had been cooking.

Alex walked over to the table and looked it over. "Chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes?" She looked at Olivia, "Did you do this?"

"No only that," Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex, "There's a pie in the oven."

"It smells just like my mom made it," Alex raised an eyebrow, "Is she hiding in the pantry or something?"

Olivia chuckled, "No. I did it all by myself." She held up a finger, "See? I even burned myself."

Alex looked at the small red blister on Olivia's finger. She gently took Olivia's finger and kissed it. "This is amazing."

"You haven't even tasted it yet," Olivia kissed Alex on the lips and then pulled out the blonde's chair for her.

Alex sat in the chair and picked up one of the glasses of iced tea. "Mom didn't come over and supervise?"

Olivia shook her head as she sat down, "Nope. She never stepped a food in."

Alex picked up her silverware and took a bite of the steak. She smiled as she savored the food in her mouth. When she swallowed she looked at Olivia, "This is my mom's chicken fried steak."

Olivia nodded.

"How long were you on the phone with her?" Alex asked.

Olivia smirked, "I called her right after you left and hung up twenty minutes before you walked in."

"Well thank you," Alex took a sip of her drink, "This is great."

"How did your meeting go?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged, "I have more work and another office."

Olivia looked confused, "Another office?"

"I'm now a Bureau Chief _and_ an Executive ADA," Alex answered.

"Congratulations baby!" Olivia beamed. She stood from the table, "This calls for something stronger than tea." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Where'd that come from?" Alex asked.

"Johnny sent it to us a month ago," Olivia opened the bottle.

"Oh," Alex nodded, "What for?"

"I'm not sure," Olivia answered. She returned to the table with two champagne flutes.

"Just like Uncle Johnny," Alex smiled.

Olivia raised her glass in a toast, "To the most amazing woman in the world."

"And her fiancée that just got promoted," Alex smiled.

Olivia chuckled and they drank their champagne.

When they finished eating, Alex started to clean up, but Olivia stopped her, "I got it. You go relax."

"You cooked and I clean," Alex stated carrying the dishes to the sink.

At the sink, Alex felt Olivia arms snake around her waist. Olivia kissed the blonde's exposed neck. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

Goosebumps appeared on Alex's skin, "I can't wait to marry you too." She turned in Olivia arms and put her arms around the detective's neck, "How about we go to the bedroom and practice for our wedding night?"

Olivia paused, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"You wanna wait," Alex told her.

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"You told Casey who told Serena who told me," Alex stated, "Serena told me as more of a warning than anything."

Olivia smiled, "I just wanna wait until our wedding night, but if you don't think you can make it…"

"I can make it," Alex stated, "I think it's a question of if you can."

"I can make it," Olivia countered, "It's only a month and a week."

Alex kissed Olivia, "Let's go watch a movie before I have to get to work."

Olivia pulled Alex into the living room and they picked out a movie and got comfortable on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Alex's cell rang. She crawled over Olivia who was laying in front of her and trotted off to get it. She returned to the living room with the phone to her ear.

Olivia muted the TV and watched Alex sit on the arm of the couch.

Alex looked at Olivia, "Do you wanna go to Serena's apartment for dinner?"

"Sure," Olivia nodded.

"Okay," Alex stood up again and walked into the kitchen.

When Alex walked back in she stood behind the couch, "C'mon we gotta go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Olivia asked.

"Dinner," Alex answered.

"I'm already ready," Olivia smiled up at Alex.

Alex picked up a pillow off the back of the couch and whacked Olivia with it. "At least come change pants."

"Fine," Olivia groaned and followed Alex into the bedroom.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later when they were standing on Serena's doorstep. Alex knocked and opened the door.

"Hey," Serena smiled when she walked in from her bedroom.

"Hey," Alex smiled back.

"Congratulations," Serena hugged Alex.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Making EADA," Serena explained, "Jack sent out an office memo letting everyone know." She turned to Olivia, "Hey Liv."

They hugged and Olivia added, "Hey Serena."

Alex spotted Casey sitting on the couch enthralled in the TV. Alex followed her gaze and found what had Casey mesmerized.

"Are you seriously watching Sumo Wrestling?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Casey answered not taking her eyes off the TV, "It's disturbing yet…I can't not watch."

Alex watched the TV for a few more seconds before joining Casey on the couch, completely engrossed.

"Uh oh," Serena smiled to Olivia, "Looks like we lost another one."

Olivia looked to the couch were Alex was leaning forward with her forearms on her knees, watching the two enormous men try to push each other out of the ring.

"C'mon," Serena pulled Olivia into the kitchen, "I can't lose you too or I'll have no one to talk to."

"How long has Casey been sitting there like that?" Olivia asked getting down four wine glasses.

"I don't know," Serena shrugged, "I think an hour. There's a Sumo marathon on."

Olivia laughed, "I never thought I'd see Alex watching Sumo wrestling."

"I didn't think Casey would either, but she was flipping channels and there it was," Serena poured the wine, "Earlier she was telling one of the wrestlers to give the other one a wedgie."

"That's hilarious," Olivia smiled.

Serena picked up two wine glasses, "C'mon let's go see if we can get them to change the channel before the food gets here."

"Good luck," Olivia picked up the other two glasses, "One time I reached for the remote in Alex's hand and I'm pretty sure she growled at me."

"Well it's my house," Serena led the way out, "I'll just have the cable turned off."

"Good plan," Olivia smiled and followed Serena into the living room.

"It's time to turn that off," Serena set a wine glass down next to Casey and took the remote before Casey could grab it.

"But it's the end of the tournament," Casey whined, "Five more minutes."

"Alright," Serena stated, "Five minutes, but that's it."

Five minutes later Serena, Casey, Alex, and Olivia were all on the couch staring at the TV.

"Is that Asahoryu?" Serena asked.

"No that's Hakuho," Casey answered.

"What happened to Takanonami?" Olivia asked.

"He was eliminated four rounds ago," Alex stated.

"Oh," Olivia replied. She leaned into Alex and Alex put her arm around Olivia as they continued to watch the tournament with Serena and Casey.

* * *

Guess who wasted two hours watching sumo wrestling on TV today?

Anyway the votes have been cast and I will be incorporating the serial killer into this story. Sorry for all of you that voted against it. It will be well incorporated and go with the main storyline I promise.


	46. Chapter 46

When the sumo tournament was over, Alex looked at her watch, "It's already midnight." Then she looked over at the rest of the group to see they were sleeping.

Alex smiled and nudged Olivia. Olivia woke up and looked around, "Is it over?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded and stood.

"Who won?" Olivia asked.

"The fat one," Alex pulled Olivia up, "C'mon we gotta go home."

Olivia followed Alex quietly out the door. Alex closed it and locked it with her key, ready to sleep in her own bed.

As Alex parked, Olivia yawned, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Alex added.

Alex got out and was waiting for Olivia to get out. She heard a car drive by and on instinct looked to see where it was coming from and what it looked like. She'd always been wary of dark cars with tinted windows and the one coming down the street was no different. She was sure there was a file cabinet full of people who'd want her dead.

The dark car drove by and disappeared around the corner, but Alex still had an uneasy feeling. She felt a hand on her and jumped.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked taking her hand back.

Alex shook her head, "Nothing, you just scared me."

"Sorry," Olivia took Alex's hand.

Alex smiled, immediately feeling better with Olivia's touch. "It's okay."

They walked in the door hand in hand.

A few minutes later, they were getting comfortable in bed. "I can't believe we watched sum wrestling that long," Olivia stated.

Alex turned off the lamp on her nightstand, "Well in your defense you fell asleep."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling them together in the middle of the bed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working," Alex answered.

"Aw your no fun," Olivia said into the dark.

"Did you have something in mind?" Alex asked snuggling into Olivia.

"Maybe," Olivia smiled.

"I'll think about it," Alex said quietly.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

"I love you too," Alex echoed, "Goodnight."

Just as she was falling asleep, a thud startled her from her sleep. Apparently it startled Olivia too because Alex could see Olivia reaching for her gun on the nightstand.

"What was that?" Alex whispered.

Olivia put her finger to her lips and laid still. Then there was another thud. Alex's hand found Olivia's and she took a deep breath. It sounded someone was hitting the outside wall. It might have been plausible had they not lived on the third floor.

Suddenly a the sound of glass shattering made both women jump. Olivia jumped into action and was in the living room within seconds.

Alex quickly followed Olivia. She stopped dead when she saw what had happened. Olivia had turned on the lights and glass from the window was all over the floor. A brick was laying on the ground under the coffee table. There was a chip in one of the end tables where the brick hit and deflected off of.

Alex slid on a pair of her shoes that were sitting by the front door and walked toward the window.

"Alex," Olivia's detective voice stopped her.

Alex looked over at Olivia, but continued to the window, the sound of broken glass crunching under her feet.

When she peered out at the street below a car started to peel out. The same dark car from earlier. Alex's breath caught in her throat as the dark car disappeared into the night.

"The license plate light was out," Olivia sighed.

Alex jumped because she hadn't felt Olivia standing right next to her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex, "I'm sorry."

Alex let herself calm down in Olivia's warmth before pulling away. She moved the coffee table with her foot and carefully picked up the brick. She turned it over in her hands and saw that there was an address written on the brick with permanent marker.

"It says 73291 W. 89th 2A," Alex told Olivia.

Olivia walked over and looked at it. She grabbed the closest phone to her which was Alex's and dialed Elliot.

Soon there were a few uniformed officers on the ground outside and Elliot was looking around the brick.

"We should go check that out," Elliot told Olivia who had gotten dressed.

Alex was sweeping up the mess in sort of a daze. Olivia was worried about Alex who hadn't really spoken since it happened.

"Why don't we take her to my house first?" Elliot asked Olivia quietly.

Olivia nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." She walked over to Alex and put her hand on the broom handle.

Alex stopped and looked at her. The sight of Alex's frightened eyes sent a chill down Olivia's spine.

"Elliot and I are going to go check out that address," Olivia told her, "I think you should go stay with Kathy."

Alex took a deep breath, "Can I finish cleaning this up first?"

Olivia nodded understandingly, "Let me help you."

After they cleaned up, Alex packed a few things and they walked out to Elliot's car.

They all stopped outside on the sidewalk and looked up at the building.

"You can see right there whoever was throwing it missed a couple times," Olivia stated, "That was the thud we heard."

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged, "That it definitely wasn't Casey."

"It means that whoever threw it wanted it in our window," Alex said just loud enough for Olivia to catch it.

Olivia put her hand around Alex's waist trying to silently reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Elliot drove them to his house. Once they got there, Elliot trotted up the steps and opened the door for Alex and Olivia.

Kathy walked out of the kitchen holding two travel mugs of coffee. She handed one to Elliot and the other to Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia wrapped her hands around the coffee.

"Thank," Elliot kissed the side of Kathy's head.

Olivia put her hand on the small of Alex's back and pulled her close, "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Alex spoke quietly.

Olivia kissed Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex answered.

With one last peck, Olivia and Elliot were out the door.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kathy offered Alex.

"If it's not any trouble," Alex answered following Kathy into the kitchen.

Kathy slid a mug in front of Alex, "How are you holding up?"

Normally, Alex's prosecutor facade would go up at that question, but she felt comfortable enough around Kathy to let it slip a little. "I'm…not sure."

Kathy smiled warmly, "It was probably just some kid making trouble. Olivia and Elliot will figure it out soon."

"I hope so," Alex ran a hand through her hair.

"That's it," Olivia pointed through the window at an apartment building.

Elliot looked around. "Hey Liv."

Olivia looked where he was looking. There was a construction site across the street and in the middle was a pile of brick identical to the one that shatter the apartment window.

"Well we know where the brick came from," Elliot stated.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

They walked inside the building which looked to be falling apart on the inside. With every rickety stair they stepped on, Olivia prayed they wouldn't fall through.

When they got to 2A, Elliot banged on the door, "Police! Open up!"

A door opened a floor down and someone called up the stairs, "What are you doing? You're going to wake the whole damn building."

The detectives leaned over the railing to see an older woman in a bathrobe.

"Do you know who lives here?" Olivia asked.

The woman nodded and started up the stairs. "I own this building. Rachel lives there. Sweet girl." She moved past the detectives and knocked on the door, "Rachel, it's Beth! There's some officers who want to speak to you." She turned back to the detectives, "She won't open the door unless she knows who it is. She's really shy. She works at a bookstore down the street." The woman paused, "She must not be home." She took out her keys and opened the door, "She doesn't have much in there. Call me if you need anything." With that the woman walked off.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look and walked in.

"I'd at least want my super to ask why we wanted to talk to her and ask for a warrant before letting us just walk in," Elliot added looking around.

Olivia stopped walking, "Do you hear that?"

Elliot stopped too. "Is that running water?"

"Rachel?" Olivia called into the bathroom. She knocked on the door, but when she knocked it was open.

Olivia pushed the door the rest of the way open. Her breath caught in her throat and the muscles in her stomach tightened.

Elliot walked over and looked over his partner's shoulder, "Oh my God."


	47. Chapter 47

"What are you looking at?" Kathy asked curiously to Alex who was sitting at the kitchen counter with her laptop.

"In vitro doctors in Manhattan," Alex stated her eyes laden with the tiredness she wouldn't let herself feel until Olivia was back.

Kathy beamed and took a stool next to Alex, "Are you and Olivia planning on something?"

Alex realized what she just said and added, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Which one of you is going to do it?" Kathy asked.

"Olivia," Alex smiled at the thought of a pregnant Olivia.

"Wow," Kathy nodded, "A few years ago there was no way she would ever have kids."

Alex just smiled, "So do you happen to know a good in vitro doctor?"

"As a matter of fact," Kathy said, "A friend of mine was having problems so she went to this great doctor. I can call her when the sun comes up and ask her for her doctor's name."

"Thank you so much," Alex propped her head up with her hand, "I have no idea what makes a good in vitro doctor."

Kathy rubbed Alex's back, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Alex shook her head, "Not until I know what's going on."

"I guess you and me are in the same boat huh?" Kathy smiled gently, "Maybe you can call me when the dynamic duo is off in the middle of the night and we can worry together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alex smiled back.

Melinda Warner walked into the bathroom, Elliot and Olivia had discovered a twenty minutes earlier.

"Oh," Melinda winced as her boots splashed in the inch and a half of water on the bathroom floor. She looked over at what made the mess. A woman was at the bottom of the overflowing bathtub, her blonde hair floating around and her blue eyes wide open. She was fully clothes in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"She hasn't been here long," Melinda told Olivia and Elliot who were standing at the doorway. She squatted next to the bathtub. She put a gloved finger in the water, "The water's cold so rigor hasn't set in yet, but it may make it harder to tell if there's been any bruising."

"Her name is Rachel Bronson," Elliot stated, "She was a twenty-seven year old book store clerk. The perp left her ID on the bathroom counter."

"And no one heard anything in the whole building," Olivia added, "No screaming no fights."

"How did you guys catch wind of this?" Melinda asked looking around the bathroom.

"Someone threw a brick through my window with this address on it," Olivia told her.

Melinda looked at Olivia, "Wouldn't a telephone have been easier?"

"Definitely," Olivia nodded.

Elliot took a few steps inside of the bathroom with the victims ID in his hand. He looked down at her then back at the ID.

"What's up El?" Olivia asked.

"It says on here that she's got brown eyes," Elliot said.

Olivia walked in and looked at the victim, "Her eyes are blue."

Melinda leaned in close to the water, "She's wearing contacts."

"There was nothing for contacts here," Elliot stated, "I looked all over the bathroom and her bedroom. There was no sign of glasses either."

"Did you check her purse?" Olivia asked, "Alex sometimes keeps her contacts in her purse."

Elliot and Olivia walked out and found the victims purse on the kitchen counter. They dumped the contents out onto the counter.

"No contact cases or solution," Olivia sighed.

"So what?" Elliot asked, "The perp put them on her?"

"Maybe a friend gave them to her to try," Olivia offered.

"Maybe…" Elliot tapped his pen to his leg.

"Let's go ask Beth a few questions," Olivia led the way out the door, "I'm sure she'd be happy to answer them."

"When was the last time you saw Rachel?" Elliot asked, his notepad in hand.

"This morning," Beth said from her seat on the stairs. She dabbed under her eyes again. "I was getting my morning paper when she was leaving for work."

"Have you seen anyone else coming or going from her apartment?" Olivia asked.

Beth shook her head. "Rachel mostly kept to herself. She'd say hi to me, but she didn't talk to any of the tenants."

"Had she been acting strange lately?" Olivia scribbled something down on her notepad.

"No," Beth looked up at them.

"Thank you," Elliot handed her his card, "Let us know if you think of anything else that might be relevant."

"Okay," Beth nodded.

Olivia looked at her watch as she and Elliot walked away, "It's almost five. Let's go see what time the bookstore opens and go to the precinct."

Elliot nodded.

Alex yawned again as she went through some paperwork she brought with her. It was getting close to dawn and she was already on her sixth cup of coffee.

Kathy was walking around the house, doing the laundry and general cleaning. She was just starting come clothes to washing when the house phone rang.

Alex's phone rang on the counter next to her. She slid off her glasses and answered it. "Cabot."

"Hey baby," Olivia answered sweetly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Alex replied, "How are you?"

"No so great," Olivia bit her lip and paused, "There was a homicide victim at the address on the brick."

"Any leads?" the prosecutor in Alex took over.

"Not as of right now," Olivia leaned back in her chair at the precinct, "We're going to go to the bookstore where she worked when it opens."

"Have you figured out what the brick through out window means?" Alex asked patiently.

"Well the brick came from the construction site across the street from the vic's apartment, but other than that no," Olivia replied.

"Okay," Alex put her glasses back on, "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Olivia sighed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," Alex answered, "I've been working."

"Well, okay…" Olivia took a deep breath, "Call me if you feel like there's someone following your or if anything suspicious happens."

"Why would someone be following me?" Alex asked.

"Just be careful," Olivia quickly added, "I don't want to scare you. I just want you to be really aware today. Watch for things out of the ordinary."

"Alright," Alex agreed, "Be careful."

"You too," Olivia stated, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex echoed.

"Bye," Olivia said and Alex was met with the silence of a disconnected call.

Alex put the phone down on the counter. Alex knew the tone of voice Olivia was using. It was Olivia's I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this-but-I-don't-want-to-upset-you voice. Olivia's hunches were usually right on so Alex was getting a little uncomfortable.

Elliot hung up the phone after talking to Kathy and picked up his notes. "Okay. Let's say the same guy who threw the brick through your window, killed Rachel."

"That would mean he wanted us to know about it," Olivia tapped her pen on her notepad.

"Meaning he feels bad for what he did or he wanted to show it off," Elliot added, "Either way, we can't do anything until the lab comes back with a new set of fingerprint or until the bookstore opens at ten. So I'm going to go take an hour in the crib."

Olivia nodded, "I'm going to stay here and go over a few things."

Elliot just waved in a suit yourself manner and walked into the crib.

Olivia went over hers and Elliot's notes again. There was something about this whole thing what wasn't sitting right with her. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was.


	48. Chapter 48

"Mommy," Alex heard a groggy boy's voice call from the hallway. Dickie appeared in the hallway and Kathy walked over to him.

"Hey honey," Kathy hugged him.

Dickie looked over at Alex who was sitting on the couch reading. Alex looked over the top of her file at him and smiled. Dickie hid behind his mother and smiled bashfully back.

Kathy patted his back, "C'mon I'll make breakfast."

Dickie nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Alex offered.

"Sure," Kathy smiled, "From what I've heard your quite the cook."

Alex walked into the kitchen with Kathy. As they made pancakes and bacon for breakfast, the rest of the children trickled into the kitchen.

"What time are we leaving?" Kathleen yawned.

"Same time we always do," Kathy answered setting a plate un front of her oldest daughter.

Alex put a plate in front of Elizabeth then Dickie. The twins looked curiously at Alex.

"Aunt Alex is here because daddy and Aunt Olivia are working and Aunt Alex is here keeping me company," Kathy explained to the twins.

They both nodded and started eating.

After breakfast Kathy sent all the kids to get ready.

"What exactly are they getting ready for?" Alex asked.

"Mass," Kathy answered, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh," Alex nodded.

Kathy smiled, "I've been instructed by two detectives to tell you to sleep while we're gone."

Alex chuckled, "I'll try. Aren't you tired though?"

"I'm exhausted," Kathy answered, "But I'm like that all the time. You'll understand when you have kids."

"Why don't I take the kids to the park or a movie so you can rest?" Alex offered, "After mass of course."

Kathy mulled it over in her head and then saw the faces of her two youngest children in the hallway. They both smiled and nodded. Kathy laughed, "Okay."

"Why isn't Aunt Alex going to mass with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because she's not Catholic," Kathy answered.

"What is she?" Dickie added.

Kathy looked at Alex. Alex answered, "Baptist."

"Oh," Dickie nodded and walked off.

Kathy got ready, piled the kids in the car, and told Alex to go to sleep one last time before leaving. Alex looked out the window and watched them leave.

Olivia stared at the paper on her desk. She knew what was going on, she just didn't want to believe it. As soon as she saw the girl in the bathtub she knew. The contacts just confirmed her beliefs. She was avoiding her gut feeling and trying to think of any other reason everything that happened last night happened at all.

Elliot played along, but Olivia knew her partner well enough to know when he knew more than he was saying.

Olivia picked up her phone and called Alex.

"Cabot," Alex answered groggily.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "But it's okay."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, "Anything…out of the ordinary happen?"

"No," Alex sat up and smoothed out her hair. "What's going on Liv?"

Olivia sighed, "What are you doing for the rest of today?"

"I'm taking the kids to the movies," Alex answered, "What's going on?"

Olivia didn't answered.

"Olivia," Alex said sternly, "What is going on?"

"The perp put blue contacts in the victim's eyes," Olivia answered, "She has blonde hair. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but since the brick went through our window…"

"And you certainly don't have blonde hair and blue eyes," Alex cut her off. Alex stared at the coffee table in front of her. "Am I putting those kids in danger by taking them out in public?"

Olivia stated, "Since you're in Queens and the attack wasn't directed at you, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Okay," Alex put up her prosecutor front, "Let me know if anything else happens."

"I will," Olivia replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex answered.

"Even if you weren't would you tell me?" Olivia asked.

There was a pause, "Yes."

"Be careful," Olivia told her, "Call me immediately if you feel like anyone is following you."

"Okay," Alex answered.

"I love you," Olivia added.

"I love you too," Alex replied.

Olivia dropped the phone into the cradle.

"You ready?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded and followed Elliot out the door.

They walked out of the bookstore a few minutes after they walked in. "That was a colossal waste of time." Olivia huffed.

Elliot's phone rang in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered, "Stabler…are you kidding?…okay." He hung up. He sighed and looked at Olivia, "There's another one."

Kathy walked in with the kids an hour and a half later. Alex was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Kathy smiled, "Did you get some sleep?"

"A little," Alex faked a convincing smile. She looked at the kids, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Maureen nodded.

"Go change," Kathy told them.

The kids walked off down the hall and Kathy took off her jacket, "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Oh yeah," Alex stood up, "They'll be easy. I'm used to four kids under seven."

Kathy handed Alex the keys to the car, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Alex picked up her cell phone.

The kids trotted out a few minutes later, ready to go.

"Bye," Kathy kissed all her kids. The oldest two winced at the show of motherly affection.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Alex told Kathy.

"Have fun," Kathy smiled.

"We will," Alex smiled back.

When Elliot stepped into the apartment a thin layer of water covered the floor. "Same perp," he mumbled.

Olivia's heart raced as she followed the trail of water to the bathroom. She could see Melinda's ME jacket sticking out from behind the bathroom door.

When Olivia stepped into the bathroom an strange smell invaded her senses. Elliot cocked his head and smelled the air. "It smells like it did when Kathleen tried to dye her hair."

"Her hair's definitely been recently dyed," Melinda added, "It's tinting the water."

Olivia looked over at the overflowing bathtub at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl. "How did you we find out about this?"

"The neighbors downstairs complained that the roof was leaking. When she super came in to fix it, he found her," Melinda answered.

"So the perp just walks around with blue contacts and hair dye?" Elliot asked.

"He must know the victims before he kills them," Olivia stated, leading Elliot and Melinda out.

"It's two hours in morning rush hour from here to the other crime scene," Elliot stated, "It's definitely doable."

Olivia let out a long breath. The perp was focused on one thing. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And the brick came through the window of their apartment. Everything pointed to the theory that someone was trying to harrass or toy with Alex.


	49. Chapter 49

Alex walked out of the movie theatre, holding the twins hands.

"I liked that movie," Elizabeth smiled.

"Me too," Dickie added.

Alex looked back at the oldest two daughters, "What about you too? It wasn't too boring?"

They shook their heads. Kathleen added, "It was kind of funny."

Alex got everyone in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She was very cautious and vigilant, watching every single car that went past them and praying that she wouldn't see the same dark car from last night.

Her prayers were answered in her favor and there was no trouble on the way back to the Stabler house. As she was unloading the kids, her phone rang.

"Cabot," she answered.

"Hey, we're on our way to pick you up," Olivia stated, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay," Alex replied. She figured asking Olivia what was going on was useless at this point.

"Bye," Olivia hung up.

Alex looked at her phone and realized Olivia had hung up already. She pocketed her phone and walked up the steps and into the house. When she got into the living room she found all the kids had gone to their various bedroom and Kathy was asleep on the couch.

Alex smiled and silently gathered her things. She went to each bedroom and said goodbye to the children, then went onto the front porch and waited.

She hadn't been sitting for two minutes when Olivia and Elliot pulled up. They both got out and walked up to Alex.

"Hey," Alex greeted them.

"Hey," Elliot trotted up the stairs.

"You're kids are in their rooms and your wife's asleep on the couch," Alex told him.

"Thanks," Elliot smiled. He walked inside and Alex and Olivia walked to the car.

Once they were on the street, Alex took a deep breath and said, "I want to know everything."

Olivia knew that one way or another Alex would find out everything really soon. "Both girls were poisoned. Melinda said it was potassium chloride. It's easy to get and easy to make. It was injected into the jugular vein and death was quick. There were no prints around the apartments, but the victims'. One had blonde hair and blue contacts were put in her eyes post-mortem and one had blue eyes and her hair was dyed probably post-mortem."

Alex's shoulders started knotting up the way they always did when she was really stressed.

Olivia glanced over at Alex and she could see the wheels turning behind Alex's icy blue eyes. She reached over and took Alex's hand, trying to offer as much support as a hand could.

"So that's it?" Alex asked.

"For now," Olivia stated, "Munch, Fin, and Elliot are still interviewing family members in friends looking for something or someplace to like the homicides together."

"What are you doing?" Alex closed her eyes.

Olivia certainly wasn't going to tell Alex that the whole squad thought she needed a protective detail. Olivia squashed the idea of a protective detail in the squad room. She knew Alex would refuse and she knew it would scare the shit out of Alex. "I'm taking a break. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Alex knew Olivia was lying. She wasn't going to call her on it though. She figured if Olivia ever lied to her there was a damn good reason.

Olivia opened the door to the apartment and followed Alex in. The windows in their living room had been boarded up. Their new windows would arrive in a few days so for the time being they had to live with plywood substitutes.

Alex set down her briefcase and looked around. The room was so much darker without the windows. She stared at the wood that covered the windows and then looked at the couch. There were still little shards of glass on the couch.

Olivia stood by the door watching Alex carefully pick up the glass off of the couch.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Alex asked while she continued to pick up the pieces.

Olivia sighed, "I don't think we should stay here."

Alex was quiet for a moment. Then she stood from the couch and walked back into the kitchen with the handful of glass. She returned to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch facing Olivia, "Why?"

"Whoever it was," Olivia was sure to carefully word her sentences, "Wants to scare you or torment you. I just want to keep you safe."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes. The truth was, she was terrified, but she didn't want to let Olivia know that. If she knew, Olivia would be more worried about Alex than about her job and right now Alex considered Olivia's job way more important than how she was feeling. "Where do you suggest we stay?"

Olivia shrugged, "Not with any of your family. Not with any of the guys."

"A hotel?" Alex asked.

Olivia thought it over, "As long as it's under an assumed name."

Alex sighed and looked at her hands in her lap, "I hate this. I hate being scared. I hate having to hide."

Olivia walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "We'll be okay. You'll be okay. I promise."

Alex leaned into Olivia and closed her eyes. The warmth of Olivia's body was always comforting and her smell was calming.

Olivia's phone rang to interrupt the silence. She picked it up with one hand while holding Alex with the other. "Benson."

Alex just happened to be close enough to hear Cragen on the other line. "Is Alex with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"You two need to get down here right away," Cragen stated, "There's been another homicide."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Olivia sighed.

"Yeah," Cragen answered.

Olivia felt Alex tense up and she felt her own heart sink. Three victims in two days and no sign of stopping is enough to ruin anyone's day.

"Alright," Olivia replied, "We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked down at Alex. "Are you okay?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Of course not," Olivia bit her lip, "I'm sorry. That was a dumb question."

Alex took a deep breath and looked away, "I guess I should go pack some things."

Olivia put some hair behind Alex's ear and said, "Look at me." When Alex looked at her, she took Alex's face in her hands, "We'll be okay. I promise. We'll figure this out."

Alex just looked at Olivia as tears built in her eyes.

"I love you," Olivia added and gently kissed Alex. She could taste the saltiness of Alex's tears and her heart broke.

Olivia knew Alex would feel responsible for the murders. Someone was targeting her by targeting other women. Someone was killing women in hopes of tormenting Alex. Olivia knew it was working. She knew Alex was obsessing about it and losing sleep. She also knew Alex was never one to crack under pressure. But this was way beyond pressure. This was the world crushing down on Alex's shoulders.

"It'll be okay," Olivia whispered.

Alex didn't say anything in return. She just silently stood and walked to their bedroom to pack.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. She hated to see Alex like that. After forming a plan in her head, she walked down the hallway to help Alex. She had to catch this killer. Soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Alex sat in Cragen's office staring at the TV. It was on, but she wasn't really paying attention. Olivia and Elliot were at the latest crime scene while Cragen had a group of detectives in the squad room explaining to them what was going on.

Cragen purposefully left out Alex's name. He didn't want anyone to know this was retaliation or some sick form of torture against Alex. He just told them there were three murders. All with the same MO. He gave a small group of detectives a stack a files to go through. They were the names of all the violent offenders Alex had sent to prison who were among the general population. Most were back in prison or dead, but there was still a hefty pile to go through.

Alex felt so helpless. She couldn't go to work. She couldn't stay home. It felt like everything was crashing down around her.

The door opened and Cragen walked in. He closed the door behind him, "How ya holding up?"

Alex just shrugged. There didn't seem to be any words for how she felt. Or too many words. Above all else she was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Her attention turned back to the TV. They were showing highlights from the Yankees-Ranger's game. Usually seeing the Rangers win would at least put a smile on her face, but her muscles were all too tired.

"It looks like the Yankees will have to wait until next year for their chance at a World Series appearance," the anchor said.

Okay so there was a slight smile out the corner of her mouth. But it soon faded when the next story started.

"There have been a string of murders in past eighteen hours. Rachel Bronson, Jessica Parker, and Ariel Tanner were all killed in their homes by an unknown assailant. Police are still searching the crime scenes for any clues. The Medical Examiner's office has released the cause of death. A lethal dose of potassium chloride." the anchor paused, "It has been speculated by police that the murders were linked to a brick thrown through the window of Manhattan Bureau Chief and Executive Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot early this morning." Some file footage of Alex on the courthouse steps appeared on the screen.

Alex glanced wide eyes at Cragen who was now staring at the TV.

"How do they know what happened?" Alex asked Cragen.

"They shouldn't," Cragen stated, "Call Warner and see who's been talking. I'm going to the PR department to find out what the hell is going on."

Alex picked up her cell phone. Not many people had the city morgue in their phone book, but she was one of the few that did.

"Warner," Melinda answered.

"Melinda this is Alex Cabot," Alex answered professionally.

"I know what you're calling about and no, I had nothing to do with it," Melinda answered, "There was only one other person in the morgue and he's been with me since four o'clock this morning."

Alex sighed, "I knew you didn't have anything to do with it. Was potassium chloride the actual cause of death."

"Yes," Melinda answered

"Who else knew?" Alex asked.

"Elliot and Olivia," Melinda stated. Alex could hear papers shuffling around in the background.

"Have you filed the death certificates yet?" Alex probed.

"No," Melinda answered, "My notes are sitting on my desk."

"Could someone else have seen them?" Alex asked.

"I'd have noticed someone walking around down here," Melinda said, "People just don't wander around the morgue."

"Okay," Alex paused, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye Alex," Melinda added.

"Bye," Alex said and hung up the phone. She rubbed her eyes and went to find Cragen.

It was obvious who tipped off the press. Alex was infuriated as she hurried through the see of police in the squad room.

"Alex," she heard Olivia's voice call.

She turned to see Olivia at her desk and walked over.

"Do you know what happened?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

"The press is swarming outside," Elliot sat in his chair.

"The ME's office didn't release anything," Alex stated.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Melinda did the autopsies herself," Alex answered, "And she would have noticed strange person walking around."

Olivia nodded, "So the press has a really really good guess or…"

"The killer tipped them off," Elliot crossed his arms.

Alex leaned on Olivia's desk and started massaging her temples. Her headache just turned into a migraine.

Normally, Olivia kept things in the precinct professional, but these were extenuating circumstances. She stood up and took Alex's hands, "Why don't we go check into a hotel so you can lay down?"

Alex nodded silently.

Elliot walked over to the window and looked through the blinds. There were reporters and cameras all over the place, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"There's a door going out of the stairwell into an alley that's connected to the parking lot," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded, "I'll get the car and pick you two up at the door."

Olivia handed Elliot her keys and he took off. Olivia turned to Alex. "Hey."

Alex looked at her.

"This isn't your fault," Olivia assured Alex.

Alex nodded although Olivia knew Alex didn't believe her. "Let's go."

Olivia followed Alex down the stairs and they stopped at the bottom. Olivia's cell phone rang in her hand and she answered, "Benson."

"Hey, I'll be at the door in four seconds," he said, "And you better hurry. I've been spotted."

"Okay," Olivia hung up. She opened the door just as Elliot pulled up.

Alex got into the backseat and Olivia ran around to the passenger's side. As she closed her door, cameras were getting close to the car.

Elliot pulled out of the alleyway and took off down the street.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked back at Alex who was staring out the window. She turned back to Elliot, "The closest nice hotel."

"Okay," Elliot answered.

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a swanky hotel. Elliot parked close to the front door.

"How are we going to check in without them knowing who we are?" Alex asked Olivia.

Olivia pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Elliot then let him take their bags. "Elliot's checking in for us. Everything will be handled in cash so no one can trace it."

Elliot got out and walked into the hotel. He walked out a few minutes later with two room keys in his hand. He got in the car, "It's room 629." He handed the envelope and keys to Olivia.

"You ready?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex nodded.

They got out together and walked straight to the stairs.

At about the third floor Alex asked, "Tell me again why we had to take the stairs."

"Glass elevator," Olivia answered.

When they got to the sixth floor, Olivia opened the door to their room. Their bags were already inside by the front door.

Alex walked through the sitting room to the bedroom and turned down the sheets. At this point she just wanted to close herself off from the world and sleep. She stripped down to underwear and slid into the plush sheets.

Olivia checked every room of the suite before walking to the bedroom. Alex was on her side facing the door. Olivia leaned on the doorframe. "I think I'm going to be in there going over the case files again."

Alex pulled the covers tighter around her. "I need you."

It was a simple sentence, but it hit Olivia like a ton of bricks. Alex sounded so small and so scared. Olivia finally realized how much all this was affecting Alex. She put up a good front that Olivia thought she could see through, but apparently she couldn't see all the way through. Olivia couldn't imagine what feeling responsible for three murders felt like.

Olivia kicked off her shoes and stripped down her to underwear before crawling next to Alex. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and felt Alex cling to her.

When she felt a strange wetness hit her shoulder, Olivia pulled away a little to see what it was. Alex was laying there with her eyes closed while tears slipped out from under her eyelids. Alex was crying in her sleep.

Olivia held Alex tighter and went over everything detail of each crime scene that she could remember in her head trying to link them together. She couldn't stand to see Alex in that kind of turmoil. It broke her heart.


	51. Chapter 51

When Olivia woke up she found she was alone. She surprised that she'd fallen asleep. Maybe she was more tired than she thought she was.

She couldn't see Alex from the bed in their hotel room so, Olivia felt around for her phone and pulled it out of her pocket. She dialed Alex.

"Cabot," Alex answered.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm meeting a…friend," Alex answered.

"Alone?" Olivia asked.

"There's people around," Alex replied.

Olivia sat up, "Where are you?"

"Channel 6 News station," Alex answered, "I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done."

Olivia looked at her phone and saw that Alex had hung up. Olivia rolled out of the bed and grabbed her keys that were on the nightstand.

Alex walked past the receptionist and toward the offices. She had no problems finding the office she was looking for. She knocked on the door marked, "Jennifer Weston" over "Reporter."

The door opened and the woman standing across from Alex was about half a foot shorter with choppy brown hair. "Alex?"

"Hi Jen," Alex stated.

"I guess you're here about serial killer story," Jen walked back into her office.

Alex stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Yes."

"I'm sorry. I tried to leave out the part where you were involved, but my producer threw it at the last minute," Jen apologized.

"It's not that," Alex added, "I need to know who told you about the poison."

Jen picked up a sticky note on her desk, "A Dr. Warner at the morgue."

"Man or woman?" Alex asked.

"Woman," Jen replied.

"When did she call?" Alex probed.

"It was right before the twelve o'clock show so eleven thirtyish," Jen answered.

"Do you have the phone number?" Alex asked.

Jen reached down on her desk and pressed a button on her phone. She looked at the caller id while writing the number down on a scrap piece of paper. When she was done, she handed it to Alex. "You didn't get this from me."

Alex smiled, "Right."

"And I'm only doing this for you because if I didn't I know you'd be back here with a subpoena and a team of cops who would tear this place apart," Jen added.

"Right," Alex nodded. "Thanks."

"Well since I saw you today do I still have to RSVP to your wedding?" Jen asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, I'll take care of it. Thanks again."

"No problem," Jen waved as Alex walked out the door.

As soon as she was outside the building, Alex dialed the number on the paper on her cell phone.

"Arnie's Deli," a man on the other line answered.

"This is Alexandra Cabot with the DA's office," Alex stated, "Are there any female employees there?"

"Nope," the man answered, "Jus' me and my son, but this is a pay phone. Bunch of people use it."

"Do you have any security cameras?" Alex asked the man.

"Yup," he answered, "Are you really from the DA's office?"

"Yes and if you tell me where you're located I'll come over and show you my badge," Alex said. Just as he finished rattling off the address, Alex saw Olivia pull up to the front of the TV station.

"Thank you," Alex hung up. She walked over to Olivia's car and got in the passenger's seat.

"Are you insane?" Olivia asked, "There's a serial killer running around the city targeting you and you run off by yourself?"

"Go to Arnie's Deli on Broadway and 82nd," Alex told her.

Olivia took off, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I went to see a friend from college and I got the phone number where she got the information about the murders. I called the number and it's Arnie's Deli. Luckily they have security cameras," Alex sat back in her seat, "She said it was a woman who called herself Dr. Warner."

"Poisoning fits a woman's MO," Olivia added.

Alex nodded, looking out the window, "Yeah."

"How many women have you put away?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged, "Less women than men but more than I can remember."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Olivia reached over and took Alex's hand, "I can take you back to the hotel."

"No," Alex said firmly, "I want to know what the hell's going on."

Olivia nodded. She knew there was no changing Alex's mind. All she could do was keep a close eye on Alex and their surrounding and hope nothing happens.

When they got to Arnie's Deli, Alex was the first one out of the car and before Olivia could unbuckle her seatbelt. Alex waited and they walked in together.

The man behind the counter turned off the meat slicer when he saw them. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"I'm Alexandra Cabot," she stated, "We spoke on the phone."

The man nodded, "You said you'd show me your badge."

Alex pulled out her DA's office badge and showed the man before replacing it in her pocket.

He looked suspiciously at Olivia, "Who are you?"

Olivia flashed her badge, "I'm Detective Benson. NYPD."

"Okay," he walked around the counter and led them into a tiny cluttered office with a surveillance TV and stacks of tapes, "The tapes are back here. After a week I record over them. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you," Alex told the man.

He walked off and let them start watching the tapes.

"What time did your _friend_ get the call?" Olivia asked scanning through the tapes.

"Around eleven thirty," Alex answered, "And why did you say friend like that?"

"How come I've never met her?" Olivia asked putting in the tape of the morning the brick sailed through their window.

"You will," Alex answered, "She's coming to our wedding." Alex fast forwarded to eleven fifteen AM and pressed play. Alex felt around her pockets for her glasses and slid them on.

They silently watched the tape. A few men used the pay phone, but so far there were no women.

"Hey look," Olivia said. As a woman walked into the deli, wearing a long coat, a beanie that hid her hair, a scarf, and jeans. She looked around the meat counter for a moment before walking over to the pay phone.

"She never looks at the camera," Alex said, leaning forward.

Olivia nodded, "But maybe there's something on her clothes."

Alex squinted, "There." She paused the tape, "Her purse."

"What about it?" Olivia asked.

"I can't make out the logo," Alex answered, "But it's not a major brand or I'd recognize it."

"Let's take this tape to Morales and have him enhance it," Olivia stated.

They took the tape, with the permission of the owner, down to the crime lab and met Morales in the A/V lab.

"I don't know how clear I can make it," Morales looked at the screen, "I have an image recognition system, but it may not be able to match the logo if it's not clear enough."

"That's okay," Alex replied, "Just make it as clear as possible. We have our own image recognition system."

Morales enhanced the logo as best she could and got the best picture of the woman there was, which was a picture of the side of her face. He printed the picture of the woman, the enhanced logo, and a blown up picture of the purse, and handed them to Olivia, "That's the best I could do."

"Thanks," Olivia nodded to him and took the tape back.

"Call Elliot and have him meet us at the DA's office," Alex told her.

"Why are we going to the DA's office?" Olivia asked.

"To find out what this is," Alex answered pointing to the logo.

When they got to the DA's office Alex and Olivia got into the elevator and went to the floor Alex's bureau was on.

When she walked out, Olivia started going toward Alex's office before Alex veered of the way to her office and knocked on the door marked, "Serena Southerlyn, Deputy Bureau Chief."

"C'min," Serena called.

Alex opened the door and walked in with Olivia.

Serena looked up, "Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. She went through the pictures and handed one to Serena, "Where would you get a purse like this?"

Serena took the picture and looked at it. "Um…I can't see the logo."

Alex handed her the picture of the logo.

"Oh," Serena said, "There's a boutique in the Village. It's called…Offside Designs."

"Do you remember exactly where it is?" Alex asked.

Serena shrugged, "It's between a bookstore and a coffee shop. I don't remember the address or anything, but I bet I could take you there."

Elliot walked in the door, "What's going on?"

"We'll explain in the car," Alex stated, "C'mon Serena."

Serena followed Alex and Elliot looked quizzically at Olivia. Olivia just shrugged and followed the two blondes.

They passed Casey on the way out.

"Where's everyone going?" Casey asked.

"We're following a lead," Alex told her, "You're in charge until Serena get's back."

Casey nodded, "Okay."

Serena dug in her pocket and handed Casey some keys, "You can take my car home if I don't get back in time."

Casey nodded again and looked as confused as Elliot felt.

When they got to the boutique Olivia suggested that both blondes wait in the car, but they both ignored the suggestion and strolled inside.

"Ms. Southerlyn," the woman at the register smiled, "How are you today?"

"Good," Serena answered, "But we have a few questions."

Olivia looked around at all the women in the store and didn't see any she recognized.

"Alex?" a woman asked.

They all looked at the woman and Alex answered, "Tracy."

"Are you still shopping for your wedding?" Tracy asked.

Alex shook her head, "That's all done."

"It was nice seeing you," the woman smiled and ran a hand through her chin length brown hair. She walked out the door with her purchase and everyone looked at Alex.

"That's Tracy Langan," Alex answered, "Trevor Langan's wife."

They turned their attention back to the woman who worked at the store.

"Do you sell many of these?" Elliot asked handing the picture of the purse to the worker.

She nodded, "We actually sold out last week."

"How many were there?" Olivia asked, watching Alex and Serena walk off toward the clothes.

"Twenty five," the worker answered, "They were handmade by a New York up and comer. Bethany Harris."

"Do you happen to have a list of purchases?" Elliot asked.

The woman shook her head, "We don't really keep track of that kind of thing, but if it was paid for with a credit card I can pull that up."

"May we see that list?" Elliot asked.

The woman glanced over at Serena who was looking at a pair of shoes with Alex. "Erm…I'm not supposed to…, but…can I see your badges again?"

They both flashed their badges.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'm sure my manager won't mind. Ms. Southerlyn's one of our best costumers. And the boss says keep the customers happy." She laughed nervously.

When the woman turned around, Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot. He shrugged and they followed her to the computer behind the check out desk.

"Here's a list of all the people who paid for that specific bag with a credit card," the woman handed Elliot the print out.

Elliot scanned it and quietly said to Olivia, "There's only twenty one names on here."

"Twenty one's better than eight million," Olivia offered.

Elliot smiled politely at the woman, "Thank you for your time."

She nodded and scurried off to help a customer.

Alex and Serena joined them at the door and they all walked out to the car.

"I need some coffee," Alex stated.

"Let's get some in here," Olivia motioned to the coffee shop next door.

"Casey Novak?" Elliot said looking at the list.

"What about Casey?" Serena asked.

"It says she bought one of those purses," Elliot answered.

Serena took the paper as they got in line for coffee, "Casey doesn't carry a purse." Serena looked at the paper and saw Casey's name.

Alex ordered for her and Olivia, then Elliot and Serena ordered for themselves. After they got their coffee they walked to the car and Elliot started driving toward the precinct.

"I recognize a lot of these names," Alex said looking over the list.

"When we get back to the office we can cross reference that with your past case files and see if any of them could have a grudge," Serena added.

Alex sipped her coffee, "Alright."

When they got to the DA's office, Olivia and Elliot walked them up. They all sat around Alex's computer while they searched all the names.

"I guess we can skip Tracy Langan," Alex put a check next to her names, "I'd remember prosecuting Langan's wife."

A few names later, Casey stuck her head in the door, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why did you buy a purse at Offside last week?" Serena asked.

Casey looked like a deer in the headlights, "What?"

"That tan one with the pocket on the inside," Serena answered, "We looked at it together."

"Happy Anniversary," Casey stepped in, "It was a surprise."

Serena immediately beamed, "Really?"

Casey nodded, "It's at my apartment."

"Come in and close the door," Serena told Casey as she stood.

Casey did as she was told and when she turned around from closing the door, Serena swept Casey up in a fierce kiss.

Elliot smirked and looked away while Alex was still staring at the computer and Olivia was carefully watching Alex.

Alex huffed and sat back in her chair, "Nothing."

"Let's take the tape back to the precinct," Elliot suggested, "Maybe we could see a car or if she had a friend through the window."

Olivia nodded, "Alright."

"I'm gonna stay here," Alex stated, "I'm way behind."

Olivia seemed to think it over and then nodded, "I'll come pick you up later and don't stay alone."

"I'll stay with her," Serena offered.

"Me too," Casey added.

"Okay," Olivia stood up. She kissed the top of Alex's head, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex replied and downed the rest of her coffee.

"Bye Alex," Elliot said.

"Bye," Alex echoed.

Elliot and Olivia left and Casey went back to her office.

"Do you need any help?" Serena asked, standing by the door.

Alex shook her head, "No thanks."

Serena nodded, "Well…call me if you need anything." She walked out and closed Alex's door.

Alex was exhausted. She leaned back in her chair, rubbed her eyes under her glasses, and sighed. Her head felt foggy, her throat felt scratchy from not enough sleep, and she just realized she hadn't eaten in twenty hours.

She picked up her phone and called Serena's office.

"Southerlyn," Serena answered.

"Hey," Alex said, "Do me a favor and order in from the deli down the street."

"Mmm that's sounds good," Serena replied, "I think I'll get some too."

"Order for the whole office," Alex suggested.

"Okay," Serena answered, "Do you need anything else?"

Alex thought, "Where are you on the…Freidich case?"

"Arraignment was yesterday," Serena replied, "He was remanded. Grand Jury is schedule in two weeks."

"Okay," Alex scribbled down a note, "Thanks."

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, "Seriously."

"I dunno," Alex closed her eyes.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before the food gets here," Serena suggested, "No offence, but you look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," Alex replied.

"Try to sleep," Serena said, "I'll come get you when the food gets here."

"Thanks Serena," Alex reclined her chair.

"No problem," Serena answered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alex yawned and hung up the phone. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to get a good hour's sleep before going back to work.


	52. Chapter 52

I'm sorry it's taken so long. I sort of got wrapped up in my OC and House fics.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Serena gently shook her boss and best friend.

Alex's eyes fluttered open. If it was possible, she felt more tired now than before her nap.

"The food's here," Serena added.

Alex nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks."

They walked out of the office together and into the office lounge. The food was set up all across the table.

Alex grabbed a plate and a sandwich before going to the refrigerator to get a soda.

"Thanks for lunch boss," Brian said, sandwich in one hand and a Red Bull in the other.

"You're welcome," Alex tiredly answered.

Serena looked around, "Where's Casey?"

"She's in her office," Christina told her, "One of the SVU detectives just left her office."

Serena glanced as Alex and they both walked toward Casey's office. They knew it wasn't Olivia who had just been in Casey's office because everyone at the office knew her by name.

Serena was the first one through the door and Alex closed it behind them. Casey looked up at the close of the door.

"Hey," Casey leaned back in her chair.

Serena set a sandwich on Casey's desk, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Casey looked from one blonde to the other and back again.

"Elliot was just here," Serena stared down her girlfriend.

Casey sighed, "There's another victim. Just down the street. I'm supposed to call them if you leave."

Alex's heart dropped. "And they wouldn't tell me?"

"Because you worry," Serena answered, "A lot."

Alex sighed, "I'm gonna go call Olivia."

Serena followed Alex out the door, "Do you mind if I raid your caffeine stash?"

Alex shrugged, "Go ahead."

Alex opened the door to her office and sat behind her desk. Serena closed the door and walked to the mini-fridge behind Alex's desk. She opened it and pulled out a can of Coke.

Serena watched Alex pick up her phone and dial. Alex laid her head back on her chair and Serena sat in the chair across the desk.

"Hey Liv," Alex said.

"Hey," Olivia answered, "What's up?"

"You know what's up," Alex stated in a voice she usually reserved for court.

"I'm sorry," Olivia immediately knew she'd been caught, "I don't want you to worry more."

"Not telling me makes me worry more," Alex answered.

Olivia took a deep breath, "There's nothing there that wasn't at the other crime scenes."

Alex blinked and looked over at Serena who was sipping her drink. "Since you're down the street you should come to the office and get something to eat."

"Okay," Olivia added, "I'll be right over."

Alex looked at her desk, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia answered.

The sounds of a can clattering to the ground brought Alex's attention away from her desk. It was followed by a thud.

"Serena?" Alex dropped her phone and ran around her desk to Serena who was laying limp on the floor. Alex shook Serena, "Serena? Wake up." When that didn't work Alex started yelling, "Help! Help!"

"Alex?" Olivia asked walking down the sidewalk, "Alex? What's wrong?…." When she heard Alex yell help. She kept her phone to her ear and called to Elliot, "Something's wrong at Alex's office! We have to get down there!"

Elliot nodded and they both took off running down the street.

A few minutes later, Olivia had Alex and Elliot in a car and was speeding behind the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Tears were pouring down Alex's face and she was eerily quiet. Olivia felt helpless. She hadn't solved the case yet. And now someone was targeting Alex and Serena just happened to be unfortunate enough to get in the way.

Once in the hospital, they met Casey in the waiting room. Elliot and Olivia comforted the two crying attorneys.

"Ms. Novak," a woman in a lab coat called.

Casey got up and walked over with Alex on her heels.

"Ms. Southerlyn is going to be fine," she gently relayed. "There was a toxin in her system called….it's used in anesthesia."

Alex felt Olivia right behind her so she reached back and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She's been moved upstairs to an overnight room for observation, but she should be okay."

After getting the room number, they all got into an elevator. Alex took out her phone and started to dial, but Olivia gently took Alex's wrist and lowered the phone, "Who are you calling?"

"Melinda," Alex answered, "Someone needs to go over my…."

"I know," Olivia interrupted, "She's already on her way. Don't worry about it."

Alex sighed, "Okay." She looked over at Casey who had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring at the ground. Alex put her arm around Casey's shoulders.

Casey bit her lip to keep herself from crying again, but with a gentle squeeze from Alex she broke down again.

When the doors opened, Alex and Casey led the way to Serena's room. Casey was the first one through the door.

Serena was laying on her bed, absentmindedly picking at her sheets. She looked up when everyone walked in. She smiled softly, "Hi."

Casey was at her side in less than a second, "Are you okay?"

Serena shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered.

"It's not your fault," Serena took Alex's hand, "I'm okay."

Alex started to say something, but Olivia's phone rang. She stepped across the room and answered, "Benson….yeah….really?….great…thanks Melinda." She walked back over to the group who was expectantly looking at her. "The anesthesia was on all the cans in the refrigerator."

"The killer just wanted to scare us," Elliot added.

"It worked," Casey sat on the edge of Serena's bed and took her hand.

"The good news is that there's a surveillance system right outside the bureau," Olivia told them, "We'll go over them and hopefully get a better picture. And maybe someone saw the killer."

"When was the last time you drank something out of the refrigerator?" Elliot asked Alex.

Alex shrugged, "It's been at least a week."

Olivia let out a long breath, "Okay, we'll go help the guys go through the tapes."

Alex looked at Olivia and they silently communicated with their eyes.

Olivia walked over to Alex and held her. "Stay here and try to get some sleep."

Alex nodded against Olivia's shoulder, "Okay. Call me if you find anything."

"Of course," Olivia kissed Alex and turned to Serena, "Get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Serena nodded.

"I love you," Olivia kissed Alex's cheek and walked out with Elliot to go over hours and hours of surveillance.


	53. Chapter 53

Olivia popped in what seemed like the hundredth tape. Elliot sipped his coffee and thoughtfully watched the screen, "What day are we on?"

Olivia glanced at the paper under her arm, "Uh, last Tuesday."

The phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it opened and checked the caller Id. It said Warner so she immediately put it to her ear. "Benson."

"It was sodium barbital," Melinda answered, "Easy to find. It's a basic anesthesia."

"So Serena's going to be okay?" Olivia asked.

"She'll be fine," Melinda answered.

"Good," Olivia nodded, "Is that all you have for me?"

"Unfortunately," Melinda replied.

Olivia paused, "Alright. Thanks." Olivia set her phone down and looked at the screen again. "It was sodium barbital."

Elliot rewound the tape, "Look at that." He paused it and pointed to the janitor.

"What about him?" Olivia asked, "He's come in the same time every night."

"That's not a him," Elliot stated.

Olivia looked closer and saw a stray piece of long brown hair fall out from under the perp's hat. They both watched as the janitor walk past all the overflowing trashcans and dirty windows. She went straight to Alex's office, where she did exactly what they knew happened. She took a rag and coated the top of all of the drinks in Alex's refrigerator, then left.

"C'mon," Elliot told the TV, "Show us your face."

As if she heard him, the woman looked directly at a camera without realizing it and walked out.

"Oh my god," Olivia breathed, "That's Tracy Langan." Olivia grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Alex's number.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

Olivia was surprised by the way Alex answered the phone. She was expecting the same curt 'Cabot' Alex always answered the phone with. "Hey. We found out who it was. It's Tracy Langan, so if you see her call me immediately."

"Okay," Alex answered simply.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, "You sound…different."

"I'm fine," Alex replied, "Just at the hospital."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. Something about Alex's voice was tense. "Is Serena okay?"

"Yeah," Alex stated.

"Well…call me if you need anything," Olivia said.

"Liv," Alex paused, "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Alex said and hung up.

Olivia looked at her phone, "Something's going on with Alex."

"C'mon," Elliot stood up, "Let's go get Tracy Langan."

Alex closed her phone and set it on the bed tray, not taking her eyes off of the knife pointed at Casey's throat. Her eyes traveled up the hand that held it, up the arm, and to the face of Tracy Langan.

"What'd she say?" Tracy asked.

"They know it was you," Alex answered.

Tracy shifted her weight.

Alex looked at Casey's panicked eyes and then moved her eyes over to Serena, who was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her jaw set.

Olivia and Elliot had a hard time getting past the front desk at Langan's law firm, but when they did, they had to wait for him in his office.

"This place is huge," Elliot looked around.

"It's bigger than my living room," Olivia commented, standing behind a chair.

Langan walked in a few minutes later, "Detectives. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where's your wife?" Elliot asked.

Lagan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We have reason to believe she witnesses a homicide," Olivia added.

"She would have told me," Langan replied.

"We'd still like to talk to her," Elliot stated, "Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her today."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Olivia asked.

Langan told Olivia and Elliot while setting his briefcase on his desk, "She said something about going to visit a friend."

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"A hospital?" Langan shrugged, "I don't remember. And the only reason I'm telling you is because I know she didn't see anything."

"A hospital?" Olivia's eyes widened. She nearly ran out the door with Elliot on her heels. She dialed Alex again on her way.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. It definitely wasn't Alex.

"Tracy?" Olivia asked.

"Hello detective," Tracy answered, "Alex has informed me that you've found me out."

Olivia motioned for Elliot to drive. She turned on the sirens and lights.

"I hear that you're on your way," Tracy added, "You better bring a body bag." Then the line went dead.

"Oh shit," Olivia looked at her phone, "Go faster Elliot. Tracy's at the hospital with Alex, Casey, and Serena."

"Do you really think a body bag is necessary?" Serena asked.

"You can take Alex's body out of here on a gurney if you'd like," Tracy smirked.

Alex looked out the window and saw a flashing light in the distance. It was a distinct flash that came with a police siren. She let out a long breath and hoped whoever it was would get there before Tracy fulfilled her threat.


	54. Chapter 54

Olivia and Elliot sprinted up the stairs because the elevator wasn't going to get them there fast enough. They burst through the door and ran down to Serena's room. There was a nurse at the door knocking, "Ms. Southerlyn, please open the door."

Olivia flashed her badge and banged on the door, "Let them go Tracy."

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler," Elliot called on his radio, "We have a hostage situation at Bellevue Hospital. Room 245."

"Hostage?" the nurse asked.

"Tracy!" Olivia called.

"There's no need to yell detective," Tracy's eerily calm voice, "We can hear you."

"Open the door," Olivia stated.

"I will not," Tracy replied, "And if you break it down, Alex gets to feel what a knife in her stomach feels like."

Olivia's stomach dropped, "How do I know she's still alive?"

"I'm fine Liv," Alex called back.

"What about Serena and Casey?" Elliot called.

"We're okay," Casey called.

"Speak for yourself," Serena crossed her arms, "I'm supposed to be shopping at Saks right now."

Elliot raised an eyebrow and looked at Olivia. Olivia just shrugged.

Casey looked at Serena like she'd just grown a second head.

"What?" Serena asked.

"We're being held a knifepoint and you're thinking about shoes?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you let them go?" Alex asked Tracy, "You already almost killed Serena and Casey has nothing to do with this."

"No I think they should stay," Tracy answered.

"Tracy!" Langan's voice came through the door, "What are you doing?"

"Trevor?" Tracy asked.

"What are you doing Tracy?" Trevor asked.

Tracy put the knife to Alex's throat and looked at Serena and Casey, "You two get out of here and sent Trevor in. If anyone else comes in I'll sever her jugular."

Serena shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

Alex winced as the blade sliced a shallow cut in her neck. Tracy pulled the knife away and blood trickled down Alex's neck.

"Leave," Tracy warned.

Casey and Serena quickly walked out the door and Trevor stepped in.

"What are you doing?!" Trevor yelled as soon as he saw the blood on Alex's neck.

"I'm righting some wrongs," Tracy put the knife on Alex's neck again.

Olivia kicked the wall, "When the hell are we going in there?

"We have to wait," Elliot crossed his arms.

"We have visual," Morales said from the nurses station that had been set up as mobile command center.

Elliot and Olivia walked over and looked at the screen. They were getting the picture through the window from the other side of the street.

"Stop! "Trevor yelled.

"Why?" Tracy tilted her head to the side, "Do you not want me to hurt your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Trevor asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're in love with her," Tracy snapped, "It was only a matter of time."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked form her chair, trying to keep as still as possible so the knife resting on her throat wouldn't cut her again. "There's never any way we'd get together. I'm getting married remember? I sent you an invitation."

"Shut up!" Tracy screamed.

Alex felt the knife cut her neck again because of Tracy's shaking hand.

"Give me the knife," Trevor told Tracy. He held out his hand.

"No way," Tracy shook her head. She moved around Alex, accidentally placing two small shallow cuts on her fair skin.

Alex cried out in pain and the second that happened, Olivia and Elliot burst through the door, guns drawn.

Tracy pulled Alex up and used her as a shield with the knife close to her cheek. Tracy's eyes glazed over and she ran the flat edge of the knife down Alex's cheek.

"Put the knife down," Elliot stated.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Tracy smirked, "If you shoot me, you shoot her too."

"Don't shoot her," Trevor's voice was trembling.

"Let her go," Olivia gritted her teeth . She knew she couldn't shoot without hitting Alex, but hoped that Tracy was bluffing and really thought Olivia could hit her without hurting Alex.

Trevor looked out the window and his eyes got wide, "Call off your sniper."

Olivia just glanced at him while Elliot looked out the window and saw the sniper that Trevor saw.

"Sniper?" Tracy asked tightening her grip on Alex.

Trevor stepped between the window and Tracy and Alex. "They can't shoot you now. Just…put the knife down Trace."

"Please?" Alex asked.

"Shut up!" Tracy put the knife on Alex's neck again, "Put the guns down." She applied a little pressure with the blade and Alex gritted her teeth.

Olivia and Elliot put their guns down.

"No guns," Olivia told her, "Just let her go."

"Tracy, you're surrounded," Trevor told her, "This is probably just a big misunderstanding."

"No it's not," Tracy shook her head, "I did it. I killed all those women. When I saw them, I saw Alex. Either their hair or their eyes or their clothes or their faces…I just got so angry." She looked at Trevor, "You talk about her all the time!"

"I don't mean to," Trevor shrugged, "We go against each other all the time in court. I see her almost everyday. And I'm always complaining about her."

"Yeah," Tracy rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to work hard on this case. I'm going against Alex and she's so brilliant. Or she's wearing the suit that shows off her incredible legs so I'm going to have to work extra hard to get the jury's attention. You're in love with her and you know it!"

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes feeling Tracy's grip tighten around her. She knew it was a matter of seconds before she felt the blade again.

"It's not Alex's fault," Elliot told Tracy calmly, "Just let her go."

Tracy's eyes darted from Trevor to the window then to the two detectives.

"Don't do it," Trevor shook his head.

Alex's eyes locked with Olivia's. Alex let out a breath and mouthed _I love you_.

Olivia's eyes got wide. Why would Alex say that now?

Suddenly, Tracy shoved Alex away. Alex turned toward Tracy and saw her turn the knife on herself. She thrust it into her abdomen and fell to the ground, the knife clattering to the ground.

"No!" Trevor screamed.

"We need help!" Olivia yelled through the door.

Alex dropped to her knees and covered the wound, trying to keep as much blood in as possible.

There was a whirlwind of steps, yells, and the sounds of wheels of a gurney on the floor.

Alex was still replaying it in her head as she washed her hands in the bathroom by the ER. She took a few deep breaths and then looked at her neck. There was dried blood around six or seven small cuts on her neck. One looked like it was still bleeding.

She grabbed a paper towel, got it wet, and wiped away the dried blood then was able to see which cut was still bleeding.

The door opened while she was examining the wound, "There you are."

Alex glanced in the mirror and saw Olivia. "Hey."

"Hey," Olivia walked over to Alex and leaned on the sink next to her, "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "I just hope these go away before our wedding."

Olivia let out a small smile and pulled down Alex's shirt that was riding up from reaching up to her neck. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Is Tracy okay?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "She's in surgery right now. They said she'll be okay." Olivia took the towel from Alex and started gently dabbing Alex's cuts.

When she was done she looked into Alex's eyes and saw a thin layer of tears at the bottom of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight against her body. Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and leaned into her.

"Let's go home," Alex whispered a few seconds later.

Olivia nodded.

When they got home, Alex went straight to bed and crawled under the covers. She put her face against Olivia's pillow and breathed in. "I love our bed."

Olivia smiled from the doorway and watched Alex peek out from under the covers. Olivia walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair. She loved the feeling of Alex's hair between her fingers. She leaned down and kissed Alex's forehead. "I love you."

Alex smiled, "I love you too."

"Just ten more days," Olivia smiled, "And you'll be all mine forever."

"I'm already all yours forever," Alex propped herself up on her elbows and pulled Olivia into a kiss.


	55. Chapter 55

"What about the caterer?" Alex asked as she walked into the day spa with her mother, Serena, and Sam.

"Lex. Breathe," Serena put a hand on Alex's arm, "Relax. We've taken care of everything."

Alex nodded, "Okay… who's there?"

"Munch, Fin, Derrick, my mom, Nathan, and Taylor are already there. It'll be fine," Serena added.

Celine walked up to the counter, "We have a reservation for Cabot."

The young woman behind the counter smiled, "Yes ma'am." She got some robes from behind the desk and handed them to each woman. "And who's the bride?"

They all pointed to Alex who beamed.

The young woman smiled, "Congratulations. Now it you will all follow me…"

Alex closed her eyes as she sank into the mud bath. "Where's Elliot?"

"He's with Olivia," Sam added from the seat next to her

"Where's Olivia?"

"Downtown," Serena answered.

"And Casey?"

"She's with them," Serena sighed.

"Where-"

"Alex! Breathe."

Olivia closed her eyes as the masseuse worked on her back.

"This is great," Elliot said on the table next to her, "Do you do this all the time?"

"When Alex thinks I'm too stressed, she'll send me here," Olivia answered.

"Has she ever sent you to Marco uptown?" Casey asked, "He has magic hands."

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "He's great."

"Wow you two are like lap dogs," Elliot chuckled.

"I don't mind," Casey answered.

Olivia smirked, "Nope."

"Well I never thought I'd say this but Liv… we need to get you dressed for your wedding."

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked Alex as they put the finishing touches on their hair and make up.

"No," Alex smiled at herself in the mirror, readjusting her veil, "I'm excited. I never thought this would happen."

"If it make you feel any better, I didn't either," Serena added.

Normally Alex would have at least rolled her eyes at Serena, but this was so far the best day of her life and nothing was going to ruin her mood.

Serena walked up behind Alex in her bridesmaid dress and smiled at Alex.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror again. She took a long deep breath.

"You okay Lex?" Serena asked.

Alex turned around smiling. "Of course."

Celine took a deep breath and looked her daughter up and down. Tears were in her eyes, but she was beaming, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," Alex smiled.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"C'min," Alex called.

The door swung open and Fin stepped in, dressed up in a suit with his hair slicked back in it's usual braid. She scanned the room and his eyes stopped on Alex. He let out a whistle.

Alex chuckled.

"I just came to see if you were ready?" Fin asked.

Alex nodded, "I'm definitely ready."

Fin smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Fin," Alex beamed.

Fin stepped back out and closed the door behind him.

"We're going to go," Serena told Alex. She carefully hugged Alex and kissed her cheek, "I'm proud of you."

Alex smiled softly, "Thank you."

With one last wink, Serena and the other bride's maids left.

Alex turned to the only other person left in the room, her mother. Celine took her daughter's hands and looked her over again, "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks," Alex smiled back.

"Your father would have been so proud of you," Celine told Alex, "And he would have loved Olivia, just like I do and the rest of our family does. I'm glad you have each other."

Alex wrapped her arms around her mother, "Thank you mom. That means so much."

There was another knock on the door and Serena stuck her head in. "It's time."

Cragen stepped into Olivia's dressing room. She looked herself over one last time. The soft lilac of the dress went well with the lilacs and white roses in her hand. Usually Olivia thought the flowers the bride carried were kind of stupid, but she realized that if she wasn't carrying them, she would have no idea what to do with her hands while she was walking down the isle.

"You look great," Cragen smiled, like a proud father.

"Thanks you for doing this Don," Olivia told him, "It means a lot."

Cragen nodded and offered his arm, "Are you ready to take the longest walk of your life?"

Olivia laughed and took Cragen's arm, "You bet."

They had this all worked out at the rehearsal dinner the night before. Alex and Olivia were going to walk in through two different doors in the back of the church at the same time. They wouldn't be able to see each other because of the mass of people between them and at the front of the church, they'd meet at the justice of the peace.

After Celine was seated, Spencer and Paige scattered flowers everywhere, Blake and Logan each carried up a ring, and the bride's maids and best men were in place, Alex and Nathan were paused in front of the doors.

"You nervous?" Nathan asked.

Alex took her brother's arm, "I've never concentrated so hard on walking."

Nathan laughed, "It'll be worth it when she see her."

"You've seen her?" Alex looked up at her brother.

Nathan nodded, "She looked great."

Alex smiled to herself and nodded, "Okay…here goes."

Instead of opting for the traditional wedding march, Alex and Olivia picked out a piece of music that they had heard while searching for wedding songs. The second they heard it they both knew it was perfect. It was soft and elegant, nothing too fancy. It just seemed like a comfortable song.

The doors opened in front of Olivia and her breath caught in her throat. This was it. She was marrying Alex. And there was nothing else it in the world she'd rather be doing.

As she walked, Alex scanned the crowd, smiling. Serena was right. Every court in New York City must be empty. There were judges, DAs, defense attorneys, and all kinds of courtroom staffs. Then closer to the front were their families. Alex saw cousins she hadn't seen in years and some family friends.

Olivia glanced at the center isle and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She knew that either her heart was beating a million miles an hour or it had completely stopped. It didn't actually matter because the only thing keeping her alive was that she knew that in a matter of minutes Alex would be hers forever and the whole world would know it.

Alex was a few steps away from the justice that was standing in the front of the church. She knew that as soon as she reached the justice, she would be able to see Olivia.

Olivia finally got to the front and turned to her right. There Alex was, standing by the justice her hair in soft curls falling around her shoulders. Alex's dress was a beautiful off white that seemed to bring out the blonde's eyes. Olivia was glad she was still hanging on to Cragen because her knees went weak.

When Alex saw Olivia her jaw nearly hit the floor. The lilac dress Olivia was wearing hugged her body in all the right places, but was still elegant. It took all Alex had not to walk over to Olivia and sweep her in the most breath taking kiss of their lives.

Olivia beamed when she took Alex's hands. She ran her thumb over Alex's knuckles and they shared a secret smile. Olivia mouthed I love you and Alex mouthed I love you too.

Alex wasn't really listening to the justice drone on. She knew was he was saying. She wrote it herself. She just kept her eyes locked with Olivia's. She loved Olivia's eyes. They were the first thing she saw then she woke up and the last thing she saw before falling asleep. They were sympathetic and strong when she needed it. They were small and vulnerable at times too. She loved everything about Olivia and knew that she would for the rest of her life.

Alex laughed at Olivia when she wanted to replace _Speak now or forever hold your peace,_ with _Speak now and I'll punch you. _But she probably would have, had someone ruined the moment. She kept looking into Alex's blue eyes. Her chest swelled with pride. Alex wanted to be with her. Forever.

It didn't take long before they were slipping the simple platinum bands on each other's fingers. Then came the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

Olivia dropped Alex's hands and slid her hands to Alex's hips, pulling her in. Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss they sent shivers down both their spines. It was sealed. Their love was proclaimed in front of hundreds of people and they wouldn't have had it any other way.


	56. Chapter 56

"I got no billed," Nick explained to Alex in her office.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

Nick shook his head.

"Then give the case to Desmond and see if he can salvage it," Alex sighed and moved a folder from one side of her desk to the other.

Nick walked off with a sigh, knowing that arguing with Alex was useless.

Alex checked her watch and stood. She started putting on her coat when Serena stuck her head in the door, "You need to go."

Alex nodded and smiled, "I didn't forget."

"Good," Serena smiled and stepped inside, "I want pictures."

"Okay," Alex grabbed her keys and her purse a permanent smile painted on her lips.

Serena watched Alex and smirked after Alex was gone.

"What about Serena?" Olivia asked.

"No. Serena's head is big enough," Alex smirked, turning the corner in her car.

Olivia readjusted her seatbelt that was growing uncomfortable. "Celine?"

"What if it's a boy?" Alex reached over and took Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled, "Odafin?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan?" Olivia asked.

Alex bit her lip, "We'll talk about it later okay?"

"Of course," Olivia gently squeezed Alex's hand.

When Alex finally parked in the medical plaza, she walked over to the passenger door and opened it. She offered her hand to Olivia.

"My legs aren't broken," Olivia stated.

Alex rolled her eyes and took Olivia's hand helping her up. As they started walking inside, Alex took Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled over at Alex.

"This is it," Olivia breathed. She looked around the exam room. It was small, but with cherry wood paneling. The white machine next to her was humming

"Mhmm," Alex swept some hair out of Olivia's face, "Nervous?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex leaned in and kissed her, "It'll be okay."

There was a knock on the door and a woman in green scrubs walked in, "Hello ladies."

"Hi," Olivia said nervously.

"Hello Candice," Alex nodded back.

Candice sat down in front of the humming machine and got everything ready. She looked at Olivia, "Ready?"

Olivia nodded.

Candice looked at Alex who nodded.

Candice smiled and looked at the screen, "Okay…so…there she is."

"She?" Alex asked, beaming.

Candice pointed the small bean shaped object floating around the static filled black and white screen.

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes. "She's so small."

"Yeah," Alex nuzzled her face next to Olivia's. She gently kissed Olivia's cheek and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Olivia's temple. "She's ours. She's our baby."

After Candice wiped the gel off of Olivia's stomach, she stood, "I'll be right back with the pictures."

"Thank you," Alex sat up straight.

Candice smiled and walked out.

Alex looked down at the visible bump Olivia was now donning. Alex couldn't resist. She rested her hand on her future daughter.

"So ballet lessons and princess dresses?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded still smiling, but now tears were running down her face.

Olivia wiped away Alex's tears and softly kissed her, "I love you Lex."

"I love you too Liv," Alex kissed Olivia again.

They were interrupted by Candice clearing her throat at the door. She was smiling with three pieces of paper in her hand. She walked over to them and handed the pictures to them.

Alex looked at one in her hand, "This is the picture we're going to embarrass her with."

Olivia and Candice laughed.

"Is that all?" Alex looked up at Candice.

Candice nodded. "You're free to go."

When they got home, Alex went to her office to work for a little while, while Olivia stood in the kitchen looking out the window. She couldn't figure out what she did to get that lucky. She had a great wife, a great home, and now a great baby on the way.

Two arms snaking around her waist interrupted her thoughts. Alex softly caressed the baby. She kissed Olivia's exposed neck and then her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," Alex whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled, "Not as beautiful as you."

"That's debatable," Alex kissed Olivia's neck again, "Do you need anything?"

Olivia shook her head, "Everything I need is right here."

Alex smiled and rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder and watched the people scurry by on the street outside. Alex knew Olivia was right. All they'd ever need was right there, standing in the kitchen. All they needed was each other.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this whole story and everyone who picked up in the middle. All your reviews are appreciated. Another sequel is plausable and might happen. It depends on who would read it. Again thank you so much for your reviews and support.


End file.
